Beyblade SEvolution
by Cloud's-Tifa-Strife
Summary: The Blade Breakers are back, but there's more at stake then just their titles. BEGA was bad,but what happens when your own flesh and blood turn on relationships and intense battles will the boys and some new faces overcome the evil?
1. Meet the New Team

**Disclaimer: Alrighty my first fic up here with ya'll writers( I am canadian, I just really like to say "ya'll"), being my first fic I do not want to get sued soooo, I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in there, oh and yes I did rip off Final Fantasy with the names, but they are not the same characters as in Final Fantasy, so no they are not the Final Fantasy characters we all know and love, just the names, oh and I will use some lines from movies I like but that's in later chapters, hope ya'll enjoy:p :D Alright Thank you for bringing to my attention that the Japanese school year starts in March. So I fixed it. Re posted. **

Chapter 1------- Meet the new team

A new school year was beginning and the Bladebreakers were now attending Kai's old private school. Making it easier for after school practice. The three quarters of the Bladebreakers were gathered in front of the gate, and the only missing member was( I think you'll be able to guess)...Tyson, who was late, as usual.

The sky was clear, a soft wind blew, it was a nice day for March. A figure could be seen in the distance, tie flapping behind him, cap barely clinging to his head. Tyson came flying through the gates to the school, a slice of toast in his mouth.

"Why do you always have to make a scene and make us look bad " Kai said calmly brushing a spec of dust from his navy blue jacket, one part of his school uniform which consisted of a white polo shirt, navy blue A-line pants and his jacket.

"Tyson next thing were buying you is an alarm clock" said Rei clamping his hand onto his tardy team mate's shoulder, a grave look upon his perfect face.

"Yah Yah , so Kai didn't you say that instead of it being all guys , now that big shot private girl school is coming here? You know to make it co-ed" Tyson said scratching the back of his head.

"Yea"

"Well then where are all the females!" Tyson exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

"Right there, there's an old women with a group of girls coming through the gate" pointed out Max.

A large group of girls, lead by an older woman, in an expensive pants suit came onto school premises. All the girls wore uniforms, they wore the school colors, which were also navy blue and white, there blouses white and navy blue pleated skirts, with knee high navy blue socks.

An older man came to the front of the guys and began to whisper to the women, smiling and laughing. The Bladebreakers pushed through the crowd to get a better look to what was going on.

"Welcome Ladies to your new High School, this will now be a mixed school with girls and guys" the man began his speech.

" Wow no really, I thought guys all of a sudden wore skirts and make-up" a boy the same height as Kai and had similar hair, although much tamer than Kai's hair, with hazel eyes, came up next to Kai.

"Now then, this does not mean you can waltz around touching and kissing each other like all you teenagers like to do, there will be none of that in our school" the man was looking directly at the girls.

"Excuse me but in the direction you were looking during that whole speech, you were staring at my girls, and if you think it is my students that will commit those kinds of acts of public affection, you are sadly mistaken" the women raised her voice, the man shutting his mouth immediately, "Yes I'm sorry to assume such a thing" he quickly apologized.

Three girls walked to the front, wearing much different uniform then the other girls. The first to cut through was a blond haired girl, her hair ending in the center of her back. She turned to the crowd her clear blue eyes scanning the boys. Kai's eyes fell on her, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Gee Kai never saw you eyeing a girl that long" the same boy with the hazel eyes spoke again.

" Shut up brother if you want to stay healthy" threatened Kai.

"Brother? Kai you have a brother, wow he does look like you although I must say much more cheery" commented Rei.

" Yea Kai always acts like he has a stick up his..." the Hazel eyed boy stopped speaking when the second girl pushed through, fiery red hair past her shoulders, her light green eyes caught the shine of the sun and made them look as if they glowed.

"Now who's looking at a girl?" mocked Kai.

"Shut up Kai"

"Wow you have a brother?" Tyson walked up next to the new guy.

"Unfortunately, his name is Tidus" Kai said in his usual emotionless tone.

" Nice way to treat your brother..." Rei's eyes feasted onto the third girl to walk to the front, light brown hair with blond highlights, dark pools of green for eyes that turned light brown around the pupil, her hair reaching down to the small of her back, a European look enveloping her.

Rei's mouth hung open a little, and now all three guys were staring at the gorgeous girls that just stepped out before them.

Tyson who had a confused expression on his face followed their gaze onto the three girls. "Dam they are HIIOTT, you stone faced jellies have taste, too bad I'm going to get em'" Tyson laughed scratching his nose. Tidus looked like he was going to respond, but was too slow.

The girl with the blond highlights turned to look at Tyson " Maybe you should learn about how girls hate players like you Tyson, and how they rave about how they're going to sleep with us" she said crossing her arms.

" Tifa, always has those burns on the tip of her tongue" the girl with the fiery red hair spoke.

Rei stared,' so her name is Tifa? Nice name' he thought. Rei walked to the front cutting in front of Tyson.

"You'll have to excuse Tyson he doesn't know how to act around such respectable girls like yourselves" Rei picked up Tifa's hand bringing it to his lips, making brief contact. She raised an eyebrow,'hmm this one is quite the charmer and he's absolutely drop dead hot, not to mention a perfect gentlemen' she smiled to herself.

"Wow some guys still do remember simple courtesy towards women" the blond winked at Tifa.

"Now if all guys were like Tyson then the world would be a very sad world" Kai shoved Tyson effortlessly.

She laughed, "So I see".

"Look at this, well it seems like the Bladebreakers have met the best female beyblading team in the world. These are the Freedom Fighters boys this is Tifa, Rikku and Riona. We were going to introduce you formally to each other, since it was asked to merge both teams together, but it seems your getting along just fine," the Headmistress walked in-between the two teams smiling.

"Bey..."

"Blading.."

"Team?"

"Best..."

"Girls in world?" Kenny finished the sentence that took some time to get out.

All the Blade breakers and Tidus were dumbstruck.

"What you little boys think that you're the only ones that can play with a top" Rikku said pulling out a blade and twirled it around on her finger " Well then guess again cause we are the best around" Rikku the red haired girl smirked evilly.

"That's right so I suggest you boys watch your world championship titles, these girls will take them from you faster then you can say SCHOOL" the Headmistress smiled, walking past the older man who shrugged and followed not wanting to get into another spat over something especially with a woman with a hair bun so tight. When they were out of sight, Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Faster then you can say school" she mocked looking back at her two friends.

"Can she get anymore lame" agreed Riona.

"God why does she always have to stick her nose in everything" said Rikku.

"She did let us modify our uniforms because we represent our team all the time, so we have to look goooood" smirked Tifa

" That was great of her" added Riona.

"That's about it," said Rikku.

The guys were just listening to them talk " So that's why you girls are dressed like that" remarked Kenny.

They nodded, noticing that the students were all slowly piling into the building, a bleach blond girl came and linked her arms with Kai and Rei, "Boys staying with these snot nosed girls is bad for your reputation, they just want you to be late for school" she looked at the three girls with a fake smile.

"Uh Holly...let...go" Kai and Rei both said pulling there arms back.

Tifa advanced and pulled Holly off them " The only person that what give them a bad reputation is you".

"Sorry ladies but I knew these guys before you, they always come to the park me and my friends hang out at we talk all the time" Holly gave the guys a saucy smile and dragged them off to the school, leaving the three girls at the end of the line, annoyance clear on there faces.

Once everyone was in the main foyer the doormen closed the large mahogany doors. Everyone was crowded into the foyer and waiting for the auditorium doors to open to receive the beginning of year speech. The entrance was filled with the voices of 1000 students talking about their summers.

"Can you believe the nerve that Holly has!" huffed Tifa.

"SHE IS SUCH A WHORE!" yelled out Riona.

The foyer went silent and turned to look at her at the mention of the word 'whore'. She hid behind Tifa, and then noticed in the corner the guys they had been talking to just before. "Speaking of whore, there she is all over them, with Betsy the cow and Misha the poodle."Tifa said loud enough for them to hear. The guys immediately took notice of the girls and quickly joined them.

"What a pleasant surprise, are you sitting with anyone because we would be more than willing to sit with you three... please!" pleaded Kenny. Max nodded furiously.

"Are you guys sure 'she' wont mind," Riona pointed at Holly. Kai, Rei and Tidus turned to look; they shuddered as Holly, Misha and Betsy all blew kisses in their direction.

"Oh her she's just kinda there" Rei soured.

"There is one thing she's good at and that is F..."Tyson was cut off when his face hit the ground, thanks to Tidus' hand.

"Tyson why do you always sleep with the whore types, God now that's why she's following us cause she thinks were going to sleep with her too" Kai said slowly shaking his head " I would never do that if you paid me the largest amount of money".

" Can we please get off the subject of Tyson actually getting some, and get off the Holly topic before she hears us mention her name then she'll be all over us again" Tidus whispered looking around them finding Holly who was flirting with the captain of the guys football team.

" So you three sitting with us?" asked Rei.

"Well since were on the same page and you've all being so nice to us, of course" smiled Riona.

All the guys seemed relieved. As the students piled into the now open auditorium, Tyson stopped" I guess were all friends now?"

"Good guess" they all replied walking in.

**Authors Note: Well there you go my first chappy, yes it's slow to start off but like I'm uploading like 5 chapters today so you wont have to only rely on this chapter, hope you people enjoy and keep reading! So see that little button therepoints to review button it likes when your mouse arrow presses on it, it makes it happy, so press it and give me anything you wanna say! I take anything in, oh and in future notes I am warning all of you who have read this far, I am a incredibly random person, randomness is I, so press on that little button and make it happy :D see you people in the next chappy::twirls, and floats off into the sky:**


	2. The Freedom Fighters

**Disclaimer: Yes once again I DO NOT OWN Beybladecries I don't own Kai or Rei sobs But I do own my own characters, and If i called my daughter Tifa square Enix wouldn't sue me cause what's in a name, nothing exactly my point. Yes so please don't sue me it'll hurt my feelings and my bank account. **

After the assembly all the students were told to follow their scheduales, and go to their new classes to meet the new teachers, which all talked about the same thing: school rules. Which made the day extremely long. The final bell had finally rung and everyone excitedly ran through the school gate. Tyson and the guys walked all together , since a new school year began so did an new beyblading season, which led to more practice.

" Those girls were really cool, but I didn't see them all day, too bad they aren't in any of our classes" said Max hoisting his bag up higher onto his shoulder.

"Mmmmhmmmm" replied Kai, Rei and Tidus.

"I'm really curious about how well they beybattle though, thats been on my mind all day" Kenny pushed his glasses higher onto his nose.

" How well they beybattle wasn't the only thing i'd like to know about them" smirked Tyson," Plus were the world champions whatever the Headmistress said was way out of proportion, how can they be better then the Demolition Boys or the Magestics, please all they're good at is talking".

All the guys agreed and continued walking down the road to Tyson's, when a high pitched scream tore through the silence. They all stared at eachother for a moment, but were violently awoken from their daydream when the same person screamed again.

Kai, Rei and Tidus were the first to run to the source of the scream stopping when they reached around the corner.

"Freedom Fighters, I know you know them your one of their snitchs, come on tell me where the headquarters are, or else I can't guarantee you'll get out of this alive" Holly had a girl about the same age as her up against the wall with her fist raised to strike the defenceless girl.

All the guys heard was Holly asking where the Freedom Fighters were, since the rest of the sentence was cut off by the other girl's whimpers of pain.

" Hardly seems fair, one girl against a group of dirty cheats, how about we even the odds". Now that the rest of the guys had joined them they were watching from a distance. Misha and Betsy were both behind Holly all three of them looking up onto the apartment building.

The guys followed the girls' gaze and saw Tifa standing impressively on the roof, suddenly taking a leap off the top and gracefully landing on her feet between the girl and Holly who had backed away to see who it was.

Two more figures apeared and jumped off landing next to Tifa,the trio of Riona,Tifa and Rikku were now standing evenly to Holly,Betsy and Misha.

"Well then I guess we have to settle this once and for all, and theres only one way to do it" Holly pulled out her blade, Misha and Betsy followed their leader's actions and pulled out there own.

Kenny opened up his laptop but a hand shut it," No Kenny just watch for now" Max was the one that stopped him. They all looked on, wanting to see what was going on instead of getting distracted by some analysis on the laptop.

Rikku laughed " Nice move there Holly. Choose something that we can make you look like crap at "she pulled out a purple blade.

"Let's Go HOE!" Riona swiftly pulled out her blade and attaching it to her launcher.

Tifa quietly pulled out her blade and readied it for launching.

Rikku turned her head to see that Misha and Betsy had both let go of there blades to kidnap the terrified girl on the floor. She ran forward and pulled her out of there grasp.

"Well looks like your friend is busy with two of mine, I'm more then enough to take on the likes of you" Holly boasted.

"Suit yourself" Riona said simply.

"Let it RIIIPPP!" both Tifa and Riona launched there blades with great power and speed.

Riona and Tifa's blades clashed with Holly's, an immense light covered the bladers when the blades collided.

"Holy crap Kenny what was that" exclaimed Tyson shielding his eyes. They all turned to Kenny "I have no clue" was his dumbstruck answer. They all turned back to the action, watching sparks fly as the metal clashed.

" Sorry but we have no time for amatures, DARK DRIGER!" Tifa yelled , out of the center of Tifa's blade came a beautiful silouehtte, the strong features of a powerful and graceful tiger, it's fur and armor a mix of black and yellow. Dark Driger was big, beautiful and powerful.

"You hoes are finished BLACK DRAWNZER!" Riona followed Tifa's lead, the magnificent bird rose out and joined Dark Driger , his black and red wings streched out to there full length.

Kai and Rei looked on open mouthed along with the rest of the Bladebreakers while Tidus watched on curiously examining every emotion that came and left the scene.

"How can that be, theres a ...Dark Driger...!"Rei's voice was a mix of awe and confusion.

"How did Riona get Black Drawnzer...how could anyone get those bit beasts" Kai's held a similar tone as Rei.

Rikku meanwhile was yelling back and forth with Misha and Betsy," You know what, Fuck blading" Rikku launched herself at Betsy, but was held by someone wrapping their arms around her and pulling her back.

" What the!"she looked up to see Tidus. The Bladebreakers were now on the fighting scene attempting to stop the madness, someone was bound to walk by.

" FINAL FREEDOM ATTACK!"

Everyones eyes looked upon the two enormous bit beasts who had both dissapearded in a swirl of pink and purple that turned into a beam, blinding the onlookers, the powerful pillar of light broke the ground beneath them. Once it was gone Holly had a look of disbelief on her dust covered face. Her blade was trashed into pieces as Tifa and Riona's blades still spun triumphantly. Holly's face clouded with anger as she glared at all of them "This is far from over. You have no idea what's instore for all of you! If your not with us your against us Bladebreakers" Holly quickly ran off into the shadows of the now unrecognizable alleyway, Betsy and Misha followed.

" Well that wouldn't make a difference now would it, she wasn't our friends in the first place" stated Rei looking at the rest of his team.

" Oh well what a lose" Kai faked dissapointment.

" Umm hello but is anyone going to comment on what just happened hear cause I will, YOU GIRLS ARE..." Tyson stopped talking when he heard a shrieking laugh.

Tifa and Riona now had their backs towards the shadows, three silver glints could be seen in the darkness, cutting through and coming into the sunlight, fully exposing what the objects were. Three sharp switch blades whistled through the air. Tifa and Riona tried to turn but were moving to slowly to dodge them, Rikku's eyes went wide with surprise.

Finding herself on the ground, Tifa was on her back laying on the cold pavement, her eyes were closed, there was no pain no tearing sensation. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Rei's face just inchs away from hers.

Riona opened her confused eyes and found herself staring at the cold grey ground. Attempting to lift herself, something held her down. The near panicing blond quickly caught a glimpse of what was holding her down and saw Kai shielding her body with his own.

Rikku had her eyes open the whole time, Tidus had thrown her down, her back hitting the cement floor,him falling ontop of her to protect her from danger.

" You might of had your boy toys protecting you this time, but next time were coming for all of you" Holly's voice echoed off the closed in walls of the apartment buildings, it was followed by the high pitched laughter of her two idiotic friends. As quickly as it started it ended, leaving no one hurt.

"Is that girl alright?" asked Riona getting up with Kai's help.

Tyson , Max and Kenny came running into the alley " Yup she's fine we got her out of here".

Tifa brushed herself off " I swear I will rip her hair out strand by strand, her bad dye job along with it" she said venomously "Is she out of her mind throwing knives out of no where imagine if someone else would have gotten hurt! She's completely off her rocker!"

Riona stared into the dark part of the alley " I hope you all know we are so in for it tomorrow"

"Bring it on!" said Rikku punching the air.

Kai, Rei and Tidus were watching the three girls converse when Tyson's sniggering interrupted them.

" And what is so God damn funny!" said Kai giving him a icy stare.

" You three are in looovvvveee" said Tyson dodging a fist from Tidus.

Kai and Rei decided to ignore the last comment Tyson spoke, since what else did they expect coming from the mouth of an ignoramis. The three girls finally turned to look at the guys, Kai, Rei and Tidus all stood there looking at eachother during an awkward silence. Tifa smirked , Riona and Rikku catching on, they suddenly threw there arms around the boys that had saved their lives.

"Thank you all for saving us" they all chorused.

"No prob" Rei said keeping his cool and hugging back.

" It's not like us to just let people die," Kai said in his usual unemotional tone.

" Hey anything for you Rikku" Tidus smoothly slipped in.

"Wow we actually have friends that are girls that aren't Holly types" Tyson said in awe looking at Kenny.

"Tyson who are you refering too?" asked Kenny.

"Probably to Hilary" chimed in Max.

"Don't remind me of her, she's terrible when she's drunk" Tyson soured.

" Now is not the time to talk about this. Look at the time! Your grandpa is waiting for us" Kenny looked at his watch.

" Hey I got an idea why don't you three come sleep over since your probably far from home, since were friends and all, we could umm get to know eachother better" Tyson scratched the back of his head.

" Sure as long as yours not expecting anything" Rikku stared directly at him.

"Now why would I think a thing like that" Tyson faked not knowing what she meant.

"Because you're Tyson" everyone replied.

When the group arrived at Tyson's house, the sun was setting, a mix of dark blue and orange was lingering on the horizon as the last rays of sun sank and the moon slowly began to rise.

"Hey little dudes what's shaken' " Tyson's Grandpa came out of the kitchen. His rgin widened when he saw the three girls standing with the group of guys which he had provided a home throughout the three years of mass beyblade hysteria, and now they brought three girls home.

" DamnTyson, guys, where did you pick up these chicks, good thing Hilary isn't here she would look bad next to them, what sly dogs you are."

Tifa, Riona and Rikku all looked at eachother skeptically. Tyson rolled his eyes slightyly embaressed. "Alright Grandpa that's enough were going in the kendo room, alright? All our sleeping bags are in there. G'night Grandpa!" Tyson said quickly pushing the three girls into the large room.

After a half an hour of preparing the sleeping bags, everyone was engaged in their own conversations.

Tifa and Rei were on one of the sleeping bags laughing, both were inching closer to the other, not to mention it was obvious that both were in flirtation mode.

Riona had actually goten Kai to talk, he was laughing and smiling and tried to find excuses to poke and tickle Riona. Riona was smiling ' how did this happen, Mr. I don't smile, is laughing with me and not in that maniacle laugh that he had when he went with the Demolition boys'. She had seen the last three championships. She had seen the battle with Brooklyn, she knew that these boys were a powerful force. She would talk to Tifa, and Rikku. They were the team.

Rikku was sitting with Tidus, Tyson,Max and Kenny. Tyson was interogating Rikku, asking many different questions, which ended in Rikku punching Tyson through the thin wall. Rikku looked over at Riona who was motioning them to join Kai and herself.

"Hey look at those two, they are getting awfully touchy" grinned Rikku glancing at where the two sat, and she sa some physical contact.

"I know she hasn't had that happy look in a long time" smiled Riona, they both seemed to be on the same brainwave getting up to go see Tifa, they left Kai and Tidus confused.

Rei had his hand on Tifa's but immediatly pulled it away when Riona came and sat right on Tifa's lap" So Tifa, what's going on?".

Rikku came and sat on her other lap " So you in Love?" Rikku smiled.

"Screw off" Tifa got up pushing both of them to the floor, before storming onto that patio.

"God were stupid" Rikku smacked herself.

" What's going on?" Rei asked watching Tifa pacing outside her hand to her mouth.

"Well something happened between her and her umm well ex"Riona stopped there.

Tifa walked in taking in a deep breath, she sat on the bench that was against the wall " Well since your all friends I guess I could trust you".

They all nodded, now all sitting on the ground infront and next to her.

Tifa sighed and started "My ex boyfriend died... during a beybattle with Holly's team, they were battling so intensly that the ground underneath them opened and they both fell in. Nobody went back to check if anyone was alive because the police came and took us away to make sure no one else got hurt. They never found anyone through the tons of rock..." she finished sadly looking down.

The room was quiet, Rikku looked at everyone "well since were all pouring our hearts out my boyfriend cheated on me with that whore Holly, and now he's somewhere in the world doing her dirty buisness". Everyone taken aback from her bluntness they guessed the blond was going to do the same.

" Holly was my, well friend I guess you can say that, before I met Tifa and Rikku, we used to hang around, practice our beyskills, when she started to date my brother things fell apart. I tried telling my brother that she was a dirty stinking whore and that I dodn't want him sleeping with her cause she probably had some disease, so then we got into a huge argument. One night they had all gone out partying and some people they didn't like were there so Holly begged my brother to go kick their ass', and that's when he got killed"

"Holly is some piece of work" Kenny said. They all nodded. Everyone obviously bitter about the trouble that Holly had caused, there was only more to come.

" Were goign to help you fight her" Tyson got up with a resolved look on his face.

" Definatly, were going to become one team, how about were the new BladeBreakers, since you girls can definatly trash blades" Rei also got up and crossed his arms.

The three girls agreed, "Are you sure you want to get yourselves involved in this, it might get really serious not to mention emotional turmoil, physical pain maybe death?" Rikku expalined.

They all nodded.

"Wow you guys are the best! But i'm really tired and need a bath, I think i passed the bathroom on the way in?" Tifa said grabing her bag and walking to the door. Tyson nodded.

Riona got up also "Tyson where's your phone?". "In the hall over there" he pointed. "thanks".

Tyson, Max and Kenny had gone oustide to practice before bed and Kai and Rei had gone for a walk, leaving only Rikku and Tidus in the room.

"Rikku I'm really sorry about everything that's happened to you with Holly"Tidus looked into her light green eyes.

"there really isn't anything to be sorry about, Holly's should be the one sorry" Rikku said smiling.

They hadn't noticed that they were drifting closer and closer to eachother "Tidus I think I like you, it's kinda crazy after one day but there's a connection that i've never had before..." Rikku's face drifted nearer to his, slowly closing her eyes, she leaned forward.

Kai and Rei walked down the wooden floored hall without saying a word, when they turned the next corner to where the phone was, a faint yelling was heard, that eventually got louder, at the end of the hall stood Riona, her face had held a look of disbelief and her eyes held back unshed tears. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF WHORE , I'M ALMOST 16 I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, I'LL STAY WHERE I WANT TO!" she slammed the ringer down making the phone fall to the ground, she herself fell to her knees bringing her hands up to cover her face, ignoring the phone completely.

"Hey are you alright, why don't you get off your knees"

Riona looked up to see Kai giving his hand out to her, she gratefully accepted it getting to her feet. They stood there looking at eachother, neither saying a word.

"what happened" Kai finally broke the silence.

Riona wiped her tears away" Oh it's nothing my parents are just jerk-offs, let's just forget about it, but thanks for asking Kai your really sweet" she brought her lips to his cheeks and planted a quick peck. She immedialty turned around and walked down the hall "See ya Later Kai".

Kai turned and walked back to Rei with a facial expression that surprised Rei, Kai was actually blushing.

When Kai had reached Rei he stared him down" Not a single word"

"I wouldn't dream of it, but i really need to go to the bathroom, which is right there" Rei said grinning at Kai, then took a few steps and was infront of the door, he reached his hand out, Kai had a look of realisation and opened his mouth to speak but Rei had already slid the door open.

"WAIT REI TIFA'S IN...there" Kai's jaw dropped, Rei's eyes went wide,a silly grin crossed his face "umm I kinda fergot..."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Tifa quickly grabbed a towl and wrapped it around herself, Rei immediatly slid the door shut.

Kai and Rei both slid down the wall"Wow, Tifa's...wow" Rei closed his eyes.

"real smooth there Rei" Kai mocked but shut his mouth when the door slid back open, Tifa stepped out, both their pairs of eyes scanning her, the sweet smell of lavender came to their nostrils the minute she walked out. She had on a small tank top with spaghetti straps and short pyjama shorts, which both had mini tiger patterns on the candy green color, they definatly did not hide her curves and legs, which Rei was slowly taking in each detail of.

"uh..we...uh...umm..sorry..about" both males were having trouble forming coherent words.

Tifa smirked and walked past them, pulling and elastic from her wrist" come on lets get to bed" she said while pulling her soft locks up into a ponytail.

The guys swallowed hard running up next to her, they all stopped when the door to the room opened on it's own. The three stepped back readying themselves to hit whatever was coming out, but relaxed when they saw Tidus who's hand grasped another,Rikku stepped out behind him, Rikku's cheeks were rosy, and they both had broad smiles across there faces.

"Did I miss something?" Kai tried surpressing laughter, slowly looking at Tifa and Rei who themselves were trying not to make any smart comments.

" With you two all flushed and sweaty ,you must have gotten pretty Hot-N'-Heavy"Tifa tried to keep a serious face on.

They both looked in there direction and immediatly let go of eachothers hands, Rikku blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Tidus gave a silly grin. Rikku looked at Tifa "what are you guys doing up so late?".

"We can ask you the same thing" All three individuals across the room answered.

Riona came down the hall followed by Tyson Max and Kenny, they all stopped next to the three that wre already standing across from Rikku and Tidus. Riona saw Rikku's flushed face and smiled at Tifa "how about we all get to bed, before Tyson's grandfather has a cow, we are making alot of noise" Riona slid open the door to the room, once everyone was in, the light went out, the natural light of the full moon and the stars shown into the room, a shooting star flashed throught the sky right over Tyson's house.

**Author's note: Second chapter in one day, well there should be athrid and a fourth up also, maybe a fifth if i finish the chapter. So hope you guys enjoyed this one a bit more action on this one, and so love is in the air ' sniffs air ' alrighty so i'll shut my mouth and umm go post the next chapter, oh and remember the little purple button loves to be pushed, so please Review it's much appreciated, and I love you all xoxoxoxox**


	3. Close Cut

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Beyblade and it's characters, Blah blah blah blah blah, so don't bust my chops, happy?good.**

It was a calm school day, a long warm day for September, but last period finally came around. The ring of the bell freed Tifa and Rikku from math. Walking into the overly crowded hallways, they met up with the guys , which were all in the same grade. Except Riona who usually waited for them at the bottom of the stairwell. Once all of them had gotten their bags ready, they pushed their way to the stairs leading to the exit. As they walked down the many steps they noticed two girls who didn't look like they were getting along. One with a bad die job and Riona who was on the floor, her cheek was sliced open a small amount of blood trickled down the side of her face.

Holly had a switch blade in her hand, stained with Riona's blood. Holly was right over the helpless blond, hatred clouding her eyes "I told you that you were going to die, I'm going to get rid of you and your little friends too" Holly lifted the knife as Riona was cluthched her side where Holly had kicked her moments before.

The Bladebreakers were at the top of the stairs watching the scene, their feet paralyzed, the helpless feeling of them being unable to do anything was tearing Kai's insides. What was about to happen would tear all of them apart.

Rikku yelled at the top of her lungs" YOU FUCKING WHORE ,I'M GOING TO KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU DIRTY SKANK ASS UGLY RAT!"

Rikku's yelling only made Holly look up from her prey, when her eyes fell on all of Riona's friends watching them, a sadistic smile crept onto her face," Look Riona your friends came to watch you die" she brought the knife up the bloodied tip about to be brought down onto the blond.

While the yelling had saved Riona's life momentarily, Tifa had quickly jumped the 20 steps and gracefully landed at the bottom. She began to sprint, picking up speed with every step she took.

Tyson pointed at the running girl, the group errupting into a mass frenzy of yelling. These girls were definatly something, not to mention alot of trouble, but something told him that it was not over. Not by a long shot.

Tifa didn't hear them everything around her was a blur as she rushed on instinct. Her green eyes darkened, 10 feet she raised her arms, 5 feet she brought them down. A sickening snap ecohed through the hall,and all sounds sharply came back to Tifa's ears, she now heard Rikku's stream of profanity spill from the red-heads mouth.

"HOLY SHIT SHE DECKED HER!" The onlooking group too the chance and all ran down the steps.

Riona had gotten up with Tifa's help. Whiping the blood from her cheek she looked up with vengeful eyes,

" That whore she cut my cheek." Riona jumped at her grabing her hair, Holly rithing in pain as soon as a tuff of her hair was in Riona's grasp.

Tifa walked up in front of the curvy girl. "No one touchs Riona. Now you get to feel what it really is to mess with us"Tifa brought her fist up, ignoring the warning from her friends she was ready to bring her fist down.

"You will do no such thing"

Rikku and the BladeBreakers eyes went wide, Rikku pointed at the person her index finger directed at the newcomer, "It's you!"

" Yes Rikku it's me, what in the world is this" The headmistress picked up the knife"Holly you are suspended for a week now get out of here , now i don't want to hear a word form you Holly your lucky you're not expelled!"

Holly got to her feet glaring at the group, her hair a total mess from Riona's pulling, she picked up her bag and ran out thoughts of her own revenge streaming through her head.

The headmistress looked back at Tifa an Riona " Now your actions will have consequences also, see me in my office Monday morning right when you get to school, and bring your gym clothes" with her final painless word she left, her long dress cleaning the floor as she walked away.

Tifa and Riona looked at eacother confused. "gym clothes? "Tifa scratched the back of her head wondering why they didn't get anything more. She thought that a suspension was going to be a given for what she did.

Rikku threw her arms around Riona, "OMG RI ARE YOU OK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

The blond nodded with a smile, " Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry about this," She smiled whiping the blood away from her cheek.

Kai spoke up, he didn't want them going home. If Holly knew where Riona lived then she would probably attempt something to hurt her. " Hey everyone how about we all go to my house for supper and you can all sleep over, if your parents don't mind you girls being out of home two nights in a row with a bunch of guys" he looked at Riona.

Riona shook her head "oh our parents can't do anything about it even if they do, so we accept your invitation." He must have heard it in her tone that she was definatly surprised that he, the person who never spoke, or enjoyed company would want all of them over at his house.

As they all walked out a long black limo pulled up infront of the school, a driver came out of a sleek black limosine. He walked to open the side door,bowing to Kai" Master Kai and company please step in".

Riona looked at the Bladebreakers to see their reactions. They didn't look shocked, but she was. So he was rich, but if she remembered correctly from what she had heard from Tifa that he was Voltaire's grandson. She shuddered at the thought. She had only seen the man once in person, and she was grateful that she was young then.

The ride was short. They reached large metal gates, beyond them stood a large mansion. The grass around it a dark healthy green, cut down so that every blade of grass was equal. A colourful array of flowers was spread out throught the land in a mix of pinks,yellows,and reds. They reached the front doorstep and once again the driver opened the door for everyone to step out.

They walked up the stone steps to the lavish glass doors, opened by an older man in a black and white suit. Once everyone was in the mansion Tyson looked at the three girls who didn't seem too impressed with the size and quality of the home. The furniture was made of nothign but the best and the paintings on the walls were done by famous artists such as Monet and Da Vinci.

"You three are the first people to walk into this mansion and not be amazed" Tyson said in disbelief.

"You obviously haven't been to Tifa's house, " Rikku laughed waving him off.

"Or any of ours" Tifa added.

"Don't worry we'll invite you all since you've been so nice inviting us into your homes" Riona smiled sweetly.

" But it is very nice" Tifa said looking around taking in the small details that made all the difference compared to a naked one.

The butler came back into the entrace hall and bowed "Dinner is ready so if you'll please leave your belongings here, we will take them up to your rooms on the 2nd floor".

After dinner Kai took them all on a tour, reaching back into the entrance they walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor. Much to the dismay of Tyson, who had had too much to eat and couldn't get up three stairs without the help of Kenny and Max, since Tidus, Kai and Rei were much too busy entertaining the ladies.

"Your rooms are down there at the end of the hall, theres a hot tub in the other direction the bathroom is near there. The phone in your room or out near the bathroom," Kai pointed down where each thing was.

"Guys you know where your rooms are, like usual" Kai said changing back to his usual emotionless tone.

"But Kai wheres my room" Tidus whined purposly into his brother's ear, but was ignored.

After everyones goodnights they went to their rooms, but since it was a Friday no one would be going to bed. The girls went to the room just to see what it looked like . Once they reached the end of the long navy blue carpeted hallway they pushed open the door to reveal a large room that held three double beds, it was nicely decorated and colour coordinated. The three quickly found their belongings and started rumagging through the bags.

Rikku was in quite a hurry grabbing her bathing suit out, she would start gaining his trust as soon as possible. She wasn't only doing it because she was told to, but because she was having feelings for the guy, which was strange in her books.

Tifa quirked an eyebrow up " Gee Rikku your prepared it's like you knew he had a hot tub, wait im guessing you knew they were going to invite us tonight, was that before or after your tongues got tangled".

Riona burst out laughing " Rikku you sure are quick with Tidus, are you sure your not moving too fast?" she said seriously.

Rikku looked at her nodding her head " I don't know why but I have a feeling there's more to us just meeting them then we think. I mean yeah we had to find them. That's what they told us, but with him I have this thing that... well it feels like I've known him forever like were meant to be together. I really don't know how to explain it, it's not like i'm going to sleep with him after two days, but I'm not letting this one get taken by Holly, so you two should claim your territory cause Holly's on the prowl and yeah shits going to happen, plus we have to gain their trust and how much better then to give them what they want. Now the hot tub is mine so, do not disturb" Rikku winked and walked out bathingsuit in hand.

Riona and Tifa watched her leave then turned to look at eachother. " I felt the same way when I was talking to Kai the other night. It's like we have a special connection, besides matching bit beasts" Riona said sitting down.

Tifa nodded slowly and walked to the baywindow and slowly sat doiwn looking out into the now dark sky that was filled with shimmering stars, and a clear cresent moon, illuminating the mansion in a dim light, not too far off stood the city thousands of lights creating cold, artificial light.

Riona looked down then back at Tifa " I really hope you know 'That' doesnt get in the way".

Tifa turned back to Riona a sad smile on her face "Me too".

Riona," I'm going to take a bath then unfortinatly call my parents".

Tifa nodded again and went back to staring out the window, everything was so complicated. So delicate, but so were they. Heartstrings being pulled by people everyday of her life.

After leaving the room Riona quickly walked down the hall, originally she wanted to take a bath but she decided on calling first, " Might as well get it over with. " she sighed aloud. Walking up to the phone she dialed waiting for the angry voice of her nanny to pick up.

Kai walked out of his room gently closing the door, he highly doubted that anyone was sleeping, but nonetheless he didn't want anyone knowing he was out, he continued down and saw Riona. He knew he had heard someone. A frown came to his face when he saw gleaming tears roll down her pale cheeks, she let the receiver fall and then slipped to her knees sobing. Kai ran to her and wrapped his arms around her attempting to comfort her.

Riona opened her eyes as soon as she felt the strong arms envelop her, they were so warm. Turning to see who it was, she had to blink several time to believe such warmth could come from the cold Kai Hiwatari. She opened her mouth to speak but the words came from him first.

"Riona I told you if you weren't aloud..." Kai was cut off by her finger gently pressed against his lips.

"No I'd rather get yelled at then, go home with my stupid parents that are never there, it's the stupid nanny that takes care of my brothers and I. She says hurtful things. That i'm just a good for nothing whore and stuff like that" she whiped away a tear.

"Well she doesn't know what she's talking about, your far from being a whore or good for nothing. Your a great person Riona it might only be two days that we know eachother but it feels like forever. I want to be more...then just your friend."

Kai had trouble expressing any sort of feeling, Riona saw this. He had never really revealed any real emotion to anyone, she had heard the story about Kai and the evil psychopath Boris. There faces were inching close and closer to eachothers , as Kai still held Riona in his arms. A door opening snapped them apart. They looked in the direction of the noise, turning back to look at eachother Rion gave a radiant smile that slowly melted the ice around his heart every time she flashed it. "Thank you Kai and I feel the exact same way. "

Kai got up helping Riona to her feet. He smiled and started walking away, Riona looked down as if she was contemplating something," What the hell, theres definatly something here who cares I wont let him get away " she thought.

Kai wondered if Riona really felt the same way when a hand grabed his arm and he turned around to have Rionas lips pressed against his,he tried to maintain his cool exterior and quickly gave into the feeling. He wondered how someone seeming so innocent could muster the courage to kiss him.

" Do you believe me now? " Riona smiled then walking a few steps, she turned back around " I'll be taking a swim, care to join me? " Spinning around quickly she headed back to her room. Her heart beating in her chest, never had she done something so bold.

Kai smirked "I think I will".

Tifa sat looking off into the distance concentrating on the dark shadows of the trees dancing about in the wind, when the door opened, Riona walking in once again.

" That was a quick bath " Tifa mused still looking out the window.

" Thats because i'm going swimming...with Kai, and I didn't take a bath. "

Tifa turned to face her friend with an amused look, and a growing grin. "With Kai? Gee Riona you sure did take Rikku's advice " Tifa was cut off by the ring of the telephone, she lazily stretched over and pressed speakerphone." Tifa here"

"TIFA HI IT'S ME MIKE, AND ME MARK! TIFA WHEN YOU COMING HOME?" the speaker blared with two juvinile voices yelling at the top of there lungs.

Tifa smacked her head with her hand, " You've got to be fucking kidding me." Rolling her eyes at Riona who had already started to chuckle, She was restraining her voice with great difficulty " How in the hell did you get this number, I'm hanging up now so DON'T call me again ok? Bye bye " Tifa tried to hold back her annoyance.

" TIFA YOU AT A GUYS HOUSE, ARE YOU AND HIM GOING TO YA KNOW HAVE SOME FUN BOINK SHABOINK BOINK!" the two boys on the other end shouted gingerly.

Tifa stood up calmly then let loose, much to Riona's protests of reasoning, that they were both only seven years of age.

" YOU DUMBASS EXCUSES FOR LITTLE BROTHERS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL..." Tifa was cut off by her brothers both yelling at the top of there lungs " TIFA AND A BOY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

Riona was holding Tifa back from sending the telephone across the room.

" YOU LISTEN YOU TWERPS HANG UP THE FUCKING PHONE! " Tifa was then cut off once more by an older male voice.

Riona immediatly smiled " Hi Sebastien!" she greeted cheerfully, Tifa glared at her, and she immediatly shut her mouth.

" What do you want" snapped Tifa.

" Tifa that you? Get home NOW!".

Riona whisperd into Tifa's ear with glee," Tifa it's your older brother"

" Yes I know" she whispered then spoke up, " Seb i'm at a friend's house, I'll be staying the night, and I promise i'll come back home tomorrow," she returned to a calmer tone.

" A friend's house, right, your at Kai Hiwatari's house with the rest of the bladebreakers, an yesterday you were at that idiot Tyson's house, I wanted you to meet them but what are you thinking you girls are completely outnumbered by a bunch of guys that probably aren't the ones!" Sebastiens voice was stern and loud, he himself trying to control his voice.

"HA TIFA'S IN TROUBLE, TIFA'S IN TROUBLE" chorused Mike and Mark.

"MIKE MARK FUCK OFF" Sebastien yelled, the sound of people quickly running, a large smashing sound followed by a slam of the door and one pair of footsteps coming back to the phone.

" Sebast, do you have spies on me, checking where I go" Tifa asked with high suspision.

"Fine you can stay with them" Sebastien ignored Tifa's question.

"Hey answer the question!"

" As long as you don't sleep with any of them and come home knocked up" Sebastien finished casually, Riona who had been quiet through the rest of the conversation burst out laughing.

" Christ it's two fucking days what do you take me for, plus I have good taste " Tifa smirked.

" Ha good taste thats funny, you call your ex good taste" Sebastien mocked.

" GOOD NIGHT! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Tifa hung up the phone lieing back down" That really wasn't nessecary".

Riona was looking through her bag when he had said the last thing "Tifa he didn't really mean that you know how big brothers are they just want to get under your skin".

Tifa sat back up and smiled at Riona " I know that he's always bugged me , now don't worry about it, go meet Kai, isn't he waiting?"

Riona blushed standing up fully, she quickly walked out of the room waving to Tifa before she walked out to meet the first guy she had ever kissed... this was going to be werid.

Riona went to the bathroom to put on her bathing suit, sliding the door shut she looked around the bathroom. It was large and had a shower and a large tub in the center of the room. Riona went to touch the towels, they were soft against her skin. She brought the material to her face when she heard a knock at the door. " Umm I'm in here..."

"Good," Kai's voice came through from the other side.

Riona opened the door and was greeted by his lips, which she welcomed openenly. She thought it would have been more awkward then what was happening, her heart fluttered everytime his tongue brushed agaisnt her lips.

He gently guided her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He brought his hands up around her neck and stared straight into her clear blue eyes "I love you, don't ask me how I know , I just do. " His words came out clearly. For the first time in his life he knew what he was felt at that particular moment. He knew he loved this girl that appeared 48 hours ago.

Riona blushed bringing her hand up to caress his face, his skin was so soft to touch, "You don't have to explain anything, I know exactly how you feel , and I love you too."

Kai smiled a radiant smile, bringing his lips back down to where they rested on hers.

Rei walked back into the house,dripping wet hair, and swimming trunks, he quickly went up the marble steps walking down the red carpeted hall to find himself in front of the bathroom door. Checking if it was unlocked he tested the brass handle it was unlocked, turning the knob he swung the door open. He was hit with the sudden vision of two of the most unexpected people to be tongue boxing in the bathroom." You know Kai it works much better with the clothes off " Rei smugly slipped in so that they noticed his entrance.

Kai who had hoisted Riona up on the sink counter, dropped her to the ground. For the first time Kai Hiwatari's cheeks were lightly shaded with red.

Riona covered her face blushing profusly. He was going to tell everyone! Her nanny would find out then she wouldn't ever hear the end of it. She brought her hands up to her head shaking it a few times.

Kai buttoned up his shirt as quickly as humanly possible. "Riona i'll show you my room, and no Rei it's not what you think "Kai glared before Rei could slip in anything along the lines of causing Riona to flush a deeper shade of crimson.

" Got it so if it's not what I think then you'll be leaving your door open? " Rei smirked.

"Precisely"

"Alright then, Thanks for the bathroom " Rei laughed walking in as both Kai and Riona walked out, the dainty blond still covering her face. Unlike the previous occupants, he locked the door.

Rei soon after came out dressed in his usual attire. His long black hair held together in the silk material, his bangs set free in the front of his face,partially out of his face from the red bandana wrapped around his forhead, his clothes were the tradiational white with red sash, his top was sleevless exposing his delicious biseps( shhh as usual personal squealing rights for me). Looking at the time, he decided he wasn't tired and kept walking down the hall.

Tifa was still looking out the window, she usually never spaced out this long. Being alone meant having too much time to reflect on things, leaving Tifa feeling empty. This didn't happen often because she usually kept herself busy, playing sports, going out with friends. Downtime was not a healthy thing for her.

Rei kept walking the mansion was relatively large and he had never walked through the whole thing. A thought randomly came to him 'if Riona and Kai are together and Rikku and Tidus are together, then Tifa must be alone.' He quickly walked down the hall to where Kai directed the girls room to be, and there at the end of the hall there was a door left ajar. He slowly walked up to it and peeked inside, Tifa sat on the windowsill her eyes empty, it was unusual they were always filled with a firey mix of emotions. Slowly he krept in. Rei was surprised that she hadn't noticed him, she always seemed alert, knowing what was happenig around her. He came up behind her and then stopped to look at her face, fresh tears streamed down her rosey cheeks.

Tifa did noticed someone enter, she thought it was probably one of her two best friends. Her eyes widened when two sculpted masculine arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A head resting against her shoulder.  
" Why are your crying?" Rei's soothing voice whispered into her ear.

Tifa turned her head to look up into his deep amber eyes. They captured her gaze, she couldn't concentrate on anything but his eyes.

" I was just thinking," she laughed light heartidly, shaking her head.

" Thinking a little too much so I see" Rei gave her radiant grin.

She smiled, his grin mas contagious, and so was his charm, and his smell and his looks...Tifa would have hit herself if she could but his arms kept her from doing so.

Rikku and Tidus jumped out of the hot tub laughing, "I wonder what the rest are doing, I know my brother has the hots for Riona , and Rei definatly has it for Tifa , lets go spy on them!" Tidus towled off his hair.

"Now that would be great, I really want to catch Riona, she's such a woosy when it comes to expressing herself" Rikku chirped in, soon after their bathing suits were dry the couple ran out quietly, humming the mission impossible theme.

Tifa burst out laughing," You caught Riona with Kai in the bathroom! Now I definatly get to bug her, God I thought she would never tell Kai she liked him,"she finished with a few more chuckles.

Rei laughed stopping to look back into the firey green eyes he had grown to like very much in the hour they spent talking just now. "Yea Rikku and Tidus are together, and well after what I saw, unfortinatly, I think Riona and Kai are too."

Tifa smirked knowing where he was going with that, " Rei Kon are you asking me out?"

Rei was surprised by her bluntness and even more surprised that she caught on to the hint which was so very well covered, or so he thought. Rei opened his mouth trying to think of a way to answer back to Tifa. Talking to her was different. He wanted the words to be perfect.

" Because if you are it's a yes ." She brought her face closer to his, "That's what I was thinking about, what I was really feeling, and after two short days , I felt I was falling for you Rei".

Rei had composed himself and felt hismelf drift closer. " I have no clue why but even if we just met. It just feels so right " he brought her chin up and touched her lips with his. Wrapping his arms around Tifa's waist once again, he felt hers come up around his neck. He pulled her up off the window seat he took a step back and dropped onto the bed Tifa ontop of Rei.

" I know what you mean" Tifa momentarilly lifted her head smiling against his lips,then brought them down once more.

Riona had gotten a full tour of the house with momentary delays of well public displays of affection, which caught the housemaids off guard, the women walking off whispering and the young maids were on the brink of tears. They were interupted by a sudden startling appearance, at least for her.

Rikku and Tidus had run around the corner screaming that theyed caught the two "smooching", Kai in a fit of rage tossed a 1000 dollar vase at his brothers head, smahing it to pieces, causing Tidus to laugh even harder.

They soon were all walking down the hall looking for Rei's room Tidus wanted to congradulate him on walking in on his brother. When they got there the door was open and the room was empty, his swimming trunks laid out neatly on the bed.

Rikku smirked " I have an idea of where he could be" she started ruunning down the hall , Tidus catching on he ran to catch up.

Riona and Kai shrugged and followed not too sure what was going on, and saw that Rikku had her ear pressed against the her room.

Kai caught on and calmly opened the door.

Rei's hands were running down her back, his mouth covered with hers as he felt her hands run up his chest, when they were suddenly shrouded in bright light, Kai at the lightswitch.

Tifa immediatly sprang up flipping onto the floor, Rei lifted himself up his shirt undone. Tifa fixed her top. " Don't you dare say anything I know what you guys were doing the exact same thing!" She pointed out smoothing out her hair.

"Fine but don't deny that you and Rei aren't an item!" Riona waved her finger to Tifa.

" And you don't deny that your an item with Kai" Rei mocked Riona's movements with a crinckled face and exagerrating movements.

Tidus looked as if he were going to say something but Kai cut him off " And we know all about you and Rikku oh dear brother".

Tyson stuck his head throught the door "I couldn't help to listen, so you guys are all going out?".

"Well then I guess you suck at easdropping you fag and that everything we just said passed through your uncomplex head" Rikku retorted harshly.

" WELL YOU MAKE OUT WITH TIDUS AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS KNOWING HIM!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rikku's face flushed red , she grabbed hold of his head and closed the door right onto it, the door slammed shut and Tyson was left groaning out in the hallway. She grumbled more profanities under her breath.

"This is going to be quite an interesting weekend " Rei put his hands on his hips.

"As long as Tyson keeps his lip buttoned he'll live through this weekend" threatened Rikku balling her fist.

" Not likely, you'll probably become vicious at the drop of a pin" Kai said shrugging his shoulders.

" Are you getting on my case!" Rikku looked at Kai who seemed uneffected by one of Rikku's glares.

" Whatever"

" WHAT YOU ONLY TALK TO RIONA!"

" I TALK to people that can have a civilzed conversation which includes neither Tyson nor you"

" I'm going to kick your ass"

" Like to see you try"

" Your really annoying!"

" I know"

Riona rolled her eyes " The weekend might be interesting..." she started.

"But Monday morning will be much so more interesting" finished Tifa who smirked evilly.

Rei poked her side" What's that supposed to mean".

"None of your buisness, you'll see on Monday" both girls smiled as they pushed all the guys out of the room, leaving a confused Rikku and themselves in the bedroom.

**Author's note: Well here is the third chapter, there it is, alrighty then, hope you people enjoyed it next few chapters hold much humour, and a battle muahahhahhhahahha, im afraid it's late and i wont be posting the fourth chapter but I will do it first thing when I wake up tomorrow, like that whoever is really really nice and reading this will have another chapter to read! I'll try to update as much as possible but with school and stuffy coming up i'm going to have to split myself in 4729952762 pieces, because this story is being written on paper first so it's all nice and detailed when I type it and it's interesting for you wonderful people! So like I say every time and will keep saying it press that pretty little purple button to your left it will love you forever and ever and so will I,if that may scare you or not...UNTIL NEXT TIME BUH BYE!**

** 3 Tifa**


	4. The Track Meet

Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade or any of it's contents, but I do own my characters, considering most of them are the identities of my friends, so I own them :p and myself....yes...and I also own a japanses mafia and an army of spitting camels....don't be scared I'm quite harmless.

**Chapter 4---------- The Track Meet**

**The weekend ended quickly and Monday morning was finally upon them. The bladebreakers and Rikku waited outside the gym locker rooms confused, wondering why Tifa and Riona told them to wait there. A young women came walking up to the group, "Hey Rikku, where's Tifa and Riona? Are they getting ready?" she asked.**

**"Umm Hey miss, yea there in there and what are they getting ready for?" Rikku asked confused, when the lockerroom door swung open revealing Tifa and Riona in the school gym uniform , slightly modified to show that they where the reputed beyblading team. **

**"Hun?" Rikku said loudly.**

**"There punishment is to help the teachers at the track meet today, only the participants themselves know, like that we don't have half the school leaving to watch us compete, we practice during the summer and start off right away, they'll be recording the times and .. " she stopped for a moment looking at the guys " You, and You your pictures were in the file of students who were competeing" she pointed at Kai and Rei , flipping through the file in her hand," Go get ready " she ordered, and they complied. She gave a slight nod to all of them and walked off. **

**Tyson came running out of the bathroom "Did I miss anything?"**

**"Your mom" answered Tidus.**

**" WHERE! "**

**"With me, last night "**

**" Piece of crap! "**

**Rikku watched the ridiculus spat immpatiently, then decided to put a stop to things, she calmly walked up behind the bickering two and slapped both there backs, a loud sound came from the contact, then the sound of both guys groaning in pain covered the echo.**

**Another gym teacher passed and told Tifa and Riona to go to the bus. Tifa and Riona said there goodbyes and walked out the gym doors to where the buses were.**

**Rikku turned to the people she was stuck with for a whole day, and sighed " You guys better not piss me off or I will rip your heads off, excpet for you Tidus I like it when you bug me "she winked.**

**Tyson,Max and Kenny rolled there eyes " Like we'd want to stay with you your probably going to go make out in a corner" Tyson said walking off, Max and Kenny laughing as they followed.**

**"They are so annoying!" Rikku fummed. Tidus smirked " Well then lets find a nice quiet place,like that annoying people like Tyson can't bother us "he took hold of her hand and led her out of the gyms.**

**Tyson sat in the cafeteria, stuffing his face with a variety of different foods. He looked up after he was finished:**

**"I'm still hungry".**

**" Whats new " sighed Kenny.**

**" Well there isn't anything else to do, it's either watch Tidus and Rikku make out or watch Tyson eat" Max said poking at some food.**

**" I pick number two " sighed Kenny pushing his glasses up.**

**Outside Tifa and Riona were waiting with the other members of the track team, which included Kai and Rei. The teachers were taking attendance and when there names came about they all walked onto the bus, Kai sitting with Riona and Tifa with Rei. They took seats one in back of the other since it was easier for all four of them to talk.**

**Rei began to make jokes and poke fun at Holly. Riona burst out laughing " That's so true ". Kai cringed "Tyson**

**probably got some disease, actually pretty much most of the male population". Tifa began to laugh, but felt like someone was watching them, then she heard whistling noises, they were being directed to them. She turned around and saw a bunch of jocks starring and whispering,Tifa suddenly felt very uncomfortable her and Riona being the only girls on the bus besides the gym teacher. " Hey Rei, who are those idiots?" she pointed discreetly behind her.**

**He turned around ,the jocks shut up, he pulled the middle finger and turned back to Tifa "Them there the jocks of our school, the biggest players in the world and friends of Holly, not to mention there modo is girls are goals to be conquested" Rei said loudly so that the whole bus heard, the rest of the track team began to laugh loudly, leaving the jocks to sit there being the objects of ridicule.**

**"Not to mention they hate us for always kicking there asses ,and of course always burning them " Kai was starring straight at them. They stayed quite and looked out the window for the rest of the bus ride which was quite long, but the finally reached the field and disembarked.**

**At lunch time Riona and Tifa joined Kai and Rei lieing down on the bleahcers. Both girls sat down on the hot metal seat and enjoyed the soft warmth of the September sun. Tifa pulled out a bunch of food,drinks, pizza, salad, water bottles, and many different nic-nacks. " Wow Tifa it's super good! " Rei said while shoveling some pizza in his mouth. Kai nodded " It's all italian I think? ". Riona nodded "Well Tifa is italian, my brother was born there." Riona looked down. Kai raised and eyebrow " What's his name?"**

**Riona sighed " Enrique ".**

**Kai and Rei both almost fell off the bleachers. " ENRIQUE! " they both yelled. Both Tifa and Riona looked surprised at there sudden outburst, "Umm yea why? "**

**"WE KNOW HIM!"**

**Tifa smacked herself in the head, "Of course they know him they battled with him, well before..." Tifa sighed.**

**Riona nodded slowly "He's my brother that died, he's the eldest, my big brother that Holly took away from me" she said bitterly.**

**" I can't believe Enrique is your brother, and I can't believe that he's....dead" Kai said grabing Riona's hand, rubbing her knuckles delicatly.**

**Riona didn't say anything she opened a bottle of water and took a sip, she suddenly spit it all out on Kai, who looked surprised at Riona's spontanious action. He then looked up and saw Tyson behind her both his hands on her shoulders. "Did I scare you?".**

**" Judging by the spitting of the water onto Kai, yes" Rei said as he grabed a towl and handed it to Kai. Tyson looked at Kai, whos usual wild on end hair, was slightly drooping from the water weighing the ends down. Kai glared at Tyson dangerously, and he immediatly stopped laughing. **

**"So what are you doing here?" asked Tifa handing kai another towl.**

**"Well i kinda fergot that I was on the track team, Kai, Rei and me all run in the rally, but the other dude that was supposed to run with us got hurt and that's a problem " Tyson shrugged rubbing the back of his head.**

**" Who hurt him" asked Kai as he towled his hair. Tyson pointed down to the field where a group of guys were passing around a football, " Jocks.." Rei spat bitterly. Tifa and Riona both loked down, ironically when they looked up to stare, grins immediatly crossing there faces as the looked up at the two girls. **

**"God I'd love to whipe those grins of there stupid faces" Tifa swore throwing her water bottle with precise aim at one of there heads. A loud groan of pain escaped him, since the bottle was completely full. **

**The three bladebreakers burst out laughing, Tifa gave a look of statisfaction to Riona who chuckled, but stopped immediatly when there coach, who was the female gym teacher that spoke to them in the morning," Enough jokes here , since one of your teammates is injured theres going to be a replacement, an that person is Tifa " she said proudly looking at Tifa. Tifa looked up at her with uneasy eyes " But Miss?" Tifa was cut off by the teacher putting her hand up " No buts you were the best in sports all around in the all girl school, I asked if it was ok and there are teams that are intergender". Kai, Rei and Tyson all looked at eachother unsure of what to make of this. **

**"Would the following teams please come down to the track for the Rally race, A, D, E and F" the speaker blared loudly.**

**"Hey A is you guys, and F is the team over there hanging around with our jocks, there the jocks from the other school" the teacher said, "Come on get down there, good luck" she then walked down the bleachers, walking onto the grass plain in the middle of the track.**

**"F for Failiure" cracked Riona " Go Tifa show em' what you got " she whispered to her friend, "Good luck guys" she said loudly as the guys made there way down the bleachers, Tifa gave Riona a thumbs up jumping off the side of the bleachers, landing gracefully on the grass. **

**Every hundred meters one of the four members of each team was placed. Tyson was first with the baton, second was Kai, thrid was Rei and Tifa was the one running to the finish line. They readied themselves for the gunfire.**

**"GO! GO! GO! " Riona yelled at the top of her lungs as the sound of the gun shot through the warm afternoon air. Tyson was off running like the wind, each team toe to toe, Tyson was close to Kai , when he felt a sharp pain siere through his leg, a glass bottle landed infront of Tyson shattering to pieces, Tyson's leg was sliced open, luckily he made it to Kai, who stalled to look at Tyson, but was brought back to speed when the coach was yelling at the top of her lungs, with lighting speed he reached Rei baton in hand, placing it quickly in his hand, Rei ran with incredible speed, the three other teams were much further ahead, but they were catching up. It was Tifa's turn , she quickly grabbed the baton and she was off. Kai and Rei both watched her run in awe, she passed one runner, then the other, the only one that was left was the one from team F, she ran with everything she had,running quicker she was next to him, as they closed in on the finish line. Tifa pushed with everything she had, she was quickly loosing him, she saw everything in a blur, all sounds were muffled, all her senses came back to there original sharpness when Kai, Rei and Tyson threw there arms around her. **

**"We.." kai started **

**"WON!" Rei picked Tifa up in a joyful frenzy.**

**"YEAH!" Tyson jumped, groaning in pain, his leg was still bleeding. Riona came running down the bleahcers " What happened?" Tifa turned to tell Riona " Someone shot glass onto the track" Tifa finished saying looking over Riona's shoulder checking if anything else were to come hurtling out at them. Riona's eyes suddenly widened in shock, her hand pointing out to the middle of the filed. They all followed her gaze, Holly stood there smiling, with her poodle and cow friend. All the stupid jocks laughing at Tyson's injury, glass bottles in there hands.**

**"It's not too hard to figure out who did this " Kai glared at them, a voice snapped them out of there conversation.**

**"Enough yapping around, you two" the gym teacher pointing at Kai and Rei" Both have another race to run so get ready", she stormed off across the field.**

**Rei turned to Tifa a serious look on his face "Don't go anywhere near them, I have a feeling they aren't finished with those bottles, and they might just be aiming at you two, Holly's suspened so the teachers can't do anything about he being here" Rei finished,looking into Tifa's defiant eyes. "Tifa I mean it don't go near them, don't even talk to them". She sighed "Fine,fine" she waved her hand. Rei still looked skeptical " this goes for you too Ri,". **

**Tifa clamped her hands over Rei's shoulders, and began to push him to the starting line "We wont don't worry about anything, well be fine Tyson's here "she chimed.**

**Kai rolled his eyes " That's what worries me...." Riona huffed "Don't worry we'll be fine now you two go run the race" Kai and Rei both sighed,looking back once more to make sure the girls hadn't moved, then ran off to the startup line. As soon as they were out of sight the two girls flopped down onto the grass, next to Tyson and began bandaging up his leg.**

**The bell had rung for lunch, and Rikku and Tidus were planning to take full advantage of there alone time. They had found a nice quite place in the library, this area came complete with very little space and a door hiding them from view. Oblivious to anything around them, they kept on kissing, failing to notice the door knob turning, the door swung open and there stood the librarian. "And WHAT are you two doing?" her high pitched voice bringing them back to speed.**

**Both Rikku and Tidus flew apart, as far as they could in the compact area, both there faces burning red. "We weren't doing anything we promise" tidus defended quickly.**

**"Really then, well I guess I'll give you noth detention for doing nothing" the librarian tapped her foot against the carpeted grey floor.**

**"Fuck-"Tidus said a little too loudly.**

**"What was that?" the old women asked suspiciously.**

**"Umm Fudge" Tidus repeated.**

**" Fudge, I love Fudge, it's yummy " It was apparent that Rikku hadn't been listening at all to what the librarian was saying since she spent half the time looking around the small room.**

**Tidus thought quickly "Uh right Rikku let's get you some fudge from the ummm...cafeteria" He quickly pushed Rikku past the angry old women and out of the library.**

**Riona and Tifa watched Kai and Rei run another lap around the track, since there endurence run was ten laps long, they were of course in first, both running at the same pace. Tyson had fallen asleep on the grass, snoring loudly, and the two girls lay there basking in the sun. A ball rolled up and hit Tifa lightly on her side, she cracked an eye open and saw a soccer ball at her side. She stood up bouncing the ball up into her hands with her foot. Riona now had her eyes open, she slowly sat up " Looks like you found your best friend, Mr.Soccer ball" Riona laughed. Tifa grinned looking at the little boy who had accidentaly kicked it on her. "Hey kid can we play with you?"asked Tifa in a friendly tone. The younger boy nodded quietly and both girls ran into the middle of the field to join him.**

**Tifa was giving some pointers to the little kid and Riona on how to do a proper goal kick, when she noticed the jocks were approaching and were quite close to where Riona was standing. " Hey Riona walk forward and don't turn around, we got company", Riona understood by the look on her friend's face, she knew exactly who was coming up behind her. She walked up to Tifa making it look like she was doing so on her own free will. Tifa pretended to be very interested in the ball.**

**"Ladies, what are you doing alone, how can your boyfriends leave such gorgeous girls unattened too under watchful eyes " a particullarily muscular jock with dirty blond hair and cold grey eyes walked up to them, surrounded by his other football player look alikes.**

**" Well actually it is quite simple, even for you airhead jockies. They are running a race, they are busy, we don't follow them around like there personal lap dogs, and sorry were not your type " Riona answered rudely.**

**"You know Holly types, whores, all the same, following you guys around beging and stuff" Tifa cleared, seeing the looks of confusion and denial on most of there supermodel faces.**

**"You two coming from such a well mannered school, I wouldn't expect you to say such words, Usually all you girls are polite during every situation" The same dirty blond guy answered back.**

**"Well then if were so polite in every situation, was Holly polite when you fucked, did she say please and thank you" Tifa said keeping her voice steady. Riona let out a laugh, shaking her head. The jocks looked at the two girls in surprise. Riona decided to add a quick comment, just for the sake of getting them mad" Do you boys need some ice for that _BURN_ "Riona said smiling at her friend.**

**The dirty blond suddenly smirked a look of recodnition on his face " Well aren't you spunky Tifa, just like Jake described his girlfriend who he was oh ever so proud of" the jock had a nasty grin on his face as he suddenly gripped Tifa's arm pulling her closer.Tifa looked at him in disgust, his vice like grip stopping the circulation in her arm, "Jake is dead! What are you talking about!" her voice was quickly rising, everyones attention was on the scene in the middle of the track.**

**"Let her Go!" Rei's voice came from behind them, walking at a fast pace, Kai right beside him, both looking very angry.**

**"Oh really and what are you going to do about it" the blond jock snarled pulling her closer, Tifa trying desperatly to push him away.**

**"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Rei yelled, Kai holding him back making sure that a fight wouldn't be started, catching the attention of all the teachers.**

**The dirty blond still had that grin that was making Riona sick, on. " Well then catch her" he said shoving Tifa roughly to the ground, but two strong arms stopped her, Rei pulled her up onto her feet. She threw her arms around him, " Rei! Thank God!".**

**Riona who had been slowly getting surrounded by the other jocks, shielded herself behind Kai, the moment he had gotten there, they slowly backed away " Back the Fuck off " Kai said sternly.**

**"Great now we get to beat up your girly boyfriends" one of the jocks smirked, causing the others to laugh insanly " And how about we beat them at what they do best and are the champions of, beyblading" with that he and his friends all pulled out some fancy looking blades and attached them to there launchers.**

**"Good choice ladies, ready to get your ass handed to ya" Kai snarled pulling out Drawnzer, Rei had suddenly got his sense of humour back since Tifa was safe," Your going to be nothing but a bunch of bitchs in the sea ".**

**" You think there afraid of you, your two and they are six they clearly out number you, your screwed boys" said Holly coming up beside the group of guys, her skirt too low for it's own good.**

**"Hey don't you have some nerd to fuck for lunch money?" Tifa said tapping her foot, urging her to get out of the middle of the field. "Get a move on hoe!" Riona yelled.**

**" Holly get out of the middle you might get hurt, stay on the sidelines" the dirty blond jock warned, grabing her gently by the arm and placing her beside him.**

**" Alright but don't mention my name so loudly i'm supposed to be suspended rememeber, the teachers will send me home, and i'll get you two and your little red headed friend too"Holly looked at Riona and Tifa with a deadly glare.**

**"Oh no it's the wicked witch from the west" Riona rolled her eyes, the threat clearly not fazing her.**

**"You mean the wicked witch of the hoes" Tifa added in, Holly giving a frustrated huff.**

**"Don't worry Holly we'll get them for you " one of the jocks said.**

**"Nuff' talk let's blade!" Kai said.**

**"LET IT RIP!" all blades were launched, Kai and Rei's landing gracefully on the grass, turning at incredible speed, truely showing off that they were the world champions for one reason, because they were the best. The jocks looked like rookies beside them. The jocks all attacked at the same, time bashing into there blades. Kai and Rei seemed to be enjoying there assult. **

**"DRAWNZER!" Kai yelled a burst of flames swirling around the blade, a large fire bird formed in the sky, it's magnificent wings spreading causing a humungous shadow over the field.**

**"DRIGER!" Rei called, a large amount of white light came from his blade shining up into the clear blue sky, parting the clouds above, a large tiger shape fomed above them, it stood before them claws ready.**

**The young boy that was still standing beside the two girls looked up in awe " What are those?!" he asked in awe, clutching the soccer ball tighter to his chest.**

**Tifa looked down at the young boy " That's a bit-beast, strong spirits trapped inside the blade, helping us when we need them, usually in animal form, any real fanatic over blading dreams of having one come to them " Tifa finished,returning her gaze to the two large beasts towering over them.**

**Riona looked at the young boy " But there is people that are fanatics enough to steal them away form there owners to use, using them to do evil deeds, even take over the world somtimes, because with bit-beasts your dealing with incredible power, destructive power" Riona smiled sadly at the young boy, before she too returned her gaze.**

**The blond jock smiled sadistically, "Good they called out there bit-beasts, time for them to see, what real bit-beasts are all about, PSYMALORD!" he yelled out, the other bladers all caleld out there own, all starting with the word 'Psy'.**

**"PSY! as in psychic?!" Tifa and Riona both looked at eachother,confusion growing in there eyes, they bit-beasts had no solid form, yet they emitted such strong force, Kai and Rei were pushed backwards by a wave, that everyone felt but did not see.**

**"Surprised little girls, hope you like our attack, oh and Tifa it's from Jake to you " the blond jock smirked blowing a kiss, in Tifa's direction. The words had hit Tifa like a physical blow, the mention of him, always hit something deep inside her, she quickly got over the comprehension of the words and awaited what he threatened to unleash.**

**"READY! MENTAL TAKE OVER!" the whole group of jocks yelled in unison, there blades began to spin at an incredible velocity, what seemed like a large purple wave burst into the air, but as soon as it reached above there heads it dissapeared, Riona and Tifa both kept looking at where the light had dissapeared still sensing it's presence.**

**"Mental?!" Kai and Rei both tried to look for the attack but it was no where to be found, they still sensed the omunis force revolving around them, then it hit them, both guys getting thrown to the grass roughly skidding across it. Both Kai and Rei grasping there heads trying to make the pressure in there heads stop, it felt like it was crushing all reason out and thoughts they normally would never think, ran through, causing both to scream out in pain.**

**" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES! YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER SOMEONES MIND IN A BEYBATTLE!", Riona yelled watching in horror as both Kai and Rei's blades began to slow down," OH NO IF THEY STOP THE JOCKS WILL GET THERE BIT-BEASTS!".**

**"Remember Riona, it's not an official match we could do whatever we want" Holly swayed her hips walking to the side of the blond girl, Holly's voice dripping with satisfaction " Take over there minds boys, the boss will be very pleased" Holly turned momentarilly to order the jocks around, before turning back to Riona and Tifa. " And once your little boy toys brains are taken over, were coming for you and you, and your other twit friend, not to mention all the other bladebreakers. The boss has a special like to you three Freedom fighters" she cackled smirking slightly in Tifa's direction.**

**" What Boss?" Tifa asked crossing her arms, " Who is this person ?"She asked again.**

**Holly kept her smirk, " You'll meet him soon enough" she laughed insanly after her last statment. Riona growing impatient of Holly's constant laugh" You think were going to let you just take over there minds, before you get them you'll have to cross us first, meaning Holly in simple terms, your plans are flushed down the crapper!"Riona lifted her arm to the sky opening her hand, the wind suddenly picking up, streams of light collected themselves in the palm of her hand, her fingers moving to clutch the now present beyblade in her hand. Reaching to the back she brought about her launcher, readying her blade for launch.**

**Tifa outstreched her arm, then bent her it, so that it crossed infront of her neck her hand opened, to the side of her face. In a quick flash of light a blade clutched tightly in her hand, in one swift movement she attached the blade to the launcher, "LET IT RIP!".**

**Driger and Drawnzer, were desperatly trying to fend off the other blades, loosing strength, as there owners lost control of there minds and bodies. The small army of blades had surrounded Kai and Rei , six blades attacking Kai and Rei's. There blades turning dangerously slow, Driger and Drawnzer's powerful glow, fading quickly, Kai and Rei slowly falling into darkness. **

**" Dark Driger!!!!" " Black Drawnzer!" Riona and Tifa both jumped in front of the two fallen guys, shielding them somewhat from the strong waves of pyschic energy, both girls trying to keep the pressure away." STOP THEM!" both girls yelled desperatly, and on command the two mystical bit-beasts emrged, Driger and Drawnzer slowly regaining there glow,there blades began spinning quicker, moving away from the six blade assault.**

**Now the group of onlookers was endless all watching in awe as the matching beasts to Kai and Rei's, emerged, A mix of black and green,red and black, shot up into the sky, a handsome tiger, and flaming phoenix crowded the sky, both readying for attack.**

**"TRASH THERE BLADES!" both girls yelled, pointing to the group of blades, and on command the blades tore through the enemy blades, who were no match comparing to there blades, and the jocks were quickly descimated.Leaving there blades in broken pieces, soiling the rich green grass in the center of the track.**

**The two girls blades came back into there hands, Kai and Rei's were still spinning although quite slowly, and soon came to a stop at there owners feet. Both of them clutching there heads, there minds clearing, they looked up at the group of bewildered jocks, who were picking up the broken shards that were once there blades.**

**"Sons of Bitches......" Rei said getting up, he started to walk forward but was stopped by two hands clasping onto his arm, he looked down at her, him being considerably taller, she didn't have to say anything, her eyes told him that she was completely against, what he wanted to do" But Tifa...".**

**Kai didn't need to say anything his eyes held icy rage, his eyes usually so opaque, were transparent in anger. He stood there fists clenched and teeth tightly held together. Riona gently put her hands on his shoulders, feeling the instant untension of his muscles at her touch," Kai this isn't the place, theres teachers coming, and if a brawl breaks out we could get kicked out of school!".**

**As if on cue, a teacher came strolling to the middle, seeming unfazed by the large group of onlookers, and the broken pieces of plastic and metal scattered across the ground.**

**" What happened here, i heard yelling, anyone hurt?What the hell the fields half destroyed did what you do?" the teacher asked finally noticing the larges cravaces in the now uneven grass, large gaps of earth now visible.**

**" Well you see miss we were attacked by those appearently psychotic jocks, then Holly shows up and well, shes not supposed to be here so, they should all get expelled and we'll live happily ever after, since attemted brain control is just as bad a weapon possesion" Rei said crossing his arms. Tifa looked up at him slightly surprised at his use of language, and the speed in which he spoke it.**

**"Holly get home before I tell the Headmistress and then you might get expelled, and you jocks get out of here, with 3 weeks detention for tearing up thsi field and attempting brain control in public" teh teacher said pointing in the direction of the bus.**

**" Only in public? So it's legal?" Tyson said limping next to them. The teacher seemed to completely ignore the comment.**

**" Umm miss why are they only getting detention, and umm Holly should have been expelled off the bat for almost cutting Riona to shreds" Tifa persisted crossing her arms in annoyance.**

**"Well you see our maste-....Admistrator said it wasn't that serious, So everyone stop standing around and lets get ready to leave, bus leaves in 5 mintues so everyone be on the bus in 5 or get left behind" and without another word the teacher was off, walking in a zombie like state.**

**"Well is it just me or was she about to say master, who the hell says that," Rei said turning to look at his friends.**

**" And getting nearly bouchered isn't serious, I would beg to differ" Riona mused rolling her eyes. Kai looked at her for a moment , and seemed as if he were going to say somthing, but was interrupted by someone yelling from the bus " YOU GUYS 2 MINUTES!".**

**"Crap we'll talk about this with Rikku and Tidus, they'll want to know everything that happened"Tifa said beginning to run for the bus, soon followed by everyone racing to the bus.**

**The bell rang signaling teh end of the school day, Tidus walked out grumpily through the front door, stopping to wait for Rikku, who had put her hand up stifling a yawn" That was one of the most boring days ever, and now we have nothing to do while we wait for the others" she said looking at her boyfriend, who turned around a devilish smirk tugging at his lips. **

**" Well there is somthing we could do" Tidus said as he walked closer to Rikku gently grabing both her hand and pulling her closer so that he easily looked down at her.**

**"Oh.. I get it, now why didn't we think of that before" Rikku wrapped her arms around him running her fingers through his black hair, she stood on her toes, bringing her lips up to his, and sealing a long and tasteful kiss.**

**The yellow bus turned the corner, the students inside talking excitedly about the day, mostly the beybattleing part of the day. The jocks surprisingly stayed mute in the back of the bus. Rei took a quick glace through the bus window, a smirk quickly crossing his face," Seems they didn't notice us come in ".**

**Kai followed Rei's gaze, and quickly rolled his eyes. Tifa raised an eyebrow " How could you not notice a big yellow bus".**

**"Considering they have eachothers tongues down eachothers throats, I'd think it's pretty hard to notice" Kai said looking to the front, finding the bus wall much more interesting then what was going on outside.**

**The bus finally came to stop, the teacher getting up and ordering them to stay seated until they were told to leave. While Kai and Rei had been speaking, Tifa and Riona wer whispering to eachother, momentarily stopping to quietly giggle, finally looking towards the window, the two girls crossed over there boyfriends, who were sitting each beside there own window, and opened them wide. Kai tryingto speak was unable to due to Riona's chest being in his face his hands failing to push her back. **

**" RIKKU! GET-A-ROOM!" Riona yelled at the top of her lungs. Rei was in a similar predicament, with Tifa in the same position, her arm reaching out and grabed Kai's own waterbottle, quickly uncapping it and hauling it through the window. **

**Tifa felt two hands trying to push her back into her seat yet he could not say anything, Tifa smirked " Aww come on Rei, not like you haven't been there before" she winked pulling away from the window. Rei instead tried to change the subject " Tifa your skirt.. is going up" he said pulling it down. She frowed slightly laughing at his still redened face.**

**"YOU FUCKING WHORES!" a loud hollar came from outside the bus, not much to there surprise Rikku was yelling at the top of her lungs, Tidus and herself both drenched from the water Tifa had thrown out the window.**

**"SKANK!" chorused Tifa and Riona.**

**"BITCHS!"**

**"DONKEY FUCKER!"both girls yelled sticking there tongues out and quickly closing there window, the teacher stepping onto the bus letting all of them off. Tifa and Riona tried to get up but where held down by Kai and Rei**

**"Hey whats the problem?" asked Riona looking at Kai.**

**" We should wait until the jocks get off first, and sticking your asses in the air and planting your chest in our faces shouldn't be done infront of them, or anyone else to see" he grumbled in a low voice.**

**"Yeah, they shouldn't be seeing any of you" Rei said crossing his arms, glaring at the jocks as they passed behind the girls.**

**"Awwwwww Rei I didn't mean to make you jealous, you know I only love you" Tifa said hugging Rei, "But I promise I'll make it up to you".**

**Rei smirked his playful side reemerging" You better", Tifa sighed,being happy it was only a momentary anger.**

**Being the last ones to walk off the bus, the parking lot was empty once more, everyone having gone home except for Tidus and.....an armed Rikku who wasted not time in uncapping the two water bottles that she had quickly retrieved from her schoolbag, pouring them over a unexpecting Tifa and Riona.**

**"AWWWWW MANNNN!!!! why did i have to wear my white blouse today,now i'm drenched and you could probably see through my shirt" Tifa complained, slightly tuging at the material that clung to her body. Riona moaned in frustration pulling a jacket over her shoudlers.**

**"Hey i'm not complaining" Rei laughed looking at Kai who seemed to agree, recieving a glare from both girls.**

**" Hey you two deserved it saying crap and throwing stuff" Rikku defended,"Plus i mean the guys probably don't get to see whats under there too often so might as well let them partially see" Rikku smirked looking at the two guys who were, intelligently keeping quiet.**

**"WELL anyways I need to get home, since well the past few days i haven't been there very much, and my parents aren't home too often, and for the one occasion that there home we all have to go home and eat as a family" Riona rolled her eyes.**

**"Yeah same here, parents are home for once and well theres also the tiny fact that my eldest brother would rip my head off if I stayed out one more night, cause it's the overprotective act that he has going on at this moment" Tifa said chuckling.**

**"Well actually I am looking forward to a night of rest, you know without anythign crazy happening or any near death experiences, or unexpected beybattling, I really hope this calms down, because if it continued then that would mean something was going on...." Rei said looking at the others, who all stood there for a moment thinking of the wise words of Rei.**

**"Nah" they all answered.**

**"And as for the rest part Rei, I second that" Kai said hoisting his bag higher up onto his shoulder.**

**" Yeah and I'm sleeping at Rikku's, I get to meet her parents tonight" Tidus said wrapping his arm around her waist.**

**"All the better, you do that at her house, I get to rest without any unwanted noise" Kai said smartly, grabbing Riona's hand and starting off in the other direction accompaning his lady to the gate.**

**"And what is that supposed to mean KAI!" Rikku yelled after him, but he just seemed to be ignoring her, leanign over to give a light kiss on Rionas lips, a smile crossing her lips, and they both parted in opposite directions.**

**"See ya Rikku, oh and Tidus have fun meeting her parents" Tifa winked, being pulled along by Rei's hand tugging at hers. Rei brought his hand up giving a wave to the two still in the parking lot, both Rei and Tifa walking through the gates, embracing eachother and giving eachother a gentle kiss, before walking off in there own directions, there hands still entwined until there arms could not stretch further.**

**Rikku just shrugged smiling "Shall we go" Tidus smiled grabing her hand "We shall".**

Author's note : Now I'm getting mushy on everyone, but i'm going to have to say it might be like this for a few chapters beacsue it is /Romance but I guarantee you it will not be all candy and roses for them, emotional turmoil is right around the corner, and it's just the beginning! Muahahahahhahaha anyways yes theres a chapter 5 being posted today too! and I'll get started on chapter 6 for ya'll nice people I might finish today and go on for 7! Yes summer vacations as you can see I'm a very busy person...with lots of time on her hands, or I just like to keep my mind busy...I blab alot don't I so anyways pleeeeeaaase press that button it's fun to read your comments! CLICK IT CLICK IT !

wuv,

Tifa(yup the same one as in the story, tis my character)


	5. Heartbreaks and aches

Disclaimer: Once again like I say every time I do not own Beyblade or it's hot characters( kai and Rei) and I did use one line from 2 fast 2 furious, and I do not own that either, although I wish I owned some of the cars, they purty.

**Chapter 5--------------------- Heartbreaks and Aches**

**Two weeks had passd since the track meet, and everthing seemed to be back to it's usual quite and serene atmosphere, the usual small glares and comments were thrown back and forth between Holly and The Freedom Fighters, yet everything remained calm and no fights occured much to the likeing of everyone. **

**It was lunchtime at school, and the BladeBreakers and girls were gathered on a bench in the center of the main foyer. Long twentyth century tapestries, hanging from the ancient walls of the school, cascading down to the floor.**

**The strong smell of wood was present since most of the school's interior was only made of the finest wood in the world, keeping a classy and professional look.**

**Riona sat at the edge wrapped in Kai's arms, both incredibly close to eachother, talking quietly, about somethign rather, and Tifa was sitting on Rei's lap both laughing at something he had said, Rei's arms wrapped protectivly around her waist. Rikku and Tidus however where not so discret when it came to making out in public, since they were both quite caught up to notice anything that was happenign in there surroundings.**

**"Ya know it's not like sleeping with him gives you the liscense to make out anywhere you go" Tifa said looking at them, reaching over and slapping Rikku across the head.**

**Max, Tyson and Kenny were all crowded around a piel of random blade pieces, all three of them carefulkly examining each piece to make sure none were defective.**

**" Dude I really don't wanna know that" Tyson said lifting his eyes from a brand new attack ring which he was polishing most proudly, the piece obviously going to be the newest addition to his Dragoon blade.**

**"Hey what is this, who says we slept together" Tidus said innocently, immediatly going on the defensive.**

**"Who says you didn't" Kai retorted defiantly looking at his slightly younger brother.**

**"Shut up bro"**

**"Don't tell em to shut up, you shut up"**

**"Both you girlies shut up.....unbelievable" Tifa said cutting in the small irelevent quirrel.**

**" Listen we all now that Rikkus' in a certain mood after she gets some so there the proof enough" Riona made quotation marks with her fingers.**

**" Alright so what if we did" Tidus said crossing his arms, sticking his nose up into the air.**

**"I would pay to get that thought out of my head, and me thinking that you would never get laid in my life, is actually going out with someone, must be desperate" Kai said running his hand through Riona's blond locks, receiving a sweet chuckle from her.**

**" Hey and what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Tidus' voice rose quite a bit, a tinge of anger in his voice.**

**"YEA! Kai you think your so great with those snide remarks and those smart ass comebacks" Rikku got up.**

**Riona put her hand up between Kai and Rikku" Hey alright you guys cool it, and Rikku you shouldn't just be like making out like two horses in heat in the school you could get like three weeks of detention, the way these teachers seem to be throwing them around".**

**" Alright enough about you people getting laid, and detentions, it's bad for the mental state" Rei said faking a painful cring on his face.**

**"No matter what face you make you still look cute" Tifa smiled, lightly pecking his cheek.**

**"Oh...what if I make this face" Rei kept a straight face with his infamous sexy smirk putting some on just for show. A few girls in the younger grades were heard squealing from the other side of the foyer.**

**" That's your hot and sexy one" Tifa smirked pecking him on the lips.**

**"Yeah but it's meant only for you" Rei added in, knowing the more he said the more Tifa would turn different shades of red, much to his amusment, he loved getting her into awkward situations.**

**" Wow so you guys have matured onto older subjects, you know instead of those spinning top thingys" Holly swished her hips, as she walked up to them, fliping her hair,her shirt undone until the middle of her chest, her cleavage showing much more then it's intially supposed too. " Because I would think that you girls would be the prim and proper i stay a virgin until i'm married types" Holly faked surprise, Tifa knew what was coming and was ready to pummel her for her future words." But wait you aren't actually i know that for a fact, your boyfriend..."Holly pointed at Tifa, Rei suddenly had a confused look on his face," Oh and I'm not talking about you Rei, I'm talking about Jake, and you ask me how I know? Well it's just the simple fact that....he told me so" her voice dripping with pride as she said those words, and watched the color quickly drain form Tifa's face.**

**"HE'S DEAD!" Tifa voice quickly came back into her throat, standing up off a shocked Rei. Riona and Rikku had immediatly side-glanced eachother, while Tidus and Kai stayed shockingly quiet.**

**"AND WHY WOULD HE TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs, quickly looking around, suddenly realizing she was in the main foyer, overcrowded and always had passing teachers. Yet today it was completely empty, them being the only people in the foyer, which was extremly strange for a lunchtime.**

**Rei looked up at Tifa, he'd never seen her so angry before, she was shaking,he was surprised that he wasn't, he knew she had an ex, and that they were extremely close....but not that close. Tifa seeming obviously upset anytime someone brought him up, but Holly saying it just made hearing it ten times worse.**

**"He would tell me because, he and I you know were friends" Holly smiled a sickening smile," But maybe you should ask him yourself".**

**Riona was now standing up beside Tifa, her face a mask of confusion, Rikku's an icy mask of rage. Holly stepped to the side, the lights in the surrounding corridors mysteriously turning off,shrouding the hallway into darkness.**

**" Tifa, Tifa, Tifa come on now you really wouldn't think that would get rid of me, I'm dissapointed in you" the voice rang in Tifa's ears, haunted her mind and heart, she fell to the ground landing on her knees, her legs giving way. She looked in the direction, from which the oh so familiar voice echoed from ,"No......"she uttered.**

**"OH MY GOD!" Rikku and Riona both yelled, seeing the figure come forward out of the darkened hallway and into the light, Tifa's hands coming to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. Rei eyed the newcomer with venomous eyes, already knwoing exactly who this guy was. Kai and Tidus seemed to sense the same thing, now standing beside Rei making sure that he didn't do anything frantic, since the guy obviously seemed to e able to defend himself. With his strikign good looks, directly in teh definition Tall, Dark, and handsome, at least 6 feet tall, his dark black hair, well tanned skin, and well skulpted muscles would make any girl swoon, but not with the three girls standing before him now. Rikku and Riona now had a profound hatred for the guy walking to join Holly's side. Tifa's eyes were locked onto his dark brown ones, neither loosing contact.**

**" What the hell, so you come back and hang out with Holly, without even telling Tifa, crying her eyes out for like 4 months, you asshole! You traitor!" Rikku held back her anger no more, walking up closer, and accusingly pointing at Jake.**

**" I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't with Holly even when we were going out " Tifa said still looking into his dark pools boring into them with her own dark green ones, trying to tear him apart with her gaze.**

**" Your not real" Riona was still in a state of denial, everything was goign so fine and now the world had to come crashing down on them again.**

**" Oh he's real alright, I should know, I touched him" Holly smirked stopping to see the reactions of the group," When we found him he was barely alive, laying there bloody and battered, yet all he coudl worry about was his precious Tifa, but what you didn't know was all this was all a skam, Jake was involved and so was Enrique and so was Brad...."Riona looked up at the mention of her brother, her blood boiling inside her veins, his name comeing from her filthy lips was an insult to him, Rikku's knuckles whitening at the mention of her ex, Holly smiled in satisfaction as she continued " But i won't tell you what it was for, the fact is that they did this on there own will, getting hurt and everything, but they still cared for you girls, it took several months to heal him all up so he was back to normal for you, but you found Rei, and that made his blood boil, then he was officially all mine,in effect he still wanted you. So I'm letting him continue his conquest for you, just for my own enjoyment to watch you skirm, as you have to deal with not only one but two guys" she finshed crossing her arms gingerly.**

**" Tifa your mine and you know it" Jake said as he walked up closer to the fallen Tifa. Rei quickly starting forward, but was held back by his two friends," let her deal with this, if he touchs her then he'll get it" Kai said, but Rei didn't like the idea, but stayed back nonethless.**

**" Screw off! I hear all thsi shit about you and Holly humping eachother, and you expect me to throw myself into your arms, Oh but let me guess thats why you went at it with Holly, because I just didn't let you in that easy! After you did you were around me all the time! I bet all those times you called to "check" in you were really going to fuck Holly! You BASTARD! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO GO RIGHT BACK TO YOU I LOVE REI!" Tifa yelled pushing herself to her feet standing her fists clenched to her sides.**

**Rikku and Riona both stood next to her there arms crossed daring him to come any closer, Rei almost sighed in relief at Tifa's words feeling a large amount of pressure being listed off his chest.**

**"CLONE!" Rikku said.**

**"ZOMBIE" screamed Riona.**

**"Asshole" Tifa growled.**

**"Oh Tifa, you say you love Rei, but deep down do you really mean it, I mean you and I have been through so much together, and it is only 4 months since it last happened are you truely over it, I know you aren't deep down inside you your still hurting, and I know it bugs you seeing me stand beside her"Jake was walked up to Tifa his height difference apparent as he stood face to face with her, yet Tifa still kept her face straight her eyes never fleeing his.**

**"You seem to think so much Jake, the truth is, yes it did hurt for a long while actually up until I met the BladeBreakers, but once I talked to Rei and we got to know eachother, I knew I had never felt that way about anyone in my time on earth, not even for you Jake, gte out of my face I'll never come back to you" Tifa said determination and resolve dominating every other emotion she felt in her body, her voice coming out clear and strong.**

**" This is going to get ugly look at the look an Jake's face" Max whispered to Tyson who was watching the people before him as if he were watching a movie, all he needed was popcorn and a drink.**

**"Do you see the look on Rei's face, he looks as if he wants to jump the fucker, i've never seen him that mad, well maybe when he lost Driger the last time but yeah, damn, I want a fight to break loose" Tyson said switching his view to Holly who had her hands on her hips and her skirt was slightly too high in one area.**

**"Well then you really did fall for this chump, I can't believe it, you choose him over me, well I could change that quite easily, I'll force you to love me or you could just be my whore you know either way works" Jake's cool exterior cracking as he lashed forward grabing Tifa's wrists with his iron grip.**

**This was enough to ignite Rei's extremely short fuse, as fast as lightning Rei had shoved Jake roughly against the cement wall. Nothing holding him back Rei felt himself bringing his fist backwards and drove it forward with brute strength and continued to repeat the same movements over and over, all his anger flowing out in a massive furry of punchs to Jake's head.**

**He didn't take them for long, driving his fist into Rei's unprotected abdomen, Rei pulled back catching his breath. Not having much time, Jake taking the oppertunity to attack Rei, brought his fist to Rei's face. Luckily for Rei's catlike reflexs he moved quickly to the side pulling away unharmed.**

**Tifa getting over the sudden shock of all the movement,ran forwards to get in between the two fighting boys, but was pulled back by two pairs of hands. Riona and Rikku holding her back, Tifa immediatly objecting with her actions , caused Kai and Tidus to intervene, " I need to stop this, Rei might get hurt!", Tifa complained trying to pull herself out of her friends' grasp.**

**" No were not letting you anywhere close to that monster anymore" Rikku said gripping tighter onto her friends arm.**

**" We wont let him put his filthy hands on you ever again "Riona added, nodding to Rikku.**

**"Listen don't you worry about Rei we'll help him " Kai said letting go, when he was sure the two ladies had a firm grip on the thrashing Tifa.**

**"Aww come on let her go, it wont be interesting if everyone stays back and watchs them duke it out " two mocking voices came out from the shadows, two girls in similar attire as Holly walked out, one with incredibly curly red hair looking much like a poodle and the other straight brown hair, her face round and cow like.**

**"Grrrrreeeeattt It's Misha and Betsy, what a surprise what joy it brings to the whole bright situation" Kenny said as he covered his face with his tiny hands.**

**Meanwhile Jake and Rei were both rolling around on the ground, neither was letting go of the other, there faces came close, Jake's mouth twisting into a smirk, which Rei wanted to whip off in an extremely painful manner.**

**" It must kill you Rei to know that I got to her first, and that in te end she'll end up being mine because I'm all so much better then you are", Jake said mockingly, Rei's yellow eyes turned a charp and angry yellow, his hands gripping Jakes head and slamming it several times into the hard floor.**

**" You wanna see more interesting we'll give you more interesting" Riona grinned side-glancing to Rikku, both of them letting go of a confused Tifa, they charged forward sending both poodle and cow through a 20 century year old tapestry, tearing a large hole through the middle.**

**Tifa turned to look at where Holly had gone off to but she was no where to be found, she huffed in dissapointment, but was soon caught off guard by a sudden voice on the intercom, everyone stopped there present movements, to listen.**

**" What in the blue moon?" Tyson said confused, looking up and about.**

**" Shut up Tyson I wanna hear!" Max swore covering Tyson's mouth with his hand.**

**" Well I'm sure it was quite a surprise seeing old faces now wasn't it" the voice blared through the main foyer, it was unrecognizable, clearly muffled on purpose so that they wouldn't catch on to who it was, " It also seem to hit a nerve in quite a few of you, but that's besides the point, I hope you people don't have short term memory because your going to have to think not to far in the past, the setting was the track meet. My dear Holly mentioned the Boss, well lucky for you people it is I. It took a few weeks to put our operation into full swing so that's why I'm only talking to you now. I'm here talking to you Bladebreakers inthe first place because i'm going to be nice, and warn you that something big is on the way, so get ready, actually no matter what your group comes up with it will be futile to try anything since there are so many people close to you involved that you'll be screwed either way, but see i'm blabing now, so I must stop, but I will see you sooner then you think, taw taw" the voice cut off suddenly leaving The Bladebreakers dumbfounded in place.**

**"What operation?"**

**" Close people in on it?"**

**"We can't do anything about what?"**

**"I'm confused" Tyson finished looking at his friends discouraged, his face changed expression though when he gazed around, seeing that Jake, Misha and Betsy were all gone.**

**"Great a mystery voice that we now know is the boss and everyone else splits" Tidus said breathlessly falling onto a nearby bench.**

**" Well at least we know something bad is going to happen " Kai said in a rather optimistic voice.**

**" Gee there's somthing to look forward to, in your near-by future you are screwed, grrrrreeeat " Riona said looking at her boyfriend skeptically.**

**" Well were going to analyze the situation and put the pieces together" Kenny said once again pulling out his laptop.**

**"What pieces we only have two, and that's the fact that there's a boss and that Holly, Jake and the bimbos are involved including people that are closer then we think, what the hell is that going to give us, not a location or any clue who the hell this boss guy looks like, so were just a bunch of sitting ducks" Rikku huffed out quickly, all everyone sitting in silence, listening intently to her rant.**

**" Well said Rikku " Riona nodded in agreement.**

**" So she does have a shred of intelligence, I am impressed, for once with your words" Kai said a mishevious grin growing as he spoke.**

**"Shut it Kai, we do not need another fight to break loose, I think we already have enough enemies outside our team, we don't need any inside the team now do we" Tidus spoke immediatly, before Rikku could utter a word.**

**Tifa had detached herself from the conversation her teamates were having, not really caring of what was to come, the future unimportant for her at that moment, her past had come back to haunt her, except it wasn't in dreams or anything out of a horror movie, the person was actually real. He had touched her, she had felt his breath on her face. She felt like her heart was going to tear into thousands of pieces, mostly out of greif and shame that Rei had to find out infront of everyone, and that she had actually been stupid enough to fall for his charms, yet he said he still loved her to this day. She shook her head sitting down on a stone step, slient tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt so bad for Rei who had to stand there and hear all those things from the people that she now hated the most.**

**Two hands touched her shoulders. She slowly turned her head to stare deep into those yellow intrancing spheres that Rei had for eyes. She wondered what he was thinking, was he angry, disappointed, did he not love her anymore, these thoughts rushing through her mind all of them halting to a stop when Rei suddenly kissed her, catching her completely off guard. He pulled away leaning his forhead against hers " Tifa, what he said doesn't matter to me , your the only thing that matters, and nothing could tear us apart, and I promise I'll protect you from him, he will never lay a finger on you again " he said gazing loveingly into her deep green eyes.**

**"You mean you aren't angry with me?" Tifa asked in an astonished voice, Rei chuckled lightly, running his hand up her cheek, removing a fallen strand of her silk-like hair,from her tearstreake face.**

**" It seems you didn't hear what I just said, maybe this will give you an answer" Rei said before pulling her in for a long and gratifying kiss.**

**" Funny how you two seem to not really care that the apocalypse is coming! " Tyson shreiked turning the corner, behind which Tifa and Rei were concealed.**

**" You bumbling retard Tyson, do you know what just happened or were your eyes closed the whole time, thats why we let them walk off they needed to talk asshole! " Rikku swore geting in Tyson's face her arms swinging dangerously close to his head.**

**" And the apocalypse is not coming we don't even know what it is this is all probably a big bluff" Kai said walking up to the tapestry that was now bearly intact, picking up a piece of the floor.**

**"Well whatever is happening it's retarded, and i'm guessing we don't have classes since well there is no students to go to classes, so I say everyone comes to my house! Since well we did promise that we would bring you to our humble homes, I guess I'll be the first one to invite" Riona said smiling at the group, taking Tifa's cell she dialed a number and warned the nanny that there would be company over in a not so nice manner.**

**" Alright everyone a limo should be coming for us in a few minutes so let's grab our stuff and split " Riona said running towards the locker area.**

**"Umm she seems overly happy to be going home" Rikku said rubbing the back of her head.**

**" I am too considering were leaving school early " Tifa smirked walking past her friend, walking in the same direction as Riona, hand in hand with Rei. **

Author's note: well look there it is, chapter 5, yes extreme mushyness in this chapter and yes things just seem to get more and more complicated, so count on it being twisted because 30 chapters have been written on paper and this story gets dark and twisted and it is not for the weak at heart, and yes there will be sexual content.. not that there already hasn't been but yeah anyways, hope you enjoyed chappy 5 and please keep reading it, it makes me happy and like i say the little purple button like to be pushed so please Read and Review :) your finger wants to press that left click!

wuv,

Tifa


	6. Always a Good time at Riona'sat Least Us...

**Disclaimer : Ugh with 30 plus chapters I'm going to have to keep saying this because I don't want my ass to get sued...so I do not own Beyblade or it's contents, and so on,meaning characters ,concepts and umm yeah so yes that's all I have to say.**

Chapter 6---------------------------------------- Always a Good time at Riona's...at Least Usually

The gates opened revealing a long road leading to the main mansion, the front yard covered with sculpted bushs, and well groomed trees, the mansion sticking out above the rest, it's large granite doors shining where the suns rays hit.

The guys looking outside were clearly impressed on the vastness of the land and the size of the mansion, which had several characters integrated into the bricks on the outers walls.

" What the hell did you people like rob a bank" Tyson said looking at the mansion his mouth hanging open, " I mean this place is bigger then Kai's, and I've never seen a place bigger then Kai's".

" Well like I said before you clearly haven't been to Tifa's house, your mouth will really stay open when you go there, it's freaking huge, you practically need one of those golf buggys to like drive around the house" Rikku said smiling in Tifa's direction.

" Yeah well it's because my parents have to be the best so they buy the best and biggest stuff, because they have to show off there freaking cash to everyone, just because they own some bigshot company that they always seem to not mention when they're talking buisness, which is like all the time" she said still staring out the window.

"Hun so let me get this straight your all filthy rich?" Max asked looking at the three girls.

" Well putting it that way...yes, all our parents work for the same company, Tifa's parents are the president and CEO, and her older brother is someone important there too, so yeah there the top honchos there, then our parents work under them they're also pretty important under Tifa's so they all have money to burn and stuff" Rikku said speaking as if it were nothing at all.

" That's pretty much it that's all we know, well considering that were never home and stuff were never there when they talk about the buisness and stuff, personnally i'm happy i'm not there all that buisness bable is borning to me" Riona smiled sweetly, the limo coming to a stop right infront of a large marble stairway leading to the front door.

The car door was opened by a man in a suit and had a funny looking captains hat on. All of them stepped out and immediatly felt the sun, whos intensity was growing weeker as September came to an end in a few short days.

" Okay question before we go in, you people have no clue what company they own?" Kai asked skeptically looking at Riona, who could only shrug.

Tifa rolled her eyes " Alright then only thing I know more then what we have already told you, is that there is a building for this company in each country of the world, and that my parents have like either hotels and mansions in each country, for when we visit them, which is like never so I don't see the point, but I guess they have money to blow so whatever, let's just go inside" she said pointing towards the door.

" That's all you know.. that's a hella lot more then we know, holy crap we could go to like any country and we'll be known, and we'll have a big warm mansion or hotel waiting for us?" Rikku saud astonished, her eyes wide with glee.

" So you girls are famous?" Kenny asked, " I mean other then being a famous female beyblading team? Like your know in other countries?".

" That's something I have no clue of I haven't been to all the homes, I've only been to a few...." Tifa was cut off by the front door swinging open, an old woman rushing out, an angry look on her face, that seemed to turn into a look of pure rage when she saw that there were more men then women," Riona what are you doing bringing a herd of boys to this house, what on earth do you think your doing, what about your reputation. Not that it hasn't been touched with you running off galavanting with boys and such you'll be know as the family..." the old woman's face was turning red as she yelled.

" Umm I think it's time to take some prozac there nanny dearest, Riona actaully brings guys home, hello this should be like a celebration, so go take a chill pill and like decompress, just because she's never home it doesn't mean that she's off doing the wrong stuff, Right little sister? " a tall guy walked out from behind the hyperventalating nanny, he had long hair to about shoulder length that was slightly curly, and was dressed as if he belonged to some heavy metal band.

The old nanny seemed to get even angrier, yet kept her quiet and quickly stormed off back into the mansion, slamming the granite door as hard as she could, making the whole doorframe quiver.

Riona smiled looking up at her older brother " Thanks a million Eric, you really saved my butt there with her," she said walking up next to him " Everyone this is my oldest brother...well alive" she looked down momentarilly, everyone knowing exactly what she meant.

" Hey before the waterworks start flowing who the hell are all these guys, I mean is one of the your boyfriend because I mean, hanging around with so many guys and not hooking up with one would make you an incredibly sad person ", said a boy walking out, resembling quite closely to Riona although he was a male and had brown hair, but the same blue eyes and a similar facial expression upon his face, he was younger looking then Eric, almost the same height yet always taller then Riona.

" And your girlfriend is where Casey! God I so missed those snide remarks, hope you fall down the stairs Casey" Riona said glaring at her other brother. A triumphant grin crossed his face " Always a pleasure pissing you off Little sister" Casey said with every ounce of mockingary he could muster.

Riona gave a huff of anger her fists dropping to her sides,clenched " As a matter of fact I do have a boyfriend and yes he is one of these guys so freak off brother! Why don't you go fall down the stairs!", she said walking quickly past Casey and pushed the large door open, beckening them to go in.

The three girls walked in as if nothing were quite special or out of the ordinary, but the guys reactionswhen they all walked in, gasped at the size of the entrance hall, the ceiling was at last fiftey feet high, a chandelier hanging in the center, oakwood stairs made by the best carpenters in the world, cut and shaped into quite a sight. The walls lined with murals, two long hallways, on on each side of the staircase, seeming endless and were carpeted, navy blue in color, with gold trimmings lining the sides.

Two more boys ran down the stairs, on of them a cd in hand and the other chasing him, Riona rolled her eyes seeming to be used to this kind of behavior around the house, " Bradley, MItchell stop farting around you'll destroy the house " she warned placeing her hands on her hips. Both boys stopped to look at her, looking beyond her shoulder, peculiar expressions on there faces.

"Look who decided to come home... and with a herd of guys, Riona i'm impressed " Bradley said grinning.

" Yeah since when, you become one of those pimpettes, how much do you charge?" Mitchell mocked, getting a nad upside the head from Eric,"Shut your pie hole Mitchell, time for supper everyone, we better go before nanny pulls another fit, I don't get her she pulls a fit when were out, she pulls a fit when were here and have friends over or when were just here alone "he shook his head as he walked into the dinning room.

"Maybe we should stay in the front yard, were neither in, nor out, what she got to say about that " Casey said placing his hands on his hips, looking exactly like Riona, except for the tiny fact that he was a male, " Oh and its time to eat, so bring your friends and boyfriend to the table " Casey purposely came just a few inchs from Riona's face a silly grin crossing his lips.

"Casey would you just leave me alone! Go away, don't you have better things to do!!" she complained pushing his face away.

" Oh you mean other then bugging you? No not really I like to make it my hobby " he said walking away before Riona could respond, she turned to her friends who were all standing there, looking quite entertained, " You heard them it's time to eat, and I do not want to hear a freaking word about how Casey looks like me!" Riona huffed storming off down the hall.

" Oh we wouldn't dream of it " Kai sad loud enough for Riona ton hear, she stuck her head out from behind the door she had previously dissapeared behind, " NO MORE COMMENTS, I get enough of them here", and she dissapeared once more, everyone walking into the dinning room, they were all in for an interesting supper.

Interesting it was, to Kai's extreme relief the family didn't interogate him at all, her parents weren't even present and wouldn't be for the time that they were spending there. Although Riona's brothers seemed to enjoy poking fun at there younger sister. On there way up the steps leading to the "sleeping quarters" as the nanny put it, before yelling and making it perfectly clear that the boys and girls would be sleeping in seperate rooms, and that she would make sure of it by checking in on them at night.

Instead of carpet covering the floor in the hallway they had just stepped onto, it was hard wood, at least 25 rooms in all, were all along the hallway, all the doors open, maids walking quickly in and out of them.

Bickering was heard behind the male Bladebreakers, who seemed to just notice the noice, Eric and Casey were once more giving Riona a hard time, "Eric WHY do you exist!" Riona said exasperated.

" Beacuse I am here to annoy you " he replied with a smile, walking away once more not giving his younger sister the time to reply. Casey doing so also, a smart move on his part, leaving to go into his room, but of course before he dissapeared completely behind it he said a few words to end the night " Oh and Riona no Hanky Panky because you are 15 and all and that would be wrong, since you still are a kid and all", he slammed his door shut before he could see Riona's infuriated face.

" I am going to kill them all " Riona said her fists clenched to her sides, a few maids had stopped to watch, as if on cue the nanny came bustling up the steps, her face turning red once more seeing that they still hadn't gottne into bed yet. " What on earth are all you kids doing up it's late you have school!!!!!" she yelled pushing Riona into a room,which was hers,everyone guessed, the two other girls being pushed by two maids that had shown up out of no where.

"Good night guys see you tomorrow morning!" Tifa tried to wave but was pushed in after the other two girls.

The guys stood in the hallway unsure where to go, leave it to Tyson to break teh silence " You know it is only like 9:00 p.m, and that's not very late, and why is that maid locking the door to Riona's room, and her brothers". All the guys turned around, to see that what Tyson was saying was in fact correct.

" Alright boys bed time, now get into your rooms and have a nice and deep sleep " the nanny glared at them venom in her voice, her eyes seeming tiny slits in her wrinckled and pale face. This scared Tyson very much, causing him to hide behind Rei, who was eyeing the old woman critically " Yes ma'am, well good night and I hope you wake up happier in the morning " he said walking into the room that another maid was pointing too, the others following closely, Kai being the last one in, he turned around to glance once more into the hallway, but had the door slam shut in his face. The door locking from the outside.

" They locked us in...what the hell is going on, I mean even Riona seemed surprised to the way the maids were reacting, somethings going on" Kai mumbled loud enough for his teamates to hear.

" Dude you are way too paranoid thats probably how they react when abunch of guys come in with her, since they aren't used to her bringing guys over, I guess they're worried that you know we'll all have like some huge orgy or something" Tidus said simply finding himself at home in one of the three double beds, which all had silken midnight blue bedsheets and covers. Kai looked at his brother skeptically, but then thought otherwise to press the subject and lay down on one of the beds.

" Yo there's only three beds, and were umm six, that means...." Tyson said counting the people on his fingers.

" You three are sleeping on the floor " Rei said sprawling out on the last bed in the middle of the room.

" Hey that's not fair! There's room for two people on each of those beds! One of us could sleep with each of you!" Max complained crossing his arms.

" Sorry Max were taken " Tidus chuckled covering himself with the large blanket.

Looking out the bay window, the sky was a dark sheet of blue, seeming almost black if it weren't for the reflection of the moon in the cloudless sky, the stars seemed closer, as Riona looked out the window once more. Rikku sat down on Riona's queen szed bed, big enough for three people to sleep in, " Hey Ri, you seem to like looking out that window alot, what's up?" she asked leaning backwards onto the pillow.

" I don't know it just seems strange that the maids would lock them in, lock us in my own room, and lock my brothers in theres, this is just too weird. There's also the fact that my nanny has been overly cranky lately, I mean even for her this is way overboard" Riona said sitting in a large chair in the corner of her very feminin room.

" Overly cranky is that even possible Ri, are you sure your not over-reacting,I mean you did bring home a herd of guys maybe they just want to make sure we stay um unfertilized..." Rikku said choosing her words carefully.

Moments after Rikku spoke her last words a loud banging was hear on Riona's room door, Riona's cringed at the loud sound covering her ears " What do you want, and do you have to bang so loudly! "she said yelling over the continueous banging, that seased to stop. Whoever was on the other side continued to hit the door, which was slowly cracking, under the pressure of someone's fist, and to make oak crack they would have to be incredibly strong.

Kai rolled over in his bed, turning to the door, a raket reaching his ears, although the walls were well isolated and kept sound out, the sound was incredibly loud and annoying, he slowly got up careful where he stepped, making sure not to hit any of the three that were asleep on the floor. He looked out the window, but found nothing out of teh oridinary out there, it must have been coming from the inside of the house.

The door was beginning to break, Riona looked at Rikku, who was now alarmed and had her hands to her face " What the hell are you doing are YOU PSYCHO! GO AWAY!" she yelled getting off the bed and backing herself against the wall. Riona got up and immediatly went for the phone, bringing the receiver to her ear, she dropped it immediatly, her face a mask of horror, " The phone lines are cut, something is wrong, whoever is out there is coming in for us" she said looking at the door, then back to Rikku, both of them turning to the bathroom door, "TIFAAAAAAAA!!!" they both yelled running to the door, hiting it frantically, making sure she heard it over the running water.

Closing the faucet, Tifa jumped out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel and wraping it around herself, her hair and body dripping wet, she opened the door, meeting her two friends, who were pale and seeing the room door break down, Riona's nanny walign in her eyes empty, her pupils gone, looking very angry, the way she walked into the room was almost zombie-like, as if she were possesed.

Riona and Rikku let out a shreik of fear and pushed Tifa back into the bathroom, locking the door. Tifa looked incredibly confused, " What in the blue hell did you guys do to piss her off that much " Tifa asked looking at the bathroom door, which was now being beat upon.

" She just came at the door and started banging, did you see the look in her eyes she looked like she was posessed, this is scary" Riona said all at once, the bathroom door now, beginning to crack under the weight.

Now everyone was up in the guys room, Tidus yelling profanities all over the room, " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WHY ARE THEY SCREAMING! SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! ". Kai was beginning to get impatient with his brothers hollaring, " SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled, Tidus looking at his brother wide-eyed and slightly intimidated "o.k!"he said in a small voice. Rei ignored everyone completely not stopping to yell or ask questions, he was at the door trying to pry it open, but his efforts were in vain, nothing was working to unlock the door. Since Rei didn't have the patience to calmly pick the lock, so he backed away slowly and ran forward with his shoulder raming into the door, it cracked slightly in the center, " INSTEAD OF WONDERING WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WHY DON'T WE GO SEE! SO STOP FUCKING AROUND AND HELP!" he yelled turning around, now all three guys that were lieing on the ground were up, Tidus and Kai both ran to the door slamming into it, the door falling off it's hings. Rei slowly rubbed the back of his head " See if you would have helped me in the first place this could have happened much sooner" he was interupted by a familiar shriek of Riona's voice. All the guys ran out of the room to be greated by a large amount of maids all crowded in the hallway infront of Riona's door, bangin was heard down the hall, from where her brother's rooms were.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Rikku was in a frantic panic as the door gave one final creak before blowing to pieces, she ran inot the shower and closed the glass door, Riona who was clinging onto Tifa, looked in horror as her nanny's arm cam through a now very visible mase in her hand.

" Rikku the nanny has a mase, she went through an oak door, I doubt glass will stop her, and Riona why does your family keep mases on display " Tifa said through gritted teeth, still only clothed in a towel, she tightened the towel around her and walked forward towards the posessed nanny.

" Are you out of your mind she has a mase in her hand, and our asking her why she was attacking us didn't work well either because she just broke down the door quicker," Rikku complained stepping out of the shower and was now backing away until her back hit the wall. Riona decided to go cling to Rikku since she was not the one advancing towards the woman with the mase.

" Umm are you maids all having like some secret meating and you start it off by breaking doors down? Because I would say it's less expensive to smash plates " Tidus said conveniantly catching the attention of the maids. As they turned around it was now visible that they were not all there, and that they had kitchen utensils in there hands, sharp ones. Tidus saw this and slowly backed away behind his brother, " Hey Bro your brave and big and strong, and older, you umm, reason with them ".

" Your useless " Kai said rolling his eyes, " Well I have a question why do you not have any pupils is it like some new type of contact lense to look like Marylin Manson, because I don't know but I don't find that attractive, and just a tip having sharp objects in your hands will not get you many friends, of which I see most of you don't have " Tyson said walking to the front of them and pointing to each thing he mentioned. This did not seem to please the maids very much, they might have been posessed, but that was quite obvious that it wasn't a compliment.

Rei put his hand to his head " It's not enough that they notice us, you insult them and Oh look at that there running at us with knives isn't this just great, while our girlfriends are somewhere in that room trapped by I have no clue, and with Rikku screaming liek a Banshee I wouldn't say that it's good " Rei said while side-stepping a maid with a very large boucher's knife.

" I agree, any of you idiots say anything to get them even more----" Kai stopped when his brother spoke a complete contradiction to what Kai had started to say, " YOU WOMEN ARE PSYCHOS! GET OUT! ".

Max and Kenny were now getting chased down the other end of the hall, Tyson following throwing odd objects at the maids, hitting them in the head with large heavy objects seemed to work, much to Tyson's surprise.

" OH MY GOD TIFA ARE YOU NUTS SHE GOING TO HIT YOU!!!! " both Rikku and Riona shrieked as the nanny brought her mase down heading straight for Tifa's head.

" Great now both of them yelled, what the hell is going on in there, we need to get in there right no! " Kai said dodging another maid, who dove head first into the wall.

" Alright brother, and how do you suppose we do that, theres still like seven maids to go through, what do you suggest we plow through, I doubt anyone is going to want to do that " Tidus said looking at his brother skeptically, but his expression quickly turned into a frown, Kai and Rei both looked at eachother, wicked grins appearing on both there faces. " OH HELL NO! " Tidus yelled but to no avail as he was hoisted into the air by Kai and Rei who were far from being weak, the maids now running at them toppled over, having Tidus thrown at them his whole body knocking all seven maids down.

" That works " Kenny said running back up to them, Max and Tyson following.

" Yeah so does throwing things at there heads " Tyson stated suddenly feeling better about himself.

" We did throw something at there heads" Rei smirked looking over to where the seven maids lay on the floor unconsious.

" Tidus" Kai said proudly looking at his brother, who was just then getting up off the ground, " You weren't so useless afterall ".

Tifa qucickly moved out of the way her leg coming up with lightning speed, hitting the nanny with a near fatal blow to the sternum, not wanting to kill the woman, she slightly turned her foot to the side making sure she got the wind knocked out of her, the old woman's head hit the ground roughly, knocking her out, which was the intention in the first place. Tifa smirked eyeing her handywork, " You know it's been a while since there was any action ", she said looking at both her friends, who both held expressions of surprise.

" Oh so today wasn't action, your supposdly dead boyfriend shows up and then gets into a fight with the alive one, oh no that's not action, oh and the fact that we just heard the boss' voice and he was telling us that he's comign for us and that people close to us....wait a sec, the nanny was close to us, that's what he meant! So why in the hell if he wants us alive, why did he send a nanny with a mase, can' t that kill us? " Rikku ranted, suddenly screaming as a the group of guys all ran into the bathroom at once.

" Are you girls okay!?"

" What happened!?"

" Who attacked you!?"

" Why are you only in a towel?, " Rei asked staring at his girlfriend, everyone suddenly stopping to look, Tifa's face flushing red, " Well with these two screaming for me to let them in, considering I was taking a shower I didn't have much time to put my clothes on, so STOP looking!".

" Holy crap it was Riona's nanny!" Tidus said pointing to the floor where she lay unmoving.

" Holy crap we need to get out of here before any of them wake up " Max said seriously, everyone stopped for a minute and saw that this very much made sense.

" Let's go outside! " Riona said running towards the door.

" Not a good idea" Rikku said pointing out the window, " Theres plenty of them waiting in the entrance hall, I just saw a bunch of them walk in, which means we don't have much time to get out, so we have to think fast of a place to go, a place where we'll be protected" she finished turning away from the window.

" All the phone lines are cut, what are we going to do, and my brothers are still stuck in there rooms, we need to get them out! " Riona said pleadingly.

" I'm on it!" Tyson saluted, " and you two are coming with me", he said pulling Max and Kenny along with him, quietly so that the maids downstairs didn't know that they were walking free yet.

" O.K there's still a problem... where are we going to go, a place that's well protected, and that has lots of people in it " Tidus insisted urgently, his eyes always moving towards the door, parnoid that some maid might come i and attack them again.

" You want lots of people..." Riona started, " and protection...." Rikku continued, " Go to Tifa's house " they both ended looking over to where Tifa was now rumagging through her bag, pulling out a silver object, which just happened to be a cell phone.

" On it, I'm calling my big brother, he'll come and help us " she said dialing, her number, waiting for someone to pick up. While she waited all of Riona's brothers came in quietly, Tyson had warned them about the situation so they all remained quiet.

" Everyone get into the bathroom, i'm putting it on speakerphone and umm close whatever's left of the door " Tifa said pointing, as they all crowded into a small corner of the bathroom making sure that there wasn't an echo.

" Hello?" the other phone picked up.

" Yeah, Hi, It's Tifa may I please speak with Sebastien please" she asked politely, while rolling her eyes.

" Oh Miss Tifa, one moment please"

Rei chuckled " Miss Tifa...he..he", he stopped when he got s swift punch to the arm, groaning in pain.

They waited a moment and then a loud racket burst into the room on the other sid eof the phone line, " IT'S TIFA!!!" two voices chorused. Tifa's lip tightened, " Mike, Mark, be nice and pass the phone to Seb" her voice tight and impatient.

Riona smirked leaning in for everyone to hear her " This should be incredibly funny, watch this".

" SO TIFA YOU AT A GUYS HOUSE!?"

" IS IT YOUR BOYFRIEND!?"

" DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!?"

" LIKE IN THE MOVIES?"

" KISSY, KISSY"

" TOUCHY, TOUCHY" two voices changed at each time one after the other asking the questions consecutively.

Tifa's looked as if she were going to pick up her phone, which was sitting safely on the sink counter, and throw it across the room, Tifa who had kept her cool through the samll part of her conversation, couldn't hold it in any longer.

" MIKE, MARK! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WHEN I GET HOME! WHICH UNLUCKILY FOR YOU IS TONIGHT! "she yelled at the phone now standing up, everyone staring at her, yet kept quiet in fear of there life.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" loud screaming started right after, Tifa's final words.

Another voice came on, it was much younger and a little girls voice " TIFA! BIG SIS! I MESSA MISS YOU!WHEN YOU COMING HOME!", Tifa immediatly calmed down at the voice of teh young girl.

" Tina, I'm missed you too and I'm comig home tonight, but I really need to talk to Sebastien right now, it's an emrgency Tina, I'll see you soon oka----" Tifa stoped talking when a door slammed open and yelling was heard, an imediate smile crossing Riona and Rikku's face," It's SEBASTIEN!!!". The guys still kept quiet, seeming to be entertained by the spectacle.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING ON THE PHONE, FIRST OF ALL WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING UP! GET THE HELL TO BED! " Sebastien's voice boomed through the speaker, causing Tifa to shake her head and chuckle.

" Wow how many kids are they in that house? " Max asked.

" Alot, trust me that's like a baby factory, but let you see for yourself " Rikku smiled, but stopped talking when Sebastien picked up the phone.

" Tifa?!"

" Gee you sound out of breath, Patty there with you, or are you overjoyed to hear the sound of my voice," Tifa said smirking to her friends, who all began to chuckle.

" NUMBER ONE, NUMBER ONE!"

" PATTY AND SEB SITTING IN A TRY F-U-C-K-I-N-G!MUAHA!" the duet of voices came up again and louder then before.

" WHAT THE HELL AR YOU TWO DOING UP, AND WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THOSE WORDS!" Sebastien's voice yelled once more.

" I have a spazmotic brother " Tifa whispered to her friends, shaking her head sadly.

" Tifa taught us", Tifa suddenly stopped at the mention of her name, " aww crap now I'm going to get yelled at ".

" TIFA!" his voice boomed, " WHY MUST YOU MAKE MY LIFE MORE DIFFICULT BY TEACHING 7 YEAR OLDS TO SWEAR!".

Tifa looked at the phone, composing herself so that she spoke in a smooth and calm voice," Well I wouldn't say it's only me, I mean do you need to wake up the neighbours when you hump?".

Everyone in the bathroom burst out laughing, but quieted down once more to hear the rest of the conversation.

" MUAHA HUMPING AHAHAHA!"

" THAT'S A FUNNY WORD!" both twins spoke up again.

" Tifa? What's humping?" a small and innocent voice came through all th chaos.

" THAT'S IT ALL YOU FUCKING LITTLE KIDS GET TO BED RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Sebastien yelled over everyone, the room suddenly becoming quiet.

" So much for not swearing " Tifa mocked laughing.

" You shut up Tifa, you three go see Patty" Sebastien ordered annoyance highly audiable.

" You sure she's dressed yet" Tifa added in.

" Are you trying to piss me off " he asked highly annoyed.

" Yesssssss"

" Well it's working"

" Good " Tifa smiled looking at her friends, who were all cramped up on the floor,laughing to the brink of tears.

" AND who the hell is in the backround" Sebastien asked comign back down to his normal tone.

Tifa looked around suddenly rememberig why she called, " Oh yeah, Um I...We got attacked by these wiged out maids that came at us with knives and mases and stuff that could hurt you. So we need to come to our house, and Um be protected, so can you please get us out of here, because were crowded in a bathroom with a half broken door,and I'm in a towel,and it's cold,and teh psycho maids are waiting downstairs..." Tifa finished, thinking if she forgot anything.

" Alright I'll send a bus right over, and put some clothes on, I really don't feel like seeing that" Sebastien said without asking any questions, Tifa arched an eyebrow.

" So your not angry...and all pissy and acting all annoyed because I bugged you in the middle of the night?" she asked leanig closer to the phone.

" Oh yes I want my sister to get murdered, as much as it hurts to say I do care about you, oh and I was trying to reach you because mom and dad warned me to tell you to come home because there's some bad people around town, working on freaky experiments and stuff so they want you to stick around here, like that I could watch over you, while there gone. Oh and who's comig with you the Bladebreakers?",he asked, Tifa knew what was coming next, " Judging by you hesitating to answer yes, and one of them has or will become your boyfriend, because I know you too well".

Tifa looked at her phone her eyebrows arched, " Yes...and Yes, alright can you please get a move on before the sister you love and care for get's slaughtered or caught by freaks!" she said impatiently, everyone now standing up getting ready to leave.

" OOOOOO TIFA'S BRINGING HER BOYFRIEND!!!" googled Mike and Mark.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING UP! WHERE'S PATTY!" his voice rose again back to it's yelling tone.

" Right here! How about you take them to bed since you have more authority here and I'll make the arrangments with your sister" Patty came to the phone, loud protests and yelling were now far away, " Hey Tifa, alright we'll get a bus there pronto, I'll be coming with, you know just in case theres trouble, so we'll be there in 5, taht enough time to get out of that towel?".

" Yeah it's great, see you then " both girls hung up the phone.

" Alright we get to FINALLY see Tifa's house, aftre all this raving and talking about it, the food better be good" Tyson said crossing his arms.

" They're italian, I think that's enough said about food and family and customes" Rikku answered mater-of-factly.

" Alright all of you get out of teh bathroom I need to change out of this towel, because it's getting kinda chilly" Tifa said rubbing her arms, which goosbumps were now clearly visible on.

" Or you could keep the towel on and I'll keep you warm " Rei said smirking at a now blushing Tifa, " EVERYONE GET OUT!" Tifa yelled just enough for everyone to run out.

The sound of the front gates opening, and the headlights of a bus cutting through teh darkness of the front yard, extracted a sigh of relief from everyone in the room, Tifa coming out fully clothed, looked out the window and smiled, " Alright everyone let's pack up and go ".

**Author's note : Alright something happened in this chapter! Yes psychotic maids, don't see those everyday. So chapter 6 took awhile, but yeah I have alot to do, i need to finish the written story before school starts cause, well theres a surprise, but anyways, I'm going to start working on chapter 7, oh and the title is The Plot Thickens, and this is where it get's interesting MUAHA, but as I say that littl purple button to your left, is your friend and it likes to be clicked on, so click on it and Review! PWEEEAAASSSEEE, well I must be off to write another chapter!**


	7. The Plot Thickens part 1

**Disclaimer : Do not sue me I do not own Beyblade.**

Chapter 7--------------------------------- The Plot Thickens. part 1

" So, how do we get out of the house if the maids are waiting for us in the main entrance," Rikku asked staring at the door, and almost had a heart attack when someone just happened to walk in. Everyone else in the room turned in horror to look at the person who had walked in, a women who seemed to be in her early twenties, brown hair with blond streaks, green eyes and had an amazing sense of fashion.

" Tifa there you are, I fergot how huge Ri's house was, you guys really made a mess around here" she said a smirk crossing her lips, as she looked around the room which was completely trashed.

" Everyone this is Patty, Patty thsi is everyone, wait a sec how did you get up here if there was like a bunch of those maids waiting at the door?" Tifa said walking up to Patty, who was slightly taller, the girls in that household seemed to like the brown hair and blond streaks look.

Patty stopped and thought for a moment, " Actually the entrance hall was completely empty, I guess they decided to leave when nothing was happening outside " she guessed shrugging her shoulders, " Well I'm guessing you guys want to get out of here as soon as possible, everyone got up at your house, with all of the screaming, meaning your friends get to meet the whole family, except your parents they went on another buisness trip with Rikku and Riona's parents".

" Wow what's new," Tifa said rolling her eyes.

" Can we please just get out of here and worry about these things when were safe, because staying in here is making me nervous, " Riona said grabing Kai and pushing him out the door first, the others seemed to agree and all followed suit.

Walking down the steps to the front door the hall was completly deserted, the door was open, but that was because Patty hd just walked in. The night was cool, and a small breeze blew, walking onto the bus, the guys were once again impressed by the luxary, it would remind someone of a bands tour bus, with sofas lining the walls, a flatscreen T.V integrated in the wall, a fridge and a seperate room which seemed to house more black leather sofas. Tidus was the first one to flop down onto the sofa sprawling himself, which took up alot of room. Rikku who had no place to sit next to him decided to take the liberty of sitting on his stomach, " Oww Rikku what was that for" he groaned trying to push her off, " Your taking up all the room what the hell sit properly, or else I'll keep sitting like this" she protested, finally giving in Tidus sat back up sitting properly.

" So what's taking us so long to leave? " Riona asked looking around.

" We'll be leaving soon, don't you worry, I'm just going to have to go talk to the bus driver " Patty said with a smile before leaving to walk to the front. With everyone seated the bus began to move, slowly, probably to make sure whoever attacked them didn't notice anything, they came to the conclusion and thought nothing more of it.

Everyone was talking quietly, ingaged in there own conversations, except for Rei who was surprisingly quiet, sitting next to Tifa who was talking to Patty.

" So Tifa I overheard you and Seb and you have a boyfriend? And I'm guessing he's the quiet one right next to you " Patty said looking beside Tifa, who turned to look at Rei, " He's ususally not so quiet, I don't get why your all quiet something bothering you" Tifa eyed him closely, then smiled, " Oh I get it, ever since I talked to Seb on the phone you've been super quiet, are you scared of him?".

Rei looked at Tifa as if he were going to protest, but just shrugged his shoulders," Well don't come and tell me he's not intimidating, and that was just listening to him on the phone, and it seems he doesn't like when you have relationships, the way he talked about Jake ".

Patty gave let out a laugh, " He does give off that vibe now doesn't he, and I think we all know what happened with Jake, that stunt he pulled today coming back after four months, Seb never really liked him much, but you have nothing to worry about Rei, you have a good name, not to mention we've seen you alot of times battleing it out on the dish, you've given a good impression by having a good name and winning alot" Patty said a reasuring smile on her face.

Rei seemed to loosen up quite a bit after her speach, Patty walked back to the front since they were appearently close to there home. " She's good at giving pep talks isn't she, " Tifa smiled looking out the window, " She and my brother have been together for a really long while, well since I was two, so she's been my female support through all these years, you can basically call her my older sister, she's been with me through alot of shit. My parents are never home there always gone off, and Seb takes care of us all, can't blame him for being stressed he has alot of responsibilities."

Rei was about to say something when Patty walked back up to them, " The gates are right there so for all you people who have never been here you can look and see, It is quite a site", she said posing as a flight attendant.

As soon as the gates opened the whole bus gasped, well except for the driver and the four girls who just seemed to smile at the guy's reactions.

The front yard spaned such a vast amount of land that they could not tell where it ended, a large sculpted fountain of which looked like it had a large catlike figure in the center, it was incredibly tall and large. There were tall trimmed trees lining the way up to what looked like a palace. It had large granite collums, the steps shimmering from the many lamp posts that lined the property. The cream colored walls has several sculptures carved into them, pulling up finally to the front, Patty standing up as soon as the bus stopped, stepping off.

" Welcome to my zoo " Tifa said stepping off the bus walking after Patty, the others following closley not wanting to get lost, Patty stopped turning to Tifa, " It's your house you should go in first" she smiled at Tifa who could only roll her eyes. Walking past, Tifa walked up the nicely polished steps, the door swinging open revealing a tall young man, clean cut blond hair, clear blue eyes and was incredibly handsome, which was justified by the sudden squealing of Rikku and Riona.

" Must you wear designer clothing at 12 am, are you wearing like Armani boxers too " Tifa smirked walking closer.

"Hello to you too LITTLE sister" he smirked looking straight at her, trying to keep a stern look.

Tifa smiled " ha I know you missed me, you just don't want to admit it, I know you love me " she said crossing her arms.

" Sebastien don't object because you know it's the truth, you told me yourself ", Patty grinned looking at the rest of the team. Rei seeming quite tense next to Patty, who was pulling his arm to get closer, but he stayed firmly in one spot.

" Was that before or after you two...." Tifa was cut off by a hand covering her mouth, Sebastien now gripping her arm tightly.

" I wouldn't continue that sentence if I were you" he said menacingly, the whole group including Rei, excluding Patty where now laughing hysterically.

Sebastien removed his hand now looking at the large group of people gathered in the front yard. Tifa coughed a few times, oxygen making it's way into her lungs once more, she looked from her brother to her new team.

" So you guys are the Bladebreakers that I see every year at the World Championships, I'm impressed with how all of you blade, and now my sister belongs to them , so I guess your welcome in this house " he smirked turning around, walking past Tifa, and opening the other door, since there was two doors to get in.

Patty gestured for them to follow, obeying they went in, and there eyes feasted on a grand entrance, once again marble plated the floor, collums of granite holding up the house along with the well decorated walls, which held many paintings, vases on pillars, and about seven hallways leading in different directions. What caught the eye when first walking in was the large staircase also made out of marble, leading high up more hallways could be seen over the highest step.

" Holy crap this place is so huge, how do you not get lost " Tyson said looking up amazed, then his facial expression changed looking back down at Sebastien who stood there Patty now next to him, " Do you guys have like food?".

" No we eat grass, and wildflowers"

Everyone looked up the staircase, noticing someone standing there, he seemed to be average in height, not as tall as Sebastien, he had brown hair, and also had clear blue eyes, he looked like one of those guys you would see in a Blink 182 video.

Tifa immediatly smiled " Matt "

" Tifa, what are you doing here" he asked.

A loud yelling was heard from behind Matt, what sounded like porcelain shattering was a common noise in these few minutes, Sebastien just seemed to cross his arms and annoyed look on his face, " Fucking retards" was all he could mutter loud enough for the people in the entrance to hear.

"AHHHHHH" now a tall teenage boy, much taller then Matt came running in, right for a crash course with Matt, sending him sprawling into the table which was nicely decorated with fine italian decorative plates, which were no longer in one piece.

" Aww fuck Matt you fucking tard " the one on the floor moaned.

Rei walked up next to Tifa, poking her arm, she turned around smiling " Got your tongue back Rei?" she said, he gave her a skeptical glare, which caused her to break into a small chuckle, "Alright seriously what did you want to ask me".

" Since everyone else was too chicken to ask, are they both called Matt?" he asked, everyone behind him nodding.

Sebastien started laughing, " Yeah they are, our parents weren't very imaginative, since they were planning on having like 20 kids".

" So um when you call them how do they know who's getting called?" asked Max looking slightly confused.

" Well you see there is a size difference between the two" another teenage boy came out, this one was as tall as the taller matt, he had shorter hair but also had blue eyes, his hair slightly slighter then the two Matts.

" So the tall on is Big Matt and the shorter one is Little Matt" yet another teenage boy came out but this time he was the same height as little Matt, had blue eyes, but had blond hair.

Kai's mouth was wide open " Is there any more?" he asked scared of the answer, Rei had never seen that many people in one family, thank God they were billionaires he thought.

The answer to Kai's answer was no, which was quite evident by the sudden wailing of three voices, they had forgotten about the three younglings that lived there, since they were too distracted by the appearance of four more brothers.

A young girl came running out of the center hallway, this girl had small pigtails, and a pretty pink frilled dress, this time around her eyes were the same shade of green as Tifa's and her hair was the same shade, " TIFA!" the young girl yelled, her tears suddenly dissapearing, she ran down the stairs throwing herself into her older sister's arms.

" TIFA!"

" SHE'S HERE!"

" WITH HER BOYFRIEND!"

" AHAHAHA" two voices chorused, and the group finally got to feast there eyes on the infamous twins they heard ever so often on the phone, and they really were identical twins, same blue eyes, same color hair same hair style, there clothes were different colors.

" Boyfriend Tifa?" Little Matt asked looking at her, " Your not with that dickhead Jake are you".

Tifa glared at her brother, Sebastien sensing a fight coming along said " Matt shut your mouth, it's him" he pointed to Rei.

Tifa raised an eyebrow turning to her brother who winked, she was surprised by his reaction, she thought he would like pummel Rei.

" OH MY GOD! IT'S THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

" TIFA'S BOYFRIEND IS REI!"

"CAN YOU MARRY HIM!"

Both twins went into a frenzy of questions, which left Tifa breathless, " Wow hold on a minute you could ask questions later I need to decompress from being attacked from psycho maids" she said.

" So Riona what exactly happened at your house man, sounds like a real party from the way Seb was fucking swearing" Big Matt said crossing his arms.

" Hey Matt watch your language, your not aloud swearing" Sebastien said.

" What you don't say anything when Tifa swears" he whined turning to Tifa, " It's cause your younger Little sister,so he loves you more".

Tifa rolled her eyes " OR maybe it's because i'm never at home and he has no control over me whatsoever"

Little Matt began to talk " Yeah that's something else she always get's to go out what the hell!"

Ryan nodded his head " It's not fair!", him being the blond one.

Tifa smirked" Life's unfair".

" Hey shut up little one" Phil being the other tall one.

" Blow me" Tifa retorted walking off, motioning to her open mouthed friends to follow, her down the hall.

" DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE JUST SAID!" Little Matt pointed accusingly.

Sebastien could only roll his eyes in annoyance, looking at his brother a bemused look on his face, " So what are you going to do now, cry me a river?".

" Hey that's a song", Tidus said looking at Rikku.

" By an artist that were not going to mention in this house hold if you value your life", Riona said warning Tidus not to speak another word.

Rei looked at Tifa in confusion, smiling Tifa said, " They hate pop and Justin Timberlake and enjoy making fun of his songs".

" So umm what are we going to do, I'm way to psyched to go to bed unless you make us," Tyson said eyeing Sebastien who seemed to be unthreatened by Tyson's glare.

" Were not sleeping here, if they got into Riona's house they could probably get into this one, although with alot more difficulty, but still they'll get in, since our parents hired doughnut eating slobs to be our night time security guards", Sebastien said picking up a nearby phone.

Tifa raised an eyebrow turning to Patty, who knew what the next question was, " Were going to be sleeping at your parents office building, the headquarters of there company".

Riona crossed her arms, " Okay, so were going to be sleeping on desks?Not to mention we do have school tomorrow", she said matter of factly.

Tifa shrugged looking at her brothers, " God you really don't go around with mom and dad often, they have 4 floors with like amazing appartments equipped with everything, inculding satellite T.V, which means after 11 theres porn" Big Matt grinned high fiving Phil.

" Wow you guys really need girlfriends, or else you guys are going to be occuping the bathroom for a really long time" Tifa grinned patting Little Matt on the back, he gave an infamous death glare.

" Yeah well at leats we didn't jerk off some guy that goes off getting killed" Big Matt said not so nicely.

Patty gasped running up to Tifa, hugging her closley. Sebastien walked up behind his brother and hit him so hard behind the head that he almost lost his footing, " That was completely unnecassary, you ever mention him again i'm going to rip your balls off, got it" he said lifteing him by the collar.

" Favoritism" the three other teengae boys hissed.

" wow for all of you being older then Tifa you sure are all immature, do you even know and ounce of what's gone on, I don't think so, so if I were you I would shut your mouth cause she's been through alot more crap then you guys, so if I ever hear you guys mention Jake again, even without saying his name I'm going to beat the hell out of all of you", Rei now spoke up over all of them, being just as tall as them and much better built, all of her brothers said not another word.

" Well said Rei" Riona nodded patting him on the back.

" Here, here" Rikku agreed.

Tifa lifted her head from Patty's shoulder throwing herself into Rei's arms and burrying her head in his. Patty smiled turning to Sebastien, who rolled his eyes, but tried to hide a smirk.

" Alright this is all fine and dandy but where are we doing", Ryan said impatiently.

" Were going to the building by bus, and then there I have a few questions to ask, so once all of you are in your rooms, and you'll all be in one, together", Sebastien said starting down one of the hallways Patty close behind him.

" Hey umm Tifa wheres your room? Me and Rikku are quite tired and would love to sleep before the bus gets here" Tidua said, his smile protruding through his makeshift frown.

" EW NO not on my bed, hence he my bed part", Tifa soured waving her hands in the air.

" Now what are you little kids doing talking about that sort of stuff, you have plenty of time for that, not to mention your brother would pull a cow" Patty said walking back up to them, her arms crossed.

" Please like you guys didn't" Rikku retorted waving her hand up in the air.

" Yes but were 24, your 16" Sebastien pointed out coming back up next to them a cell phone in hand.

" 16 going on 17!" Tifa protested.

" Ohh and that makes you mature" Big Matt cut in shoving his face into Tifa's.

" This coming from someone who has never had a girlfriend in his life" Riona rolled her eyes," Oh and I'm 15 going on 16",s he finished a broad smile on her face, which soon dissapeared at the glare that both adults in the room were giving her.

" What are you flipping out over you like lost your virginity at 14!"Tifa stated crossing her arms smartly.

"TIFA!" Sebastien yelled grabing anything and throwing it at his sister, a glass vase that was half way filled with water, broke to fragments, the water showering the three girls.

" Fucking hell, why do I always wear white on the days I get something wet chucked at me" Tifa complained tugging on her wet clothing.

Riona looked at her clothing critically, " Wow feels like Deja-Vu" she said. Rikku smiling devilishly said"That's because I drenched you not to long ago".

A look of rememberance crossed Riona's face, " Oh Yeah!".

" Go get changed Tifa and company, were going to be waiting here for about an hour, and no fucking around" Sebastien said sternly pointing at his sister.

" HA! HE SAID FUCK!"

" HA HA HA HA!" both twins said running around in a circle.

Patty sighed shaking her head. Tifa raised an eyebrow looking at her brother, " Like you guys wont be fucking around", she said smartly( or not so smartly).Her eldest brother's fists clenched closely at his sides. Riona and Rikku both looked at eachother, both seeming to have similar expressions of horror, " Hit the deck, if you want to retain your ability to hear", Riona said bringging her hands up to cover her ears.

" TIFA YOU BETTER START RUNNING!"

" I'm so scared"

" YOU BETTER BE!"

" Petrified" , and so began the chase around the house, Tifa running straight up the stairs, Sebastien closely behind her. Patty rolled her eyes, seeming unfazed by the whole thing, " This happens...alot" she laughed, beckening them to follow her up the stairs.

The Bladebreakers were now in awe of the upper floor, the colors were vivid, and the furniture was classic, rustic ceramic plating the floor. Patty stopped infront of the several hallways, seeming to listen where, there were angry voices, a smile creeping up onto her lips," Tifa chose to run into her room and Sebs threatning to break down the door" she smiled.

" Are you sure that's something to smile about?" asked Kai unsure of whether to laugh or not.

Patty kept her smile and walked down the hall, this hall seemed to home, several doors , well to be exact ten. Most of the were postered with bands and two of them seemed to have been plastered with cartoons.

" Hey were near Tifa's room", Rikku smirked looking back towards Rei, who seemed to look away ignoring her comment.

Riona gave out a laugh, " And you could guess which one is Tifa's room because there is a screaming guy infront of it" Riona stated pointing.

" Well if there's nine kids then why are there ten doors?" Tidus asked pointing towards the door at the end.

Music blaring all of a sudden, some heavy guitar solos, coursing through the house, Sebastien seemed to stop his attack on Tifa's door and looked over at the door, rolling his eyes, he picked something of the nearby shelf and threw it against the door.

" You sure don't seem to mind breaking your own furniture" Tyson said choosing his words carefully not wanting something to get thrown at his head.

" Well his parents do pay for the damage so he really doesn't mind. Oh and if your all wondering who the person in that room is, well it's another sibling of Tifa's" Patty smiled at the others, who's mouths dropped once more, " This one is going through his rebel faze, where he doesn't want or try to listen to Seb, and that pisses the crap out of him, and Tifa doesn't exactly approve of him since he appearently slept with someone you girls don't seem to like", Patty said shrugging.

" TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN JESSE!", Sebastien yelled, obviously annoyed.Tifa finally opened her door looking out to make sure nothing came at her head, walking out she rolled her eyes, " He slept with Holly, Misha and Betsy, because he felt like it, he's such a dick, I lost all respect for him once he did that, that's like sleeping with a whore, cow and poodle at the same time" she said annoyed.

Rei soured, " Oh that's the lowest of the low, you have to be really desperate to sleep with those things" he said, things refering to the three girls, that were previously mentioned. As if on queue the door from where the music was coming from opened, a tall boy standing in the doorway, he seemed to be dressed like the Matt's, Ryan and Phil, " What you say?".

Tifa rolled her eyes, grabing Rei's arm and pulling him into her room, Sebastien turned his head from where the door that had previously opened, Riona, Rikku and there two guys seeming to have also disappeared, " Tifa get out now, your all going to be sleeping in one room tonight, with everyone else, so I doubt you'll be doing anything", he said his voice deadly serious.

" Well then that's why you two aren't sleeping in the same room as us, you have different intentions, " Tifa said smartly putting her head out of behind the door so he could see her wide grin spread across her face.

" And what are you imposing my dear Tifa, " Patty said glaring at her.

" Gee whatever could she mean?" Riona stuck her head out, putting her finger to her chin, a pensive look on her face.

" I have no idea", Rikku had a devious grin playing the sides of her lips.

" Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, always the one with the snide remarks, the only one that could get him pissed,worried, and make him laugh out of all of us, how do you do it", the boy named Jesse said leaning against the side of his door his arms crossed.

" I don't sleep with whores, that are my sister's worst ennemies", she retorted savagly. Sebastien put his hand to his mouth, coughing. The other brothers all started laughing, " Damn now that was a burn,you could get like some disease," Little Matt laughed, his face soon connected with the floor, Jesse's arm directly above him.

" At least I got laid," Jesse said walking back to his room.

" Sorry Jesse but your coming with us, we really need to go before the people that were after them come after us", Sebastien crossed his arms his voice clearly expressing his annoyance.

Jesse sighed walking back into his room, as he slammed the door shut. Tifa crossed her arms rolling her eyes, " He thinks he's such a badass, what the hell, yes badass Mr I sleep with skanky hoes", she said walking back into her own room. Sebastien taping his foot lightly on the floor, " Tifa enough of that, there are small children....here...where are they, we really don't have time to look all over the fucking house", Sebastien walked to Tifa's room door, " Tifa you go find them", Tifa began to whine about it, but stopped qhen Rei offered to help her look for them. Patty smirked, " Oh and none of that, you have five minutes", she said coyly. Tifa stuck her tongue out walking away hand in hand with Rei.

" So what about us are we just going to stand here like idiots or are we going to leave soon, because personnally I don't feel like finding out who turned those maids into possesed lunatics, " Kai said leaning against one of the walls. Sebatien eyed him closely, " You must be Kai".

" Yup that's my Kai....I mean Kai....". Riona stumbled upon her words, blushing slightly, Kai let out a small chuckle at her redened face.

Rikku rolled her eyes," I don't see what there is to be so shy about, This is Tidus, Kai's brother, and yes he's my boyfriend and Kai is Riona's, there we go now that it's all out in the open do you feel any better?".

Riona glared at her red haired friend momentarilly, once more three younger voices filling the hallway, Tifa and Rei walking down it, Mike, Mark and Tina all being carried by Rei, Tina in one arm, Mike in the other, and Mark clung tightly to Rei's neck. Kai and Tidus let out a chuckle, the sight somewhat funny to them, Tyson began to laugh like an imbiclile and Max and Kenny decided to be much mroe descrete but smiled none-the-less. Sebastien raised and eyebrow, " They seem to like you Rei, kids usually know whos god and whos bad" he smirked slightly turning back towards the door Jesse had closed.

Patty walked up next to Rei and Tifa a broad smile across her lips, " Rei, your gaining points really fast". Tifa frowned at her sister like firend, " ALRIGHT JESSE , get out now, I'm not going to get pissed off right now, your stupid rebel bullshit is not going to work, I'll get your other brothers to ram the door down and trust me they will", he said menacingly.

Matt, Matt, Ryan and Phil all sticking there heads out form there respectable rooms at the mention of them, " We gte to break a door down?" Big Matt asked a wicked grin spread across his face.

" It's not just any door...It's Jesse's door", Little Matt said cracking his knuckles.

The door opened, Jesse holding a handbag, he cooly walked past them all, ignoring everyone in the process, Sebastien, watched his back disappear down the stairs, " This is going to be a long night".

" So where not breaking any doors down...", Ryan said sadly. " No you aren't but you could get everyones bags", Sebastien said cockily.

The lobby doors opened, it being completely deserted, besides a receptionist. The floors all made of polished marble, a lounge like area to the side, being the waiting area. Walking in there eyes tiredly scanned the area, but even with tired eyes, they gazed in awe at how nice of a building it was. Fresh plants spread about and very masculin colors dominating the area, crimson, ultramarine, and forest green surrounding them.

Tyson looked down at the freshly cleaned floor his face nearly inchs aways," Wow you can see your reflection in the floor!".

Kai walked up next to him, " Get up", he stuck his foot out so that Tyson tripped fallign face forward into the floor. Riona lightly chuckled, " Can you see your face now."

" That wouldn't be too wise, he would crack the marble" Rei laughed walking by a groaning Tyson. Tifa was with Sebastiena and Patty at the reception desk, her brothers lazily lounging in the black couchs, her youngest siblings playing with the elevator buttons.

" Please they just cleaned the floors," Tifa said half jokingly, seeing Tyson on the ground. Her group of brothers soon came to joing the circle which had gathered around the elevators, while waiting impatiently for Sebastien, finally after a few more minutes, the two adults joined them.

" Alright everyone where all on the same floor, except like I said at the house, you all share a room, so chop chop everyone to bed", he said his superiority shining.

Tifa let out a laugh, " Like you two will be sleeping", Sebastien didn't need the use of words to express his feelings, Patty sighed, shaking her head at Tifa. Rei cutting infront of her, " I think we should all go to bed now, since it only 11, we have tiem to get some rest," he quickly grabed Tifa by the shoulders, twisting her towards the elevators that opened, after the buttons were pushed many times, the group of teenagers walking in quickly, the doors closing shut.

" Ha Tifa you and your brother are like priceless, it's so hilarious to see you two bicker," Rikku shook her head, leaning in on Tidus. Riona nodded her head, " I must admit it's never boring at your house". Kai stretched his arm around Riona looking down at her, " I wouldn't call what happened at your house boring either". After passing several floors, the doors finally opened, surprisingly it only took one elevator trip to transport all the younglings up to there sleeping quarters, the elevator being immense in size. " Crap what room are we in, and we don't have any keys," Little Matt groaned looking around.

" Well then I guess we'll have to wait for them to get up here, so look theres a lounge let's go sit" Phil pointed out, already on his way to the black leather couchs. Tyson scratched the back of his head, " Hey you guys, you know like umm hwy do you think it took them so much time to talk to the recetionist lady, I mean it took like half and hour."

Tifa shrugged, " Good question, my brother was talking really weird, I mean I guess it was business talk, almost like as if it were another language, but that lady behind the desk was freaky...". Riona lifted her head from it's comfortable spot on Kai's shoulder," what was freaky?".

" Yeah was it like did she have freaky looks,or was she speaking all wacko?" Rikku asked curiously. Tifa stopped for a minute thinking of the words to say, " I mean, I guess it's not only that that's freaky, the whole situation is just way out of control, Jake being alive and that voice, the possesed maids, and the lady behind the desk, her eyes were blank, exactly like those maids, maybe whoever the people who got to your maids, got to the lady at the front desk." Rei crossed his arms, seeming pansive, Kai in asimilar manner.

" Well I think it's a bunch of shit, whatever, all coincidences, " Jesse came out of his silent state, looking at his younger sister, who glared at him, suddenly skirming, her hadn reaching behind her. Rei looked at her perplexed," What on earth are you doing?".

Tifa pulled her hadn forward, Dark Driger in the palm of her hand, " This was bugging me, plus I don't feel like accidently sleeping on it", she said gently placing it onto the table.

" Good idea," Riona agreed, placing her blade also, everyone soon following. Kai craned his head slightly, when the blades began to glow lightly. Rei leaning forward, to see if he were imagining things.

**Author's note: Muahah, oh boy just ending the chapter like that...aha yes I am that way, so yes it took me a long while to update and I'm really very sorry to all my readers who are waiting, oh by the way thank you a million times, I can't tahnk you enough the people that reviewed your all so nice and shall be rewarded with something nice throughout your lifespan :P, It is much appreciated anything my readers review, so please I like to hear from what you guys think of my story, it gives me great pleasure, oh and there is probably a bunch of typos because with school and everything i really have no idea when each new chapter will be up, oh and the written part is almost done! LOL but I'm going to have to type it all for you people, so please R & R, because I love you all :D **


	8. The Plot Thickens part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original beyblade characters, or the concept,, I do own your mothers.....Just kidding :P, i'm in a very interesting mood today so please do not take anything I say or did in my author's notes insult or offend you, we'll let Holly------the skank in my story------do that. Alright I can go on forever so i'll stop and actually write the story! **

Chapter 8--------------------------- The Plot Thickens,part 2

" Alright am I the only one that sees that the blades are glowing or do I need to get an immense amount of rest," Tidus said breaking the silence, in which everyone's eyes were concentrated on the dim light that was being emitted by the bits on the blades.

" No I actually don't think you are, that's so weird, they never did that before....", Riona pondered sitting back into the comfortable sofa.

" I don't think beyblades suddenly start glowing outside a battle.....", Max yawned quickly placing his hand infront of his mouth.

" Well, I did hear this story, the one time I was home the same time as my parents, really rare, and this was right after they went on some trip to the U.S, to see my parents' superiors, they were speaking in hushed tones and said something about-", Tifa stopped talking as soon as she heard the elevator doors slide open. Sebastien and Patty walked out, ushers behind them carrying all there belongings. Everyone shot backwards into there couchs, there gazes dropped to the floor.

Tifa quickly plucked her blade from the table, for some reason she had the sudden urge to hide it.

No one spoke, the room awkwardly quite, Sebastien raised an eyebrow looking over at his girlfriend, his vision suddenly being caught by the beyblades on the table. His eyes seemed to darken, a smile crossing his lips, he walked forward stopping at the edge of the table, his hand reaching forward, grasping one in his hand. Bringing it closer to his face, his smile seemed to spread, " So this is Driger, impressive how a beast so poweful could be confined to a tiny piece of metal, it's quite similar to Dark Driger, Tifa pass me your blade" he commanded, Tifa brought her eyes back to level with his, a glint of defiance in her dark green eyes.

" Why?"

" I said PASS it" his voice demanded.

" FINE!" Tifa huffed, her hand stretching out, Sebastien snatched it from her hands, bringing them both side by side.

Tifa rolled her eyes impatiently, crossing her arms she stood up, feeling suddenly uneasy that someone other then her had Dark Driger in there possesion. Rei seemed to be reading Tifa's brother's every expression, " So is something wrong?" he asked, curious of what the inspection was all about.

Sebastien looked up, turning to Patty," Hmm Perfect match", Patty seemed to smile at his words. Tifa just sighed in frustration, " Perfect match for what," she asked tiredly.

" Kai, Riona, Tidus and Rikku, you all have matching blades also?" he asked, ignoring his young sister completely, much to her aggrivation.

" Yeah we do, Drawnzer and Black Drawnzer", Kai said uncertainly, Riona shrugged, what was he talking about?

" Well-" Rikku was cut off by Tidus suddenly pulling out his own, " Yeah we do".

" you have one?" Rikku asked astonished.

" The question is..is he any good, probably sucks compairing to me though" Kai shrugged his brother off.

" What! I could whoop you Kai anytime!" Tidus growled his fists c;enched to his sides.

" Sure you could" Kai laughed.

Sebastien stepped forward between the two brothers, catching there attention, " Well then all of you are meant to be together, and will all eventually end getting married," he said casually, his young sister suddenly letting out s screech, " How THE hell do you know this!" she hissed, " What are you now a fortune teller!" Tifa was practically an inch away from her eldest brother's face.

"Married?......" Rei asked uncertainlly, Kai and Tidus squirmed uncomfortably in there seats.

" Alright well time for bed now" Sebastien turned his back to them, beginning to walk down the hall, completely dismissing all of there questions.

" You can't just leave us hanging, what is the reason you just suddenly tell us were going to get married!" Tifa run up infront of him, blcoking him from going any further.

Patty smirked at Tifa's antics," Go on Seb just tell them". Sebastien turned to his girlfriend rolling his eyes," Alright it said somewhere that the people with matching Bit-Beasts would all get married and live happily together forever and ever,happy?Isn't that such a nice story, alright bed time".

Getting up reluctantly, the lounging people left the comfort of the leather couchs and made there way down the hall. Patty and Sebastien directed them to there appartment like room, before walking off further down the hall and disappearing into there own room.

The room they were to stay in was completely furnished, with a kitchen, bathroom,living room and a large area which homed enough beds for all of them. Tyson had immediatly dropped all his things, and lay down on one of the beds, each one being able to have two people sleep on them, he sprawled out diagonally, " Wow I could really get used to this stuff you know, let's all stay friends for a really long time" he said closing his eyes lazily.

Tifa and Riona's brothers seemed to have busied themselves with an interesting game of cards, while the BLadbreakers remained quiet, unpacking there belongings.

Tifa sat on her bed suddenly her hands nervously playing with the end of her skirt, her expression seeming bothered, " My brother's acting weird..." she said suddenly. The individuals in the room all stopped to look at her. Jesse opened his eyes turning to his younger sister, " He's always an asshole I don't see a difference", he said smartly. Little Matt looked over at his brother, " Well the only asshole I see here is you," he retorted, surprising his older brother Jesse. " You really got some balls there saying that to me, how about I make sure you never reproduce again", Jesse threatned lifting himself from the bed he had comfortably taken home to. Tifa had seemed to ignore the whole argument, she just shook her head, " Why would he say something like that it just makes no sense, and something scared me, what happened to his...."

" Eyes?, I saw that too, his expression seemed to grow darker, they reminded me of those maids although his seemed to show that he was all there, although in some sadistic sort of way", Kai finished Tifa's sentence.

" And it all happened when he checked out the two matching blades", Rei said looking onto the nightstand where his beyblade sat safely on the polished wood.

" All this shit is retarded, all at once we get attacked, Jesse comes out of his room, our brother is acting like some pyschopath, what next?", Phil sighed as he dropped onto his bed.

" What are all of you still doing up"

Tifa had almost fallen off her bed, in the doorway stood Sebastien,who leaned against the wall. She felt her heart pound slightly, and noticed that the bladebreakers were all descreatly trying to get there blades, " What's your problem Tifa, I thought you would expect me to walk in knowing that all of you wouldn't be in bed", he said cooly, his usual clear blue eyes, were dark and bore into Tifa's green ones.

" Sorry, you just surprised me, that's all" she quickly averted her gaze to the carpeted floor, her feet playing nervously in it.

" Alright well tomorrow morning I want to see you in the main office, I need to talk to you about something, so get some rest, your not going to school tomorrow anyways"he said, a smirk on his face as he walked out of the room.

Jesse looked at the people in the room slightly bemused, " Gee there was no tension in here," he said sarcastically. It seemed easier to breath suddenly, Riona exhaled loudly, Rikku seemed to grasp her chest, " You know for a second there I thought he had heard our whole conversation about him," she said her voice cracking slightly. Tifa's eyes were still on the door he had exited through.

" Your not going in there alone, were coming with you, whatever he has to say to you he could say to us," Rei sat beside his girlfriend, who finally turned back to them, nodding quietly.

" Alright I'll have to agree with you guys that was weird even for him," Jesse said his eyebrow arched.

" If he trys anything, he'll get his ass handed to him," Rikku punched the air, the whole room erupted into a mass frenzy of cheers, Tifa smiled leaning onto Rei, who was right beside her.

A cold light filtered into the room through the closed window, the moon full in the sky, seeming so close that if one stretched there arm out enough they would touch it. It's cold light made Tifa shiver, an arm tightly wrapped around her, her eyes slowly opened, she turned her head to look upwards, as her head lay comfortably on Rei's chest. She smiled looking up at his relaxed face, ' he's so handsome,'Tifa thought lightly placing a kiss on his lips, eliciting a small moan. She turned her head, ewhich was hard to do since he kept her tightly in place, Riona lay next to Kai, there arms around eachother, and Rikku and Tidus were both sleeping facing eachother,there hands intwinded. Her brothers all lay in interesting positions, sprawled over there beds taking up all of the space. Riona's brothers seemed to sleep in the same messy manner as her's and Tyson. Max slept soundly on his side and Kenny was sleeping on his back. Something had woken her up, she gently peeled Rei's arm off of her. She slowly walked to the door, making sure she didn't hit anything while she manouvered her way through the dark, her hand had finally reached the doorknob, she opened the door just enough so that she passed through it, she closed the door lightly. The light of the hallway was too bright for her likeing, it;'s brightness momentarilly making her vision blurry. The hall was completely deserted, her bare feet, made a light noise as they hit the carpeted hallway. She had begun to walk down it, several closed doors to each her sides, ahead of her to her left though, a door was ajar. the sleeping form of Patty was laying in the bed, her back to the door, Tifa raised herself on her tip-toes to see her brother. No one was there. Tifa frowned, he could have been in the bathroom, she thought, but saw that there was no light source in the room whatsoever, besides the light spilling in from the hallway. Tifa shook her head, the night seemed to be getting stranger and stranger, she walked absent mindedly down that hall, she had no sense of time, her mind pondered almost to the point to where it hurt. Something light touched her shoulder, she immeditaly snapped back to reality, her hand grasping the one behind her, and easily threw the person over her shoulder.

" What are you doing up", Sebastoen groaned looking up from the floor.

" Seb!" Tifa said almost exasperated, " I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you..." she stuttered.

" Well next time you decide to throw someone over your shoulder check who the hell it is, and what's this now, you can't talk properly anymore?" he said slowly sitting up.

Tifa gave him her hand, " It's late, and well yeah, It's late...", she slowly pulled her brother up, his height difference apparent, Tifa now had to slightly look up, " what are you doing up?".

" Nothing, hey remember I had told you that I was going to tell you something important in the morning, well since were both awake I might as well talk to you now, come follow me," Sebastien easily dismissed the question, he was good at that, then giving an order that no one could refuse. Tifa sighed, as she dragged her feet along the hall, as she followed her brother through two large glass doors at the complete end of the hall, their room doors no longer visible at this end.

Riona rolled to her side, and found that no one was there, her eyes opened grogily, she felt the room was cold, confusion started to build in her, she looked around the room, no one was there. Her brother's bed were all empty, and so were Tifa's, and her friends were missing also,' what was going on 'she thought. She threw the covers off, her legs shakily holding her up, she kept her arms around herself she felt that there was something very wrong.

The hallway was deserted, the lights were lower then usual, she felt this sudden urge to go towards the elevators, her instinct guiding her more then her mind. Her footsteps made a small echo as she walked, there was a feeling, like there was soemthing around the corner, her mind yelled not to look, yet her body kept moving forwards.

She would notice that hair anywhere, yet buried in it was a pair of hands, which were not hers, she now felt no hesitation to walk into the lounge, those hands belonged to a certain person who had tried to hurt, or even kill Riona on numerous occasions. There was Holly all over Kai who didn't seem to be objecting much, her lips firmly pressed against his. Riona felt her heart sink, she wanted to cry, but a sudden rush of anger erupted from deep down inside her," You WHORE! Get off him!", Holly let go of Kai, her smile made Riona's stomach churn, She could now see his face, it held such a blank expression, it hurt to look at him, he seemed to empty..., Riona felt tears stinging the sides of her eyes," WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!".

Holly's smile seemed to grow as she watched Riona struggle with herself, " Your friends were so easy to manipulate, there all with us now, and you can't do a anything about it, Boo hoo", Holly brought her finger to her chin, slightly swaying.

" You used one of those Psychic Bit-Beasts!" Riona yelled taking a step forward, her hadn reaching for something in her back pocket, a shining purple blade in hand, Black Drawnzer's power coursing through Riona, she attached th blade to her launcher.

" Oh come one Riona why don't you join us, or maybe your friends could tell you how great it is to be on the winning side, we could get over our differences you know," Holly took a step closer, her eyes seemed to hold mild insanity...nevermind complete insanity. Riona didn't say another word, she wouldn't let herself be taken over by the girl she hated the most. She turned to run, but infront of her stood someone she wasn't expecting to see. Someone who she new very well, someone who was her loyal teamate, blocked her path to freedom, her light green eyes, were a sick color, she seemed sinister, a grin that she would have never given Riona playing at the side of her lips.

" Rikku! No not you!", Riona gasped, behind her red haired friend turned foe, stood Rei, Tidus, Tyson, Max and Kenny, Kai joined them, all of them seemed empty, none of them had thoughts of there own, they no longer had a conscience, all they did was obey.

" Why don't you stick around for awhile," Rikku said, her voice rang in Riona's ears, it haunted her thoughts.

Riona couldn't form the words to answer back, she turned to go down the hall but found Rei blocking her way, she felt someone come up behind her, she suddenly felt the reflex to bring her elbow back, Tidus groaned, as he fell sloppily.

" Good job guys keep her mind distracted so that it's easier for me to take over her mind," Holly pulled out her own blade placing it on the launcher. Riona ears were all over the place, upon hearing her foe, she agily flipped backwards, she landed on the table that there blades sat on a few hous before, " Don't think so, you give me no choice, BLACK DRAWNZER!", her blade shot forward, her empty friends enexpectant as they run forward to capture her, " Black PHOENIX FLAME!" Riona ordered without hesitation.

The tiles that once covered the floor, took to the sky, they shattered into dust, the couchs were engulfed in black flames, the sound of shattering glass, echoed in Riona's ears, Holly wouldn't get her, there was something bothering her in the back of her mind, as Black Drawnzer caused mayhem, what did she mean by winning side, there was sides now,something that they had no grasp on was happening and they didn't know what it was, deep down she was very scared.

Tifa was almost thrown to the floor, the whole office shook, several pieces fell of the many shelves neatly placed on the walls. Most of the things shattered. Yet Sebastien sat there causally, staring out the window. He seemed unfazed by the sudden violent quake, " What the hell was that?"Tifa asked, looking around the room as she made sure that nothing would colapse on her head.

" Nothing, probably an earthquake," he said cooly looking at his younger sister, who glared back at him as if he were out of his mind, " Um HELLO, that sounded like a freaking explosion," Tifa pointed to the door, " I'm going to go check on my friends, you should go check on Patty, " Tifa anounced, she turned to walk to the glass doors, smoke had begun to seep through the thin open space between the two doors, she reached her hand out to pull the door open, but had a storng hand grip her wrist, Tifa winced slightly," That wont be necessary", Sebastien's tone, sent a cold chill up her spine. She turned her head to look up at him,her eyes met with his, ," I'm going to check on my friends!", She yanked her arm out of his iron grip, rushing forward before he could stop her, his words echoed in her mind, he wouldn't say something like that, what the hell is going on in here,she thought as she ran through the intoxicating smoke.

Riona lay on the floor in there room, her body hidden by the massive bed, tears streamed down her face, why was everything happening to them and in the space of two days, this was way too much emotional turmoil for her. The sound of footsteps, caught Riona's senses, her muscles tensed suddenly.

Tifa looked in, Riona's feet showing at the end of the bed," Riona?".

Riona raised her head over the side of the bed," Tifa.....is that you?" she asked her voice shook. Tifa looked at her friend, " No Ri i'm the gingerbread man, " Tifa rephrased upon seeing the look of terror on her face, " Of course it's me, now what the hell is going on and where are the others?",Tifa asked kneeling down beside her blond friend.

" Oh Tifa if you only knew", Riona cried throwing herself onto her friend. Something seemed to be coming through the growing smoke, two figures, came through. Tifa felt a wave of relief when she recognized the people, jet black hair, and yellow eyes, Kai beside him, without thinking she ran to him throwing her arms around him, " Rei! Your alright!".

" TIFA GET AWAY FROM THEM!", Riona cried out, getting to her feet. Tifa looked up into blank yellow eyes, she brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away, which wasn't sucessful, Rei gripped her arm, Kai the other, and they both shoved her to the ground, Tifa landed roughly on her side, her anger was slowly reaching it's boiling point, she clenched the carpet, " Holly's behind this isn't she...well you could tell her, SHE'LL NEVER GET US!" Tifa yelled as she sprung up from the floor. Riona ran up beside her friend.

" Well then i'm guessing your picking the hard way of coming along, fine with me as long as we get the job done, " Rikku stood in the hallway, bouncing her blade in her hand.

" You two have no way of escaping," Kai's voice pierced through Riona, she stood frozen in her spot, he spoke, to them so..., her thoughts were interupted by Tifa pulling on her arm, " That's what they think, as long as there some of us that are still sane, the world is fine."

Tifa quickly grabbed a nearby lamp, Rei and Kai were close, she threw it into the balcony window, the glass shattered to the ground, the cold night air rushed into the room, the wind blaring in there ears at such a high floor. Tifa dragged her blond friend out through the broken glass, Riona looked at her friend, who had climbed onto the railing, " I wouldn't call this being sane", said, her last word being slightly cut off by the sudden tug, pulling her off the safety of the balcony.

Two pairs of feet hit the ground heavily, both landing with great agility. Riona looked to the front of the building, no one was in the lobby, the receptionist was now gone.

" Seems like two little rabbits escaped, now causing me all this agrivation isn't helping your situation, it'll just make converting you more painful, although you'll be much better off once your like all your other friends".

The voice was tauntingly familiar, they had come quite familiar with the voice these past months, both girls turned to face the newcomer. Her bust was almost completely bulging out of her already tiny top, her stomach was almost completely exposed and her skirt was barely covering her behind, " Holly, Holly, Holly, it's two against one," Riona regained her tongue.

" I would think that you were smarter then that, I guess you never cease to dissapoint me, " Tifa smirked staring down the skanily clad girl.

" Think again babe."

Tifa spun around, " Jake", her eyes darkened.

" Gee now that you don't have your little boyfriend, to stop me from taking you back what are you going to do," Jake took a few steps before a new voice came into the conversation.

" Now is that any way to treat my little sister you stupid jock."

Riona almost cried out of happiness, Tifa immediatly ran to the voice, she hurled herself into his arms, " SEB!"

Holly looked at him in surprise, " Boss, what are you doing here...Tifa's your little sister?".

Riona felt a sick feeling in her stomach, as she looked at Sebastien, slowly remembering who " Boss" was exactly. Tifa blinked a few times, the words slowly seeped into her mind. She looked up at her brother who's arms she was still in, she shoved him roughly away, " What the HELL! WHY!"she yelled her hands clenched to her sides.

" And the plot thickens dear sister."

**Auhtor's note: Oh look at that, chapter 8 is finished, finally, school has been really taking up alot of my time, but yeah i'm still typing my story up! and I like this chapter, my brother(tifa's brother) is actually my cousin in real life, and now he's not a psycho...we'll sometimes but yeah. I left it off on sorta a cliffy, and I know one of my friends is going to murder me for it, but hey that's life, so yes please READ AND REVIEW! I appreciate them alot and feedback is nice, whetehr you like it or not, thank's very much,**

**TIFA**


	9. Confessions and Confusion

**Disclaimer: Once again please do not sure me, I do not own beyblade or it's characters, or it's concept, so yeah, enjoy the story, becaus ethis chapter is going to be a hell of a ride, talk to you in my author's note!!!(waves hand)**

Chapter 9-------------------------------------------------- Confessions and Confusion

" And the plot thickens dear sister", Sebastien's voice was haunting as his younger sister looked at him with confused eyes, hurt ones.

" What are you talking about!" she hissed, taking a step back.

" You'll find out as soon as you calm down, I think I have something that just might do the thing," Sebastien kept his cool exterior, out of the shadows, something seemed to come forward, it was a hooded figure, the end of it's robes torn, it seemed to glide across the ground it's cloak vailed behind it. It outsretched it's hand, what looked like a needle with a yellow liquid inside, rested in it's palm. Riona eyed the needle critically, " Tifa I don't think your brother is normal, and umm they don't look too friendly, " Riona faltered on her words, as more of the hooded figures came from where the first one had appeared, Riona quickly gripped onto Tifa's arm.

Footsteps echoed behind Sebastien, looking past her brother, the bladebreakers walked towards them, this time they knew that all there friends were indeed brainwashed by whoever the ring leader of all this was. Tifa didn't want to believe that her brother was behind all this, but what was the purpose of doing this, what would they achieve by all this, it made no sense.

" Why are you doing this Sebastien" Tifa asked, her voice clear and icy. Riona seemed to grip tighter as the amount of people surrounding them seemed to increase in size.

" Well you see, our parents want more then what they have now, greedy isn't it, but as there children, you know we want the best for ourselves, but knowing you and your noble ways, this is wrong in your books, don't worry you'll see it our way soon enough," Sebastien smirked, " But we'll need an effective way of executing this."

Patty had been there the whole time, although she remained quiet until she spoke up, " I think it would be oh so very effective if Kai and Rei turned them," she seemed so..evil. Riona whimpered at Patty's words. Tifa looked at her brother, something seemed to boil inside her, she felt like hitting him, over and over again, " You make me sick, they don't have psychic bit-beasts, and you don't blade, so you can't pull anything on us", Tifa stomped, getting into her brothers face, shoving him slightly.

" Tifa, your never home, and what do you know what I do, and yes I have a blade which your little boyfriends are going to use on you two," Kai and Rei mindlessly walked to them, there eyes blank.

" You only have one, it's not powerful enough to take control of both of us, so HA!" Riona mustered some courage to prove her point.

" Oh Ri, you think we would come this far and not have planned this out, everythings planned out, even your very own future." Riona's face seemed to turn a pale green, the voice registered in her mind,his voice replayed in her head several times. A blond man came forward, brilliant blue eyes identically matching Riona's.

" Enni....", escaped Riona's lips, as she still clung onto her light haired friend,"...how?"

" Ri, you though I actually died, it was all planned didn't you hear what Holly said yesturday, that we were all perfectly fine."

" I wouldn't say perfectly fine," Tifa mumbled under her breath.

" Right now I don't feel like talking to someone who doesn't want to see our ways, so we could talk after your enlightened, Kai's going to use this, " Enrique pulled out a black blade, Sebastien doing the same. Both had what seemed to be purple blotches stained in the center of the beyblades.

Holly remained quiet, watching the spectacle with a smile. Patty walked up behind Kai and Rei placing her hands on there shoulders, " Go pick up your new toys", without hesitation they walked forward.

" What are we going to do there going to get the blades and then were completely overpowered!"Riona whispered paniking slightly.

Kai and Rei's hands slowly stretched forward grasping the shining black beyblades. Sebastien and Enrique smiled to eachother, as the small mind controling blades glowed instantly upon there touch.

A loud racket was heard from behind. Sebastien and Enrique looked up to see a mob of teenagers running at them, it was none other then there younger siblings. Tifa and Riona turned there heads to watch as there siblings, rushed towards them, where they on ether side or the bad one. Jesse at the front, threw himself onto one of the shielding hooded figures, knocking the robed thing to the ground.

" I don't know what the hell is happening, all I know is that you guys are all fucked up, and no one messes with our little sisters", Jesse spoke pointing to Eric, them two being the eldest after the two, now very evil brothers.

Enrique rolled his eyes, " Cut those twits off, make sure they don't interfere with what were doing," he spoke to the people infront of him, a human wall formed cutting the siblings off from there sisters.

" YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO STOP US AHA!", Big Matt laughed, his hands on his hips. The group of guys seemed to erupt into laughter," Alright boys, time for our plan," Eric said smartly. Casey looked at his brothe rin confusion, " What plan?"

" Plan smash whoever's in your way," Little Matt yelled, plowing forward into the crowd, a barrage of teenagers following suit.

Sebastien rolled his eyes, " Useless, all of them, not to mention my brothers aren't the weakest of people, they were all somewhat trained, Kai, Rei turn them, NOW!"

Kai and Rei stood there, they seemed to cring suddenly, there faces holding pained expressions. There handscame up to grasp there heads simultaneously. Enrique glared at them, " What are you waiting for, Fools, TAKE CONTROL OF THERE MINDS NOW!"

" No....," Kai breathed out heavily, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Rei dropped the blade to the ground, " We...won't.....do it, you...can't make us", his voice was raspy, his fists tightly clenched to his sides. Sebastien was growing impatient," You WILL do it..now", his voice came out venomously.

Tifa and Riona suddenly felt a rush of hope come through them, both girls rushed forward, but stopped suddenly at the warning the two struggling Bladebreakers called out," Don't come close, were not stable", Kai said barely able to hang on to his sanity.

" NO, Kai were not going to leave you hear, you two are coming back with us, like everyone else, fight it Kai, fight it!" Riona cried her hands now shaking, her stomach felt as if it had risen into her throat.

" Both of you get back, we can't hold on much longer, run away, leave us, as long as they don't have us all, there's people that could fight! RUN AWAY!" Rei raised his voice, trying to push the pressure in his mind away, but was soon loosing to the constant throbbing in his temple.

" Oh my God, please shut up, your going to make me hurl,"Sebastien rolled his eyes, pulling out another blade, this time it was green, and a lion lay printed in the center.

" YOU MAKE ME HURL!" Tifa yelled in her brothers face, before turning to Rei, both he and Kai seemed to both have more trouble on keeping control suddenly. Riona and Tifa turned back to a smirking Enrique and Sebastien, who both had blades outstretched, the tops glowing.

" YOU BASTARDS! You are the ones that took control of them! How could you do this Enni! Let them go!"Riona yelled, her emotions, were going in a million directions.

Kai and Rei fell to there knees, the pain in there heads seemed to increase ten fold, yet still managed to hang on for a little while longer. Tifa didn't know what to feel her heart was a mess of inner conflicts, while she was swamped with outter ones, " You guys have to hang on we'll help you."

" Enough of this bullshit, TAKE THEM NOW!"Sebastien commanded, resulting in the two Bladebreakers yelling out in pain, sweat gleamed on there faces, " GO NOW!" Kai yelled.

" RUN ALL OF YOU!" Rei warned. Tifa and Riona were suddenly hoisted in the air, familiar hair below them, each of them had one of there respectable brothers, carring them through a frenzy of people getting punched kicked and thrown around. There brothers were completely destroying everything in site, which were people. Tifa twisted, to look back and saw that Kai and Rei were still gasping for air on the ground, Riona and her brother standing omunously above them. When the two boys raised there heads, the pain seemed to have gone, along with there minds.

" No...," Riona whispered, her voice cutting off as she stiffled a tear.

Tifa shook her head, " They've got them again."

" Yo, get over it, can you two run, because you aren't freaking hadicaped," Jesse said suddenly dropping Tifa onto her feet, Riona landed beside her.

" Thanks for the warning," Riona groaned rubbing her knees.

" Would you stop complaining and hurry up and run, there gaining on us," Casey complained, running in spot.

Tifa turned around, her eyes suddenly widening, she suddenly grabbed Riona's arm, Riona getting pulled forward, Tifa began to run at full speed, towards the building, leaving her brothers lagging behind.

" Hey! What the hell! you just leave us!!" Phil swore, the mob of siblings following closely behind.

" Umm.. is it smart to run into a building, then that would make us trapped, " Ryan commented, looking at them unsure.

" Well it's either get swamped out here and have to fight them all, or run into a building and be able to cut them off slowly, USE YOUR HEAD!" Tifa snapped, pushing the glass doors open. The lobby on the other side of the door was completely destroyed. The couchs were turned over, the vases holding plants were shattered on the once polished floor, which was now soiled with earth.

" What the hell happened in here, no one fought in here," Riona sideglanced the lobby as they ran to the elevators.

" That would be us," Jesse smirked pressing the button several times, he seemed to get annoyed, " Fucking door!"

" Shit it's like on the 60th floor," Casey pointed out.

Tifa turned to look at the doors, all of them swung open, revealing an angry group of mindslaves, there own friends at the front. The elevator bell rang, the doors slowly sliding open, all at once the mob of teens shoved themselves into the small space, there bodies practically overflowing out of the elevator. Tifa and Riona were waiting impatiently as the group advanced.

" Fucktards," Tifa swore, Riona and her, elbowed there way into the elevator, the doors closing shut, just in time before the closest one of the persuers reached the doors.

Thud

Tifa and Riona looked at eachother shaking there heads, " Tyson."

" Yeah?" a voice came from the other side of the door, the tiny area errupted into laughter.

" Is that guy retarded?" Mitchell asked.

" Most probably," Riona nodded.

" This is way to close for comfort," Jesse complained trying to get some individual space.

" Come on brother, were all family," Little Matt attempted to hug his older brother.

" Touch me and die," he threatened.

Tifa and Riona rolled there eyes, directing there attention to the inclining numbers on the top of the doors, they stopped suddenly at 66. The group moved back somewhat expecting something to be on the other side. The doors slid open once again, revealing... an empty hallway, the one that had been previously blown up by Riona's attack.

" Alright you guys take care of this floor, if anyone dares to step onto this floor beat the hell out of them, get our stuff meet us on the other side of the fence surrouding this building, we'll take care of the top floors," Tifa ordered.

" Hey wow wow wow pipsqeak, since whena re you giving the orders, " Phil asked trying to overpower his younger sister.

" Since I can kick your ass, now move," Tifa threatened, her brother backing off, knowing full well that his younger sister was stronger then what she looked.

" Wait a second, were not letting you girls run off alone, at leats four of us is coming with you two the rest are capable of getting your stuff, " Eric said, stopping the doors from closing.

" Yeah and since were older we get to choose who comes with us, it'll be me, Eric, Casey and Little Matt," Jesse said, waiting for objections. When there was none, he nodded, ulling his younger brother into the elevator, Casey and Eric both walking in with them.

Tifa and Riona rolled there eyes once more at there overprotective brothers, so stubborn. The elevator had been moving for quite some time, when it stopped suddenly it caught the smaller group by surprise.

" I guess were at the top," Riona shrugged her shoulders.

Tifa nodded, getting ready to walk forward as the doors slid open, her foot stopped in the air.

" Where would you like your bags taken Miss," Sebastien stood there blocking the door.

" Uh wrong floor," Tifa pushed any button, the door, slid closed, Sebastien raised heis arm, which automatically stopped the doors.

Riona seemed to be backed against the wall, amost crushing her two brothers in fright. Jesse and Little Matt were both ready to knock there brother out judging by the way they had there fists raised.

Tifa thought quickly, she pointed forward, " LOOK PATTY ,THERE NAKED!" Surprisingly he turned around" Where?", suddenly groaning in pain, Tifa had brought her leg up quickly, " HA HA DORK!"

" I have so much respect for you, do you know how much we've wanted to do that since we were small," Jesse said in awe watching his oldest brother fall to the ground.

Tifa soured, " I DIDN'T REALLY WANNA DO IT !"she snapped. The doors closing once again. They continued there journey upwards, the elevator stopping soon after. Something seemed to make a noise on the other side, like metal hitting metal. Casey looked at the door,".... that can't be good."

The guys all seemed to back away from the door, the metal beginning to bend towards them. The small elevator bell rang, signaling the opening of the doors, Little Matt was practically climbing the elevator wall," Your letting whatever is one the other side in!" Tifa turned to her brother glaring murder, " You think I would let something that wants to kill us in."

" No..." Matt said slowly, covering his face.

The doors slid open revealing, a girl...firey red hair and blank clear green eyes, Riona's eyes widened," Rikku," she looked in her friends hand,"....with a sword."

" Why don't you guys check in at the lobby," she snarled.

" Why are all of you people making bad hotel jokes," Tifa countered, keeping her quirkyness. Eic slapped his head, " You do realise that your talking to someone who is brainwashed and is holding a sword infront of your face, and yet you tsill are able to talk without begging for your life!" he ranted. Riona blinked," You done yet?"

" Yeah just about it."

" Why don't you guys come out of that elevator and then we could all have a nice talk, you know you people could get to meet our new friends", Rikku pointed her sword between the doors stopping them from closing.

" No, no it's okay, we have enough friends thank you," Riona waved, dissmissing the offer.

" Oh but I insist," she took another step closer.

Jesse and Eric were whispering behind the 'conversing' girls, Matt and Casey, both watching the swords every move, there eyes following it. Both guys smiled before turning to the two transfixed younger brothers.

" No No were fine where we are, it's okay you could leave to meet your friends if you want," Tifa smiled side-glancing Riona, who nodded.

" Oh but they want to meet-", Rikku was interupted by the sudden haul of people tumbling onto her, screaming girls and laughing guys fell ontop of her in a dogpile. Jesse and Eric the ones on top, grabed one of there respectable siblings with each hadn and setting them up straight.

" Alright let's get the hell outta here, she'll be down for a while, I think she stopped breathing for a minute there, you guys are psychos,"Tifa dusted herself off looking down at Rikku who's eyes were closed, for now.

" ARE YOU PEOPLE RETARDED! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN IMPALED, SHE HAD A SWORD IN HER HAND!" Riona yelled at her eldest brother.

" Hey what are you complaining about, it got the job done didn't it?", Casey smirked, knowing his comments always aggrivated his younger sister and he loved it.

The sound of the small bell rang again, which meant people were in it, which meant that they would be coming out, which meant that they probably weren't nice people, which meant that they would probaly have to run really fast.

There was no need for words, once three of the 4 elevators opened, being filled to the brim with people, no one needed to announce to eachother that they would have to start running. All six of them ran down the one hallway that seemed to be on that particular floor. The doors were all opened, yet nothing could be seen inside them, they were all pitch black. The hallways in the building all seemed to be endless, there was a large open area coming up, that would be there best guess as a means to escape.

" I think there's more elevators over in that lobby, there everywhere in this building," Jesse started, but soon changed his mind when a mob of hooded figures glided into the hallway, " FUCK! Were practically surrouded," he swore turning to look behind, still no one was coming up from behind, but it wouldn't be the smartest thing to run into a second angry mob.

" Pssssssst"

The group of six looked around, "Psssssssssst", the sound came again, it obviously belonged to a person, but the mob coming from infront of them was to far away to hear, and wouldn't really be talking to them.

" Who the hell is Pssting," Matt asked to no one in particular.

" There is danger ahead of you," the voice said.

The six confused teenagers looked down the front of the hall, an angry mob running towards them, Riona crossed her arms," No fucking shit."

Jesse turned to look behind them, " There's danger in the back to, good job." Another angry mob was running towards them, Rikku at the front the sword she had pointed to them, raised in the air.

" Come inside the room to your left, and close the door."

Eric turned to the door eyeing it closely," Well it is better then getting caught by two angry mobs." The group seemed to agree on this comment, and quickly pushed into the room. It was practically impossible to see anything in the room, Tifa squinted trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery person.

" Shit this might be a trap," Jesse's voice cut through the darkness, the sound of him hitting himself in the head with his hand echoed in the room.

" Now i'm asking myself what is better, being stuck in a trap or having to fight off a bunch of people," Casey asked himself aloud.

" Have no fear I am no enemy, I have a means of escape for you all."

" Alright genious there's nothing in this room, except for the door behind us, and we don't wanna go out that way," Matt spoke up.

" That's what the untrained eye sees, but as i pull here,", the sound of drapes swishing across the track caught there ears, soon all becoming visible somewhat from the dim light cast by the moon.

Riona frowned, " So your telling us that our means of escape is pitching ourselves off the 78th floor?"

" What! Oh....pulled the wrong thing," the drapes closed, the light gone once again, " Alas here is your means of escape."

This time the light was artificial, a door had been opened, and a stairwell was now visble. Casey walked forward," So you want us to jump down the staires? Where are you?"

Riona came into the light, slapping her brother in the head, " Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! What kind of dumb questions do you ask?"

The sound of the door cracking, snapped them out of there little spat, " Oh shit there coming in! What do we do!"Jesse paniked.

Tifa felt the urge to do exactly what Riona had done," Considering that there's a staircase right there, I think it would be logical to go down those steps," Tifa said through clenched teeth. The wood finally gave way, a few people from the outside hallway falling onto the carpet.

" I think that's our call to go," Matt, announced, all of them thinking along the same lines, ran to the door, slamming it shut quickly, luckily this one would keep them busier considering it was made out of metal.

" So you guys think you got rid of me so easily?"

Riona sighed," Great they found this one too, how are we going to get down now?"

Rikku chuckled, " Exactly, it's either come with me and see your incredibly cute brother, or jump down 78 flights of staires, take your pick." Rikku was blocking only one side of the staircase, Tifa knew once she saw all six of them run onto one side she would easily jump and stop them. Rikku would most likely go after Riona and herself.

Tifa smirked, she looked back to her two brothers, somehow they knew what was going through her mind, that she was a nut, and would be doing something crazy, which they would have to be doing the opposite. Jesse looked to the free staircase, the others following his path of view.

Riona watched Tifa eye the empty space where there were no staires, just a straight colum of air, " No....no,no,no....Tifa," she whined grabbing onto her friends arm. Tifa had kept her smirk on the whole time," but we have to, don't worry about it, it's better then jumping off the side of the building," Tifa locked eyes with Rikku, " Oh and about your question, we'll be taking the jump, follow us if you dare."

" Tifa jumping off the building is the same HEIGHT-"Riona's voice suddenly went high pitched, her hair siddenly flying upwards along with everything else, Tifa slightly below her, her arm still being pulled on by Tifa. The sounds of voices echoing from above could still be heard at the speed they were falling. Then the sound of there feet heavily hitting the base floor, brought everything to a halt.

" You could have warned me," Riona huffed pushing her hair out of her face. Footsteps came from behind them, Tifa spun around expecting her two brothers, " It's about damn time...,"she stopped seeing who it was, Riona whimpered.

" Now that wasn't very nice little sister," Sebastien walked up to Tifa, roughly grabing her wrist, she winced in pain, he was suddenly much stronger then she thought he had been.

" Let her go!" Riona lauched herself at the blond man, digging her nails into his shoulder, " Is that all you girls could do, i'm dissapointed, I thought you would use some of those martial arts that you were taught."

Tifa glared at him her eyes staring daggers, " Don't make me have to," she growled. Riona took a step backward, her fist lauching forward to hit Sebastien. Something had stopped her fist in mid air, she looked in horror at who stood beside Tifa's brother, her own.

" Riona, now is that any way to treat my friends," Enrique laughed pulling Riona into a hug," You girls don't have to worry about a thing, everyone's going to be a big happy family, all ruling the world together."

" Sick fucks! Take this," Jesse and Eric and the others had finally made it to the bottom, both Eric and Jesse jumped from the last platform, attempting a kick.

Three beyblades shot through the air, hitting both Jesse and Eric in mid-air, both of them falling in pain to the floor. Riona struggled to get out of her brothers extremly tight hug. Tifa swung left and right, while Sebastien stood in one spot, just watching her struggle, stopping to see her other brother fall to the ground infront of her.

" Shit you two it's your psycho boyfriends!" Matt swore running at Rei. Tifa threw herself forward trying desperatly to stop her brother from doing anything stupid, " Matt don't! Do...it"she watched in horror, as Rei easily side-stepped and brought his arm down solidly hitting him in the back of the neck. Tifa gasped at the sound of impact, thinking for sure that her brother was dead.

Sebastien laughed, Tifa's blood seemed to boil at a faster rate, she turned to her brother, " Are you fucking retarded, he could have been dead," she yelled in his face.

Riona wiped her tears away," He's not dead?" Enrique rolled his eyes, " No, Rei did it on purpose to hit below the fatal part, that probaly just hurt like hell."

" They might be under mind control, and there not told to kill, well unless we tell them to that is," Sebastien smirked over at Enrique. Tifa shook her head, this is crazy, there not getting us, we need to get out of here,she thought quickly, she had to use force against him whether she liked it or not. She pretended to look back to her fallen brothers, suddenly shooting backwards, her elbows jabing into his abdomen, he fell backwards knocking into Enni. Jesse had just started to get to his feet, seeing an opening he nodded to his sister that he would be taking care of the rest of them. Riona got to her feet both girls ran to the now empty doorway, a body blocking them, " Fuck what this time, we were just leaving," Tifa directed beyond whoever was standing infront of them.

" I don't think so." To Tifa's great surprise it was her brother," What the fuck! I just elbowed you and your up...what the fuck," she swore.

" Tifa you seriously have a language problem"

" Well you have a mental problem, and the only reason I am swearing is because of your mental problem, OH and look over there it's Pamela Anderson shirtless," Tifa tried again, Sebastien gave her a sarcastic smile," Really now you would think I would fall for that twice."

Tifa shrugged, " Well then it won't be a surprise this time," Sebastien fell to the ground groaning for a second time.

" Patty won't be too happy after they get there minds turned back," Riona joked.

" Hey more peace of mind for me,"Tifa smirked both girls found themselves running down what seemed to be a hall fully made of cement painted a navy blue color. A lighter blue metal door at the end, they easily pushed the door open, the freshness of the early morning air splashing against there faces, goosbumps instantly appearing on their skin. There was a moderatly tall cement fence blocking them, and what looked like a forested area.

" You girls actually made it out of there with your minds still yours, we cannot have this,"Holly's voice, brought a downcast on the two girls celebration.

Tifa turned her head slowly, her face serious," Now, as in right now, is not the time to piss me off."

" Well then your probably not interested in my proposition," Holly smirked. Riona clenched her fists, " And what would that be."

Holly brought her eyes up to look straight into there eyes, " To have a beybattle, for your boy toys...," Holly took out a purple beyblade," I have control over them two, they take orders from your brother because I do, they take orders from me because I control them, so what are you two girls going to do."

Tifa and Riona turned to eachother, nodding they pulled out there blades.

" Were going to fight."

**Author's note: AHA the 9th chapter is up, yay finally, yes I left it off like right before a fight, but don't worry, please don't beat me with a stick. I'll have the 10th chapter up shortly, I love all of you guys that read this story of mine. Thank you to all the people who review. Oh OH OH and for you people that haven't yet, READ AND REVIEW! It makes me all happy and stuff, and it makes the little purple button on the Left (points) side of the screen. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!(waves) wuv,**

**Tifa**


	10. Were safe! At least we think?

**Discalimer: Please don't sure me and my little dog too... sorry just watched wizard of oz, and yeah, anyways , I don't own bladebey... I mean beyblade :P yes, so once again I shall talk to you all in the author's note.OH YEAH and there are some naughty things going on in this chapter.**

Chapter 10----------------------------------------------- " Were safe! At least we think?"

Holly giggled, " Your all going down."

TIfa and Riona both stood side by side, there hands reaching behind them, coming forward they had blade and launcher in hand. A wide grin on Tifa's face.

" Well then LET'S GO HOE!" Riona called out loudly.

" That's such a great line", Tifa commented.

" I know," agreed Riona.

" Let's do it," Tifa said.

" The usual way?"Riona's grin spread.

" That's right," Tifa attached her blade.

" LET IT RIP!" Both girls yelled taking a mighty leap in the air, the two blades came crashing down, the ground beneath them creasing. Holly took a step back, the dust was blinding her. Holly's pruple blade tried to attack, but two blades against one was an obvious advantage. Holly cringed at the sound of her blade being grinded. A smile crept on her face, she wanted them to have a false sense of confidence, her blade agily jumped over the two assulting blades, both Dark DRiger an Black Drawnzer almost hitting eachother., " Ha you ladies are too slow."

" Oh you did not just say that!" screeched Riona her nerves sky-rocketing.

" Oh I think you spoke too soon you dumb Biatch," Tifa crossed her arms.

Holly frowned, " What are you talking about!"

Tifa pointed smartly at the purple blade, slash marks cutting through it , it was cut into 7 neatly cut pieces, the blade crumbled, " NOOO, " Holly hollared( to ma hommies yo...don't ask just me being dumb).

" Oh yes!" both Riona and Tifa mocked, laughing. Quick foosteps came from behind them, not having time to turn around, both girls were face forward on the pavement.

Holly grinned," You girls, your aggrivating me, I think I'll have you both killed by your own friend, Rikku hear, is a wonderful asset."

Tifa lifted her eyes, she could have yelled murder, but felt her face crushed against the ragged cement. Riona turned to look at her friend, , " You know your being a real bitch."

Rikku raised an eyebrow, " Oh woof woof."

Tifa jerked herself upswards, Rikku slightly getting thrown off balance," Your really starting to piss me the hell off."

Rikku smirked, her hand came to her side, a lightning blue flash sped into her hand, the light faded away, leaving a long, sharp fencing sword in it's place, Rikku twisted it upwards pointing it at them, " You know we need you, but if you wont come quietly then, you two are forcing me to hurt you, badly, I know your both strong so i'm going to have to make sure your near death," Rikku lept forward with inhuman speed, catching both girls completely off guard, both closing there eyes.

Something constricted them, it wasn't cold but warm, Tifa and Riona tried touching the ground, but there legs seemed to be supported by something. They simultaneously opened there eyes. Tifa turned her head, yellow eyes staring back at her," Rei..." she uttered before her lips were smothered with his.

Riona turned, knowing suddenly who was holding her, " KAI!" she threw her arms around him, crushing her lips with his.

Rei pulled away a smile on his face, " You okay?"Tifa frowned, she pulled her head back, "... but aren't you supposed to be brainwashed." Rei rolled his eyes," Well we were seeing you two almost get sliced in half kinda woke us up, you think I would let anything happen to you," He touched his nose with hers.

Riona tightened her arms around Kai, " I'm so glad your back to normal, I felt so out-numbered with only it being Tifa and me, I felt kinda alone, I feel so much better now." Kai didn't say anything he held her closer, he looked up to Rei, " Where are we going to go, this building is completely swarming with empty shells."

Tifa pushed herself gently out of Rei's arms, landing on her feet," We should go back to my house, they wont find us there for a while, plus anywhere is better then here, they wouldn't think that we would go back to the my house." Rei shrugged looking over at Kai, Riona got onto her feet, " Make sense plus Tifa has some pretty neat stuff that we could defend ourselves with."

Tifa knocked again, impatiently tapping her foot, " I should never have to knock to get into my own house, and there shoudl be a fucking butler waiting to open the door for ME!" Rei sighed, " Aren't we letting the money get to our head." Riona put her hands on her waist, " I want to go in too she's not complaining for nothing, they could just have helicopters looking for us, what if they see us on the front of her house, so there bet you never thought of that eh?"It was Kai's turn to sigh, the door finally opening, " It's about damn time, geez, it's like everyone in this household wants me to get caught," Tifa stormed inside past the butler, " Oh and by the way DO NOT let my brother Sebastien in, or Patty, or Rikku.... the point is don't let anyone in unless I approve."

The butler seemed to squirm, " But if I refuse Master Sebastien.. I could get fired..." TIfa rolled her eyes, " What are you afraid of, I'm on of the kids that live in this house and you listen to me as much as him GOT IT! I'm in charge, so-" Tifa was cut off by a massive amount of swearing. Rei, Riona and Kai turned to look, coming down the hall was a mob of males, which were indeed all of Riona and Tifa's brothers.

" I swear to God I'm going to kick my sister's boyfriend's ass," Jesse swore holding onto his arm. Tifa raised an eyebrow, Like to see you try."

Ryan, Phil, Matt and Matt stopped horrorstruck, " OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM!"

" THEY GOT OUR SISTERS! LET'S KICK THERE ASSES!" Casey said charging forward the whole mob following suit. Tifa and Riona sighed walking infront of the two unfazed guys, " Are you stupid, if they weren't back to normal you think we would have let them in the freaking house, dammit, you guys are a bunch of dumbasses," Tifa walked up to Jesse and hit him across the head.

Riona crossed her arms, " They saved us while you guys were too busy groaning about falling down stairs, while we were about to get sliced in half by Rikku."

The butler seemed repulced by the use of language, " You children are much more well spoken then this, I will not have you use this kind of language in this household, your parents entrusted me with you being kept proper, yet your all swearing like sailors."

Rei and Kai looked at eachother, shaking there heads, " What the hell s up with this guy, if he wants to say something like that he shouldn't be shaking at the same time."

Yet the butlers words seemed to stop the boys from swearing, the became quiet, but it did not stop Tifa, " NOW you listen to me," Tifa walked up right to the butler her face incredibly close. Riona smiled knowing exactly what kind of speach was going to come pouring out of her mouth, " Tifa keep it PG."

Tifa stopped before continuing, " I'm the boss around here because those idiots have no balls, I oculd say whatever the hell I dam well want to , your the one who has to listen to us, and I say that you mind your own buisness, I don't want to see you upstairs for the rest of the night unless somthing comes crashing through the window and attacks us!" Tifa huffed storming up the stairs, " Alright guys I'm done, I think were all in need for some serious rest." Rei shook his head chuckling to himself.

" Tifa your such a spaz, like your brother" Riona said. Tifa smirked, " Yeah before he was a psycho."

The group just stood there, looking at the three hallways, " I guess were going to go to bed in our own rooms, " Phil announced.

" Unless you wanna sleep with eachother," Tifa kidded.

" Ha very funny," Ryan soured.

" We ain't gay," Big Matt glared.

" That could be questionable," Little Matt joked, getting a fist to his back.

" Alright then we'll go the guest rooms and don't kill eachother, we have enough people trying to kill us already," Eric said, draging his three brothers along the side hall." Tifa's brothers went down the center one, leaving the four Bladebreakers alone.

" Wow i'm surprised they didn't stress us being with the guys alone, " Riona whispered into Tifa's ear, she chewed on her lip," Yeah... hey Riona were you planning on sharing a room with Kai..."Riona blinked looking over to where Kai and Rei seemed to be laughing, " Well...i'd like that, but how do I ask, oh please sleep with me, " Tifa's eyes widened, " Riona!" Riona shook her head, " No not like that, that's what I mean! He could take it like you do and yeah... I'm not ready for that..." Tifa smiled putting her hands on her shoulders, " You could say, please sleep in the same room, and keep it PG." Riona chuckled, " Oh and you, what are you going to do." TIfa looked over, Rei was smiling, it was so bright, she sighed, " I don't know..." Riona laughed, catching the guys attention," And what are you laughing about?" Kai asked.

Riona shook her head, " Nothing, I think we should go to our room now, it's really late,"Kai raised an eyebrow, " Our room?"

Rei nudged him," She wants to sleep in the same room as you, dont freak out." Kai glared at him, " You think I would freak out, I know what I'm doing, I can control my hormones." Rei gave him a look, " AND what's that supposed to mean." Kai grinned, " But it doesn't help when your girlfriend's the same way." Rei stopped, " And that's a bad thing?"

Riona grabbed Kai's arm, waving back to the two that were left at the top of the stairs, disappearing down the endless hallway. Tifa turned to look down the hallway where her room was, she started forward," Coming?" Tifa turned to Rei, who was still at the end of the hall, " Come on, don't worry my brothers wont bother you about kicking there asses," Tifa kidded grabing his arm, and pulling him to her door. Rei was biting his lip, " That's not what I'm worried about... are you sure you want me in your room... I mean..." Tifa turned around, " Please Rei I give you permission to enter my room." Rei gave her a certain look, pushing her gently into the room.

It was the first time he was actually in it, it was quite red, the paint on the walls, and the material that draped around her large four poster bed. A desk was to his side, and an incredibly long looking closet was to his left, there was a seperate platform to where the bed sat on, and a door, he was guessing that there was a bathroom on the other side of it.

Tifa walked quickly to her large bay window, looking out it, a helicopter sped by, she threw herself to the side. Rei looked at her, " What was it?"

" Helicpoters are circling everywhere, it's nuts, I really don't get why all this is happening..." Tifa's voice started off big, getting smaller as it reached the end. Rei's eye's softened, walking to her, she was leaning against the wall, her back to it, she looked up at him," I don't have an answer, all I know is that I won't let them get you, and that'll I'll protect you, always," His hand came up to wipe a tear that was held at the side of her eye. She nodded, letting his arms circle her at the waist. " You make me feel safe, especially when I feel so alone." Rei pulled her off of the wall, so that she was looking up at him, her body pressed against his," But your not alone, " he whispered leaning forward, Tifa closed her eyes, taking the kiss that came from him, her hands ran up his back, one hand pressing his head harder against hers. Rei's hands rubbed up her sides hungirly, outlining her lips with his tongue, she openly parted her lips, letting his hungry mouth devour hers. Slowly they were both, subconciously, backing towards the bed, his hands becoming more comfortable to roam over her body. Her hands went to the red sash-like belt that was wrapped around his waist, her fingers intwining with the material, the knot freed, it fell to the ground. Tifa found her legs against the bed, her eyes opened, as Rei continued his wanted assult on her. Her head was swimming with contradictions, she wasn't sure if she wanted this to happen, her head was loosing it's grip, something she hadn't felt in a long while whelled up inside her. She slowly let herself fall backwards, Rei falling onto her, there lips parting momentarily, his breath mingling with hers," Tifa" she looked up into his eyes, she was loosing control quickly, her lips wanted him, she wanted him. His hands came to the edge of her shirt. She felt him hesitate, her hands went up to his urging them upwards. She moaned softly as his hands gently worked there magic. His lips kissing up and down her neck repeatedly. Her nails clawed into his back as one hand run down her leg, and came up close to the material that covered her most sensitive spot. She gasped, her back arched as he rubbed upwards, his hand coming back up onto her stomach. Tifa parted his shirt, revealing his muscled chest, her hand immediatly rubbing up his chisled abdominals. Lifting himself to his knees, he let it slip off, Tifa immediatly coming forward, her lips kissing up his chest. He rolled his head backwards, letting out a lustful sigh his hands lifting her shirt upwards.Tifa lifted her arms as she continued to kiss up his chest. She smirked opening her eyes, Rei's opening to meet hers, " You have no idea what your doing to me," he growled his hand testing the clasp on her laced bra. She brought her lips to his ear nibbling slightly," Why don't you show me."

Sebastien paced the polished floor, beside him a wall of windows, mass helicopters circling the sky. He turned at the sound of screaming and yelling. The glass doors swung open, four guards walked in, two on both Rikku and Tidus. Sebastien looked back out the window," My parents want to see Tifa, but she's not here, and it's all because I'm working with fucking idiots," he turned to look at the two struggling teens. " Where are they, I know you two would know where to find them."

Rikku spat on his shoe, " YOU FUCKING SAD EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER, YOUR A SHIT HEAD! I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" Tidus winced at his girlfriend's loud voice.

Sebastien swung his hand, a loud echo errupted in the room, " I liked you better a mindless bitch, I think i'll bring you back to being a puppet, and you'll go get them yourself. Rikku yelled out murder as he smirked watching her try to get out of the guards grip," Let them go, let them try to hurt me."

" BIG MISTAKE BUDDY!" Tidus yelled throwing himself at Sebastien who skillfully dodged the sloppy assault. Sebastien retaliated with a harsh chop to the back sending Tidus sprawled out across the polished floor, unconcious. Rikku's battle cry, brought a grin to his face, his hand caught her fist easily. Her eyes were burning with hatred, and he loved it," Are we angry?" Sebastien mocked swinging her slightly by her fist, caught in his palm.

" WHY YOU-," Rikku had no time to finish her sentence. Sebastien pushed her fist backwards towards her, Rikku hitting the marble, her head bouncing of it, " Shut up."

The guards stood silent, all in fear that he might just get angry and pull something like that on them, Sebastien turned to them," Make Holly turn them into mindslaves with my blade, then order them to find my sister and her little friends too."

Kai and Riona were involved in feverish kissing, taking full advantage of the fact that they would be sleeping in the same room. Riona pulled back her eyes uncertain, Kai raised and eyebrow," Kai.. Do you love me?"Kai was taken aback buy her blunt and random question, he also felt a tinge hurt that she would be asking him that question, as if she doubted there love," Of course, why are you asking me?" Riona shrugged, hugging Kai," Maybe there's some past girl that you loved and still holds a piece of your heart, you haven't told me everything about your past." Of course not, the only girl I ever loved is you, and I still do," He leaned forward resuming where they had left off before her question. His hands rubbed up and down her back underneath her shirt. A wicked idea coming to mind, he brought his hands to her sides, suddenly tickling her. Riona cried out, laughing, " AH STOP!No!" Riona couldn't do a thing, he was practically ontop of her his fingers torturing her sides, she giggled, to the point it was painful.

Glass shattered sprawling all over the two, Kai immediatly rolled over the side of the bed, pulling Riona with him, " What the hell?" Riona lifted her head, Rikku stood through the shattered glass, her long thin sword in hand, " Kai go get Rei and Tifa," she said seriously. Kai looked at his girlfriend skeptically," I'm not going to leave you here alone, they must have given her that sword you have no wea-pon," Kai shut his mouth as a purpkle aura surrounded her, she had double small swords in her hands," No time for explinations, go get them NOW! I could handle her." Kai hesitated getting up to run for the door, almost getting his arm sliced open by Rikku suddenly lashing out, Riona blocked her sword, she glared at her boyfriend, who took that as a motion to leave.

Tifa pulled on a shirt frantically, " What was that noise," Rei pulled her back down," One of you brothers must have busted something," Rei's shirt was open, Tifa started buttoning it up. " I doubt it Rei, something busted in HERE!" Tifa's voice went high pitched, as the door to her room swung open. Kai bursting in, stopping suddenly to look at the two sitting fully dressed on a made bed, " Did I interupt anything," he asked slowly. Rei smirked," 20 minutes earlier yes, but no,"Tifa hit Rei in the stomach, REi groaned continuing with his sentence,"Would you happen to know why there was a really loud crash?" Kai crossed his arms, " How about Rikku flying through the window with a big ass sword, and then Riona pulled out twin swords and is fighting right now," Rei looked at his friend confused," Swords?" Tifa slipped her shoes on, running to the door, " Well what are you guys waiting for! HURRY UP!" Tifa said before dissapearing down the hall. Kai raised an eyebrow, " Wow she's not tired after that long period of time you two had together? Where does she get her energy?" Rei turned to glare," None of your damn buisness."

Riona blocked a heavy blow, there swords calttering on contact, somehow Rikku had gotten and incredible strength boost, she was backed against the wall. Rikku lifted her sword up coming back down twice as hard, " Come on Riona, what are you waiting for, fight back, or are you too weak to do anything."

" Instead of flapping yuor gums why don't you prove what you preech," Rikku's sword flew backwards along with her body, Tifa had grabbed the red-head by her shoulders, throwing her to the ground. Rei and Kai reached the room, Tifa outstreched her arm, a pink light swirling into her hand, " Now, let's see you fight against me," she pointed forward, a large sword clutched in her hand, it's blade pointe at Rikku's neck," Now let's see you try something, you here for my brother, tell him that he's our parent's bitch."

" Then why don't you tell him yourself."

Tifa felt her gut churn. Riona gasped running to Kai," Oh no, it's him!" Rei crossed his arms, wondering what was going to happen next.

" Oh no you found us, now what ever are we going to do?" Tifa mocked turnign to face her brother, he stepped up to his sister, " Well i'm sure you did alot of things while I was gone, stuff that would give you quite a reputation, as a whore." Tifa's hand gripped tightly around sword.

" You piece of shit don't you ever call her that again, " Rei said his fist suddenly shooting out, Sebastien's head swinging to one side, he looked up his eyes meeting with Rei's, " So she must have did you," Tifa cried out angrily, she was completely lived, she launched herself sword and all at her brother, Two people suddenly tackling her, she fell onto her back. " LET....ME...GO!" she yelled her arms thrashing about, the sword in her hand, skiming Kai's head, he quickly used his strength to pin her arms down, Riona sitting ontop of both of them, making sure Tifa was immobalized.

Tidus stepped in, going Rikku, both of them blocked off the exits. Sebastien, pushed Rei backwards, getting up from the head spinning blow, " You people actually think that you'll be able to beat us, your going to be part of this whether you like it or not," Sebastien's fist connected with his face, sending Rei to the ground.

" Let them go," he yelled retaliating with a kick to Sebastien's gut. The blond heaved grabing his stomach, he looked up, " Why don'y we settle this in a more suttle way, even though it's not as gratifing as kicking the shit out of you."

Tifa tried to get the people smoothering her off, they wouldn't move," REI BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" Riona and Kai looked at eachother, worried that the girl underneath might just get a burst of strength and slice them all. Rikku seemed to be enjoying the whole spectacle, her cackle reached Riona, who's nails dug into her palm, " I have to remember that's not Rikku laughing...it's the people controlling her, " she spoke to herself, knowing full well if she got off to attack her friend, Tifa would get up, and that wasn't good.

" So how about a nice beybattle, and hopefully my lion will rip you apart," Sebastien pulled out a red beyblade, a lion engraved on it, Leon. Rei smirked, " You seem to think so, let's see what happen when Driger comes out to play." His arms went behind him, coming forward with launcher and blade, Driger glowing with antisipation. The two became silent, and so did the room, Tifa stopped thrashing to watch the launch, she had never seen her brother beyblade, but guessed he was probably good at it, like everything else...she soured.

" Three....two...one LET IT RIP!" both guys launched there blades, sparks erupting from the fast contact, both spinning tops grinding into eachother, pulling away to circle eachother. Sebastien crossed his arms, " You know usually my opponents would have been knocked off by that alone, guess your not as weak as I thought." Rei's eyes narrowed anger building inside of him, " You thought I was weak, I'll make you eat those words, DRIGER!" An eruption of green light shot from the center of the beyblade, an impressive roar making the presence of the mighty tiger Driger known. The room was much to small to contain the beast, a roof now non-existant. Sebastien looked up at the tiger, so they weren't just all talk, one of the sacred bit-beasts appeared to him, now it was to see if they could uphold there reputation of ultimate power. " Leon, COME OUT NOW!" The blond yelled, a black light eerily showering the room, a large lion forming through it, it's golden coat shimmering, " See Tifa were royalty, we run this place and every other one, you have the exact same power that I do, but you don't seem to enjoy it as much, and push it aside, use it for the good of humanity, we make the rules and if people aren't happy with it, too bad for them."

Tifa felt disgusted that her family thought of themselves as better then every other person on the earth, " You guys can't run the world you know, people won't take your shit!"

" Oh but they will, they have no other choice, Tifa you have a chance to be on top of the world, you already could get everything you want, now you could boss people around, boss the world around, it's great, people will see our families as Gods," Sebastien said raising his hands up, the lion suddenly bursting towards Rei's blade sending it roughly against the wall.

" Your sister isn't as screwed up as you are, she better then all of you, and she'll never become like you," Rei said Driger retaliating with a mighty slash, Leon growling in pain. The two mighty beasts duking it out above them. Sebastien laughed, " Good, what good is it to be good, now really this is all nice and dandy that were having this conversation and battling it out, but our parents will be getting here and they want to see you, ready to cooperate, they need all of you for something so if you don't mind , I'll be taking you all hostage right about NOW!" The lion showered then all in what seemed to be purple light.

" NO what is that! My muscles are starting to seize!" Riona cried out. Kai cringed his legs muscles starting to cramp.

Tifa began to thrash again," Get off me now or were all going to be forced to help them take over the world, move NOW!"

Rei's fists clenched, " You think fairy dust is going to stop me, your sister knows it's not you doing this, I'm not too sure. But all that power you talk about, I'm going to use mine to break whatever brainwashing they have on you, and break your blade." Sebastien laughed watching Rei's blade get pummled by his, " I'm not under any...spell" Sebastien suddenly gripped his chest, as Driger suddenly slashed Leon, a loud cracking sound echoing, " NO! That's impossible!"

Rei stepped backwards, it was his turn to cross his arms, " Possible, so much for not being under any spell."

Rikku and Tidus fell to the ground suddenly, as the Driger sliced Sebastien's beyblade into four. Riona gasped seeing Rikku fall, she quickly ran forward, grabing her before she hit her head, " Rikku are you alright!?" The red head groaned lifting herself," I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to attack you." Tifa shook her head, Kai letting her finally go, " Rikku you were being controlled, so your forgiven," she winked looking to where her brother was livid. Kai helped his brother up, " Wow that sucked," he said looking up at Kai," Well considering you were being thrown around and such it probably did, too bad I didn't get the chance to kick your ass, maybe next time." Tidus glared at his brother," Shut it."

" Fool, you let your ego take the best of you, powerful you are, you have much to learn." Sebastien turned to the voice, his fists clenched tighter," What do you want! Leave me alone this is my buisness i'm taking care of. You have no right to call me a fool, you work for my parents!"

A man in a hooded cloak came forward out of the darkness, it ressembled the ones they had seen outside, except this one didn't have torn up ends, gold trimmings lines the ends. Tifa got to her feet, the Bladebreakers all standing to one side. " I might be working for your parents, but they put you in my hands, and I am the one in charge of you." Tifa blinked, in charge... that meant he was the one that had control over her brother, he was the man to beat.

" You don't have any control over me you old fart!" Sebastien yelled." Bite your tongue, I will not be spoken to in that manner." It was as if Sebastien had gotten hit by a wall, he fell backwards groaning in pain. Riona looked over at Tifa, " What going to happen now?"

" Your the piece of shit that took control of my brother! " Tifa said suddenly her voice loud. The hooded figure chuckled," Very smart, you do hold up to your families standards, intelligence, looks and power, why don't you accept your position." Tifa let out a laugh, " Nice try hoody boy, I wont fall for any of your mind-games, like you said I'm not stupid, now let my brother go, or I WILL hurt you."

" This is going to get really ugly"Rikku said looking at the others, " I suggest we move backwards."

" DO you not hear me GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!"Tifa boomed. The Bladebreakers took another step backwards.

" Well since your so hell bent on getting your brother back then why don't you try to get this vile off of me, any bit of huis humanity is in this little vile right here, but you need to get it first."

" Gladly," Tifa said cautiously walking towards the hooded man, he dangled it tauningly infront of her face, his fist suddenly shooting out. Tifa expecting it dropped to the floor hitting him off balance, she quickly stood again, picking up her sword, she pointed to the mans neck," Alright now, you have two options, I slice your throat for the aggrivation you've cause me, and still get the vile, or you nicely give me the vile, I let you live, and I still get the vile. I like number one better how about you."

Rei, Tidus and Kai all looked at the girl wide-eyed, Rikku and Riona looked at eachother before turning to the guys, " Don't worry, she wouldn't kill anyone," Rikku laughed out nervously. Riona nodded, chewing her lip.

" I wont give it to you, you don't know where I put it." Tifa nodded, she lowered her sword, dissapearing through the whole for his face. The man gasped, bu stopped suddenly, his throat was not cut open, Tifa pulled the sword back up, a string with a small green vile attached to it dropped into her palm, " Nice doing business with you tell my parents I hate them for me." The hooded figure staggered to his feet, " You might have gotten away this time, but you could never run forever." His hand shot downwards a pellet of somesort hitting the floor, blue smoke bursting from it," Hope you know how to use the vile, a wrong way and you could kill him" the mans voice echoed as the smoke lifted away through the large gaping hole in the roof.

" Great how the hell are we supposed to know how to give it to him," Rikku put her hands on her hips.

" Maybe he has to drink it?"Riona offered. Tifa looked at the bottle closely, her she squinted, " Do not ingest, hmm wow they're really intelligent, it's in fine print but I still saw it, so there's only one other way."

Rei raised an eyebrow," How about lightly drop-....," Tifa smashed the vile on her unconcious brothers head, ",... or smash it on your brothers head." Kai pouted," Why couldn't I do that." Tidus kicked his brother in the shin, " Because I would woop the hell out of you."

" Good job, I wish I could do that to some of my brothers," Riona said smiling. Rikku shrugged, " There's alot of people on whom I would love to smash glasses on there heads."

" What the fuck Tifa, did you have to smash it on my head?"

**Author's note: AHA alright well chapter 10 is up( does a dance) took me a long while but there is school and work and stuff. But I'm going to try really really hard to get alot of chapters up! REally people, please REad and REview I like listening everyones coolio comments, I appreciate them all, so whoever reviews also get's a virtual cookie. I'm going to get started on 11 people, hope you like the story so far! MUAH! kisses and huggies.**

**Tifa**


	11. Normal weeksure

**Discalimer: DON'T SUE ME! I do not own beyblade or it's characters. This is really really annoying to write although I am not sure is the first time was enough(ponders). Anyways people this could also be considered an author's noteish thing, hope you guys are enjoying it so far, hope it was clear that yes Tifa and Rei romped around under the sheets or on top...( I'm Tifa from my story by the way, not from FF7 although she kicks the major bootay! So basically I romped with Rei :)) Just so that everyone knows, I am a crazed psycho that is in love with amazingly hot anime guys, I wont write a list because it'll end up being most of the page :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 11----------------------------------------- Normal week...sure.

Sebastien opened his eyes groaning in pain," Tifa you psycho, come here." Tifa took a cautious step towards her brother, " Are you sane." Sebastien gave her a look," Your the one that's insane, but yes, now come here." Tifa came closer suddenly being pulled into a tight hug. Tifa blinked, smiling, she closed her eyes," I'm sorry for the things I said and did." Tifa pulled away at the nicest words he had said in the past 24 hours, " Your not going to go all soft on me now,are you? Sebastien laughed, " You wish, that's all your getting out of me."

Two small voices interrupted them, " What was all that screaming?" " And why is there a big whole in the roof?" Mike and Mark stood rubbing there eyes in the doorway.

" Oh because were redecorating, we didn't like this roof," Tifa said quickly whisking them out," I'll take them to bed." Sebastien raised his hands to his head, " Patty! what about her!" Riona and Rikku looked at eachother, " I'm guessing she's still with them..." Rikku said quietly not wanting her head to get bitten off. Sebastien started to speak but was cut off by Rei," If you think your going to run back to that building alone, leave your sister here, and get brainwashed again, I wont let you."

Sebastien stopped, lowering his head, " Your right... but next time we see her, I don't want any of you to hurt her." Riona sighed," What if she's attempting to kill us," Sebastien glared at her," Then you hit her in the knee." Rikku threw her hands up, " Oh yes very effective!" Sebatsien glared, shutting Rikku up immediatly.

" What I noticed is that alot of people are intimidated by him, better watch your back Rei, imagine when he finds out that you-" Kai was hit squarily behind the head. Tidus' mouth opening, " YOU boinked her!" Rei thought he could rip the brown haired boy's head off.

" Who boinked what?" Sebastien asked suspisciously. Rei glared at the two boys beside him, " Tidus boinked Rikku." Sebastien closed his eyes seeming tormented, " Oh God no, now was that nessecary to know."

" HEY! REI! SHUT UP!" Rikku yelled, " You all shut up, the little ones are sleeping!" Tifa walked in looking over all of them, " And what the hell were you all talking about."

" Boinking," Riona winked over at Tifa, who sucked in a heavy breath, " Oh... Rikku, and Tidus...did that thing." Rikku's mouth dropped.

" Thank you for tormenting my mental state even more, the second time I hear it, once from your boyfriend and now from you, thank you, it's clear, enough," Sebastien brought his hand up o his forhead, shaking his head.

" Why are we talking about this, please have some sympathy," Kai groaned covering his ears. Sebastien lifted himself so that he was towering over all of them, " Alright then, all of you have to go to bed, there is school tomorrow, or more like in 4 hours."

The Bladebreakers mouths dropped," What do you mean, that's hardly enough time to be well rested after all that! So you ship us off to school! That's not fair!" Riona complained. Sebastien didn't seem to care, he smiled and walked out of the room.

" We had better get to bed, We don't want to be underested for a wonderful day at school, considering me missed plenty of it," Tifa rolled her eyes walking to the door.

" Guess we need to find a new room," Riona sighed, the wind now fully washing upon them. Sebastien poked his head in again," Seperate rooms, I don't want any teenage pregnancy, that includes you Rikku, actually no, all of you go to your own homes, I'm sure that the idiot brainwashed people wouldn't think you would go home."

Tifa rolled her eyes as she escorted her friends to the door," Guess I'll see you all tomorrow morning," She waved off her friends, Rei being the last one, She felt a sort of anxeity, the silence between them,made her heart twitch, he gave her a loving smile before leaning over, slowly kissing her, " Sleep well Kitten." Tifa raised an eyebrow, pet name eh...she had one, but it wasn't appropriate at the moment," That'll be kinda hard without you right there next to me." She had whispered it in his ear, sensing her brother close by.

" Tifa, come on move it, you said goodbye to lover boy, and kissed him goodnight, get to bed," Sebastien said making his way up the spiraled stairs.

Tifa watched her brother walk up the stairs, she turned to Rei, pressing her lips to his," I love you." Rei leaned forward," And I love you, but I think we should go now, or we'll never be able to let go." Tifa nodded giving one final kiss, before watching him walk down the steps, she closed the door, leaning against it, she sighed, slipping to the ground, exhaustion from all of the past events, drifting her away into a deep slumber.

Something incredibly annoying kept grabbing the attention of Rikku, through her sleep.

" Rikku? Rikku dear?" She opened her eyes, a screech escaping her lips," Mom....what the hell are you doing in in my freaking room!" Rikku's mother had a confused look on her face," Dear, your my daughter, we just got back from our buisness trip with Tifa and Riona's parents." Rikku nodded, pulling herself up from her original fetal position when she saw her mother's face.

" So I better get ready for school right now, I might be running late," Rikku, threw her feet over the side opposit to where her mother stood, " You know I like to be a girl that never misses school, school,fun,fun."

" So is that why, you have a very large amount of absenses from school these past few days." Rikku turned to look at the door, a man with brown hair stood at her door, a letter in his hands," Dad your here too, well I would not like to miss school anymore, so please let me get dressed."

" Riona!"

" Riona!"

"Riona"

" RIONA FUCK WAKE UP!" Riona opened her eyes, her four brothers violently shaking her, " I'm up, i'm up, what's your deal."

" Our parents are home."

" WHAT!" Riona screeched, falling off the bed, her nose and eyes showing above the matress," I mean what?" she brought it down to a whisper.

" Our parents are freaking home! They're acting all nice and stuff, I don't think they know what happened yet," Eric whispered looking over his shoulder, making sure that no one was listening in on them.

" Well they sure will know something's wrong once they walk into where they work and see a bunch of smashed up things and not to happy mindslaves!" Casey said all at once, now finally able to breath in oxygen.

" Children? Oh your all in Riona's room, how are you all this morning? Good I hope, you all need to be ready for school in a few minutes and the limo will take you there." A blond woman, stood at the door, her hair reaching the middle of her back, much like Riona's, she had clear blue eyes, it wasn't hard to tell that she was indeed Riona's mother.

" Morning,he...he.." Riona waved from the floor, he mother smiled sweetly before leaving. Riona turned to her brothers," We need to get to school fast, we need to talk to the others!"

Tifa rolled overin her bed, trying to sheild herself from the sudden light from the door which was highly unwelcome. Sebatsien's whistling, caused Tifa to open her eyes, she watched her brother shuffle through her closet, and look in her drawers. He turned to see if she was awake, her annoyed eyes glaring back at him.

" Rei hiding somewhere in here?" Sebastien pulled her covers off the bed. Tifa groaned rolling over onto her stomach pressing her pillow over her head," NO, go away," her voice came out muffled.

" GOOD MORNING SISTER, WHAT A LOVELY MORNING IT IS," he yelled in her ear, after yanking the pillow away, kicking her off the bed.

" Wha!" Tifa was able to utter, before her back hit the floor.

" Tifa guess what?"

" Ugh as long as envolves no more pain," Tifa yawned rolling over to fall asleep, not caring that she was on the floor.

" No time for sleeping, our parents are home, they don't seem to know what happened and think that I'm under control you know, but once they get to there building, and find a big big mess we're screwed, so go to school and I'll pick you up". Tifa blinked at her brother's babbling, letting the fact that her psychotic parents were under the same roof as her.

" You must be dreaming, is that the side effects of not getting laid the night after?" Tifa micked smartly sitting up off the floor.

Sebastien got to his feet, " Mom and Dad are home so I suggest you don't talk about getting laid since your there little angel."

Tifa snorted, " Yeah sure, They're really home!" Sebastien raised an eyebrow," That's what I've been trying to tell you, stop screaming like a banshee, they might-"

" HI MOM,DAD,HI!" Tifa said loudly, cutting her brother off, who had an astonished look on his face, slowly turning around, composing himself," MOM,DAD,HI!" His voice suddenly went higher then usual.

The woman stood, her eyebrow raised, long hair to knees, streaked with gold, her eyes a deep green," We just got back from our business trip in Argentina." A man stood beside her, wearing a well trimmed suit, and had blond hair,with brilliant blue eyes, " Did anything happen while we were gone," he looked directly at Sebastien, Tifa saw him swallow, ' he's not his asshole self, how's he going to pull off being inhuman?' she thought turning back to look at her parents.

" No...not yet," he said slowly,keeping eyecontact with him.

Tifa smiled," Nope nothing, very boring."

Tifa's mother smiled," Alright then you get ready for school Tifa, you might be late, Ace let's go see the little ones." The older blond man nodded," Have a nice day at school, Seb I want to see you later." Once they were both gone, Tifa turned to her bbrother what are we going to do, what are you going to do! He's going to notice, your going to go with them to the building and then Patty's there and they're going to find out everything and..and!" Tifa was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

" Listen I have a plan. I'll act normally, I'll get rid of that idiot that turned me in the first place, don't your worry little sis, leave everything to me, you just keep acting normal, like nothing ever happened."

It was as if they were timed, the guys were all waiting at the gates, in full uniform, all three girls ran to eachother from different ends of the yard, all coming to a halt before they hit eachother, " MY PARENTS ARE HOME!" All three girls stopped to look at eachother. The guys looked at eachother confusion etched on there faces, " You girls were at home, with your parents who wanted you brainwashed," Tidus said slowly comprehending this.

" Did they try anything," Rei went up to Tifa rubbing her shoulders.

" No, it's just that, well I'm worried about what happens to our brothers, I mean Seb has to pretend that he's still brainwashed, one slip and then were screwed."

" I really feel scared now, they're under the same roof, they could get us at any time, what do they want," Riona said looking downwards,Enrique the first thing to flash through her mind, before she felt two arms circle around her, lips touching her cheek, then her lips.

" Nothings going to happen to you, I've said it before, I wont let it," he whispered in her ear. Riona smiled, his words the first to reasure her.

Rikku rolled her eyes poking her boyfriend," your brother sure does act nice with her but everyone else seems to be chop liver." Tidus smirked," Hey I said this a while back the girl to capture his heart is a lucky girl, she wont have to endure his smart ass remarks, I wont say this loudly because I want to avoid pummelation."

" HEY YOU GUYS!" The group turned to the gates, Tyson, Max and Kenny ran towards them. Rikku went to summon her sword," What the hell! You guys stay back, or else I'll chop you up into itty bitty pieces."

" Were normal again! I mean it Holly's blade was trashed so were normal too! Isn't it great!" Tyson said jumping up and down.

Kai let go of Riona," There is one way to test that he's normal," Tyson's face connected with the ground," SON OF A-" Tson cried out before he got a foot to the head by Rei.

" I think it's safe to say that he's normal," Tidus nodded his head. Rikku looked up at him, " How so?" Tidus pointed at Tyson,who cursed furiously," If he was a mindslave, then he wouldn't have a reaction like that, it would be much more suttle."

" Ahh." the three girls nodded in agreement.

" Hey bladebreakers, get inside, school is about to start, tardiness is not tolerable." The head master stood at the cherrywood doors.

" Let's try to not act paranoid, you know, because there's the small fact that most of the kids that attend this school's parents work for mine," Tifa announced.

" Oh okay," Rei nodded.

" Sure no problem, then we go home and have to act," Rikku rolled her eyes.

" We'll become hell of a good actors," Riona added in as they walked up to there school, which they hoped, there day would not consist of any fighting whatsover, considering they had missed two full days because of a variety of near death experiences.

The day went surprisingly fast, last period quickly came to an end. Tifa, and Rikku shoved things into the schoolbags, homework not really what they were worrying about at the moment. Rei came up behind, Tifa who was bent over, grabing her waist and pulling her to him," Kon, careful the way you handle her, she needs to come to soccer practice." Tifa bolted upwards," Soccer practice? As in the season started?"

" As in the M.V.P has to come to practice tonight, and you tell Riona that she has cheerleading, as head cheerleader it's important to be there, get your uniforms on pronto,"the same woman at the track meet spoke to them. She was in charge of all the sports in the school, Riona came down the stairs, Tifa pulled out a sports bad from her locker, shoving her schoolbag back in," Ri, we got practice, Mrs Deens came out of no where and said that the season had started." Riona's mouth dropped," Kai can you take my bag?" "Huh?" he was barely able to utter, before recieving a bag of books in his head," LOVE YOU" Riona yelled running back up the stairs.

Rikku laughed," You guys are going to be sticking around, it's actually very entertaining to watch them, well not that we'll be watching them, but I think you two should," Rikku smirked pulling, a grinning Tidus, who seemed to be mocking them with his smile.

" Well, we do have to protect them..." Kai started," Yeah, so that requirs us being with them, so I'm guessing were staying," Rei sighed, taking Tifa's bag out of her locker and closing it. Meanwhile Tifa had run off to God knows where, she had left her locker open and her bad on the ground.

Riona flipped her batton, it twirled in perfect circles, each throw synchronised, ' I've done this a million time's before, since I am head cheerleader then why the hell am I doing this dumbass exercise', her eyes travelled to the sliver bleachers, where she saw Kai wave, on reflex she waved, suddenly remembering....thump The batton hit her head.

" Ow...."Riona rubbed her head, Mrs Deens coming up to her, " Boys distract you, get rid of them." Riona watched her walk towards the soccer field, she always thought that teacher was lesbo, that didn't help her doubt. Something was coming from the soccer field. Laughing.

Tifa was on the ground laughing, at her. The guys looked over to the field, Kai turned to look at where Riona was, but found no one there. Rei chuckled, " I think we better got stop her, looks like Riona's going to beat my girlfriend with a freaking batton." Kai looked closer to the soccer field and saw her,running, batton raised.

Tifa jumped to her feet from her back, as soon as Riona was close enough to hit her, she began to run around, in swirves and circles," Hey Ri, come on boys are bad, they make you drop your batton."

" Looks who's talking miss, I was cheerleader back when Jake, was captain of the football team," Riona countered, Tifa turned around her hands on her hips, " Hey I never did that." Riona chucked her batton at Tifa, who ducked.

" owwww," Riona brought her hands up to her mouth, when she saw that she got Rei in the head. Tifa kicked her ball up, with perfect aim, going straight for her head, but she was quick enough to duck," Ah, Ow." Tifa started to laugh seeing both Kia and Rei on the ground clutching there heads, Riona already in shambles.

" Hey what you laughing at," rei growled, pulling Tifa ontop of him," You," she answered pecking him on the lips.

" Laughings not aloud," Kai pinched Riona's thigh, she jumped, putting her hands on her hips, " Says who."

" Me," he smirked, he stopped to look beyond the field, on the pavement, three limos had pulled up. Riona saw Rikku and Tidus running to them form the bleachers.

" Hey aren't those our limos?" Rikku asked, cayching her breath.

" Yeah they are, guess our parents want us to get back home, practice is over," Riona looked at her watch. Kai suddenly grabbing hold of her arm, " Riona if something happens, I want you to come straight over, even if you get scared." Tidus looked at his brother, 'damn he really is a changed man'.

" Tidus please come with me, I don't want to be alone with my parents, and you'll get to meet them, " Rikku waved them off, her limo honking several times.

" It's alright Rei, I'll be fine, I'll call you tonight, knowing my brother he needs help convincing my parents with stuff, so I promise I will call you," Rei smirked leaning forward, touching lips with hers, " You better call me Tifa, or I will come over."

Riona hugged Kai, gently kissing him, " Promise me that you'll do what I said," Kai insisted. Riona nodded," I will, promise," she pecked him again, before running off to her limo.

Riona walked into her house, the tension immediatly rose, she felt uncomfortable, and unsafe. She never felt that way when Kai was around. She was going to stay in her room until, she had to go to school tghe next day, she walked slowly through the entrance the living room, to her side. Something was pulling her to go into it, a force picking at her curiousity. A peak wouldn't hurt. She pushed the twin doors open.

The first thing she saw was her brothers lined up against the wall, looking at something on the oppossit end with great terror. Riona frowned," What's going on," the words came out easily, what she thought, slipped out. Her mother came forward, " Oh Dear, you came just in time, you wont believe who came back to us." Riona's heart thumped in her chest, her eyes slowly moved to the side, where she met eyes identical to her own. Blond hair, " Enrique, what are you doing here." Her eyes locked with his, anger rising up inside her, as a familiar, bleach blond came out beside him.

" It's really quite simple Ri, I live here, so do you, were siblings," he said smartly, Riona walked to where her sane brothers where backed away, she turned to them, " Guys, I want you to run to Tifa's house, tell them everything." Eric gripped onto her arm, " What about you."

" I'll meet you guys there, but act normal, as if you just went there to visit them, I doubt everyone wants to start a riot in one day," Riona whispered, never taking her eyes, of her parents, Enrique, and the girl she hated with a firy passion.

" So Riona, found yourself a boyfriend, a Bladebreaker, good choice, since your all very important, now I know yesturday night, was a big misunderstanding," he began. Riona shook her head slowly, " No, it was very understanding, it made me understand alot of things, like how screwed up you all are, how your planning to do something, you know we would think is wrong so you need to force us into doing it."

" Wow, she's good," whispered Mitchell, Casey rolled his eyes," Only when she wants to be."

Enrique crossed his arms turning to his parents," See, she's completely beyond reason, there's no other way then to brainwash them, they don't even know what were doing and they say it's wrong." Riona's father shook his head," Well then were going to have to do this the hard way, Enrique we leave this up to you, we have an important buisness meeting to attend." Enrique nodded, waving them goodbye. Riona's mother shook her head," Riona honey, hopefully you and your brothers will be able to see that what were doing is for the good of everyone, see you later dears," she said before walking out.

" Wow they're really fucked up," Eric announced, slowly moving towards one of the exits. Enrique snapped his fingers, men in black and white suits suddenly swarmed the room, " No one is getting out, your all going to go an squeal to your little friends," Holly waved her finger.

Riona looked at her brothers, discreatly pointing to the windows. They nodded, she looked up at her brother, through the corner of her eye she saw and opening, one of the guys had yawned, big mistake. Quick as the wind, she hit the man between the eyes, knocking his to the ground. Enriques voice roared behind her, glass breaking in the backround, the result of her eldest brothers screaming, she knew that her brothers were gone.

" GET HER NOW , FORGET ABOUT THEM, SHOOT AT HER, DON'T KILL HER, JUST HURT HER ENOUGH SO SHE DOESN'T GET AWAY!." Riona ran faster, her brother had just called on them to shoot at her, she ran as fast as she could towards the staircase, she couldn't let the men go outside and get her brothers.

Something shot past her face, it looked like a red flash of light. They were actually shooting at her, her acute senses heloped her to dodge the abundance of them. At the last stair she felt something tear through her skin, she cried out suddenly, not letting the pain get to her, she kept on running, her room was at the end, she had to make it, she needed to get something. The shots kept whistling by her, she slammed her door shut, pushing a large wooden dresser infront of it. She spun around, her hand still on her shoulder. There it was on her nightstand, her beyblade, somehow she new she couldn't let it fall in anyone's hands.

Rain pelted down on the window, Riona pushed her window open, wincing at the discomfort moving her arm caused. She swung her legs out the window, jumping down from her room, she landed on her feet the shock going up through her arm. In a matter of seconds her hair was matted to her face, she looked up to see her brother run to the window, looking down on her, this scene was familiar, although last time it was the other way around. She shook her head, the suited men would be coming after her right now, she smiled sadley, and ran out through the thick rain.

Kai walked through the mansion, in which he lived in with his brother. Passing through the entrance hall he heard something rap against the large metal doors. 'Guess I'm going to be butler, worthless all of them', he thought pulling the door open. His eyes widenning. Standing at his door, her hair matted to her face, blood staining her sleeve, Riona eyes searched his. He wasn't sure if he was halucinating but she looked beautiful to him, it wasn't until she threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder that he really knew that she was there with him.

Riona sat wraped in a blanket on his be, Kai walking into his room, with a boal, of steaming water, and a rag. He sat beside her," Riona what exactly happened?" Riona looked up her eyes barely visible through her flattened bangs.

" Enrique was there and he sent his guys after me, they shot at me, and that's why my arm is bleeding, pretty much," she said barely above a whisper. Kai looked down at her arm, blood still freshly flowing," Riona I-" She began to unbutton her blouse, she looked up to see a slightly off look in his face," I saw that, and I have something underneath," she smirked, a light blue spaghetti strap top underneath. He lifted the rag, that was dipped in warm water, to the slice, she shut her eyes, as he wiped the blood away. Her eyes shot open, when she felt lips right about her cut, Kai kissed up her arm to her collarbone, she sighed the pain diffusing. Kai's eyes snapped open," Riona I'm sorry, I got-"Riona shook her head, " That felt good, I didn't feel any pain, once your lips touched me." Her cheeks were redening. Kai smiled, a true smile," Your the only one that could make me this happy." Riona moved closer to him," I want to make you happy Kai, I know another way that could make the pain go away." She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. Kai felt no hesitation in her words, " and I want to make you happy..." he leaned forward for some reason this kiss was electrifing, he felt himself pull her closer to him, until there was no space between them her hands raced through his hair, she had never felt so firey before, passion whelled up indside them, as Kai gently slipped the straps on her shoulder's down. There lips never parting, Kai gently leaned forward Riona on her back, he kissed down her chin, going down her neck. She sighed her hand gripping the back of his head," Make all of it go away."

**Author's note: Awwwwww Riona and Kai, awwwwww, seems that in the past two chapters sexual things have been occuring, meowness. I like it...by the way sex is an open subject to me, so things might get raunchiery, I feel citrus is the word to describe it. There will be more, PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ALL THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW (blows kisses and hugs(how you blow hugs I do not know)) MUAH! Love you, until next time, ciao.**

**Tifa**


	12. Catch me if you can

**Author's note: Now there's going to be two! because I think we all got the point that I do not own beyblade :)Yes well I hope you guys ::cough:: review ::cough:: and it's almost my birthday:) I wish I got Rei wrapped up with a hug red bow and black silk boxers, then I would get to unwrap him....Oh my I just got a picture idea....naughty or nice this christmas... eh naughty sounds good:P OH by the way Riona and Kai both romped around, i.e they did have sex.**

Chapter 12-------------------------- Catch Me If you can

Tifa paced around her room, a large amount of bodies standing and sitting around. The room was crowded with, most of her brothers, and all of Riona's, excluding Enrique(because hes slightly evil:)). Sebastien sat on her bed, watching his sister pull the curtain back every few minutes," Tifa would you calm the hell down, your getting me dizzy."

She turned to look at her brother, glaring at him, she could see the worry in her blond friend's siblings. If anything happened to her, she would find out. Eric chewed on his nail, his eyes glued to the carpeted floor. Casey sat quietly, his arms crossed, against his chest. Mitchel and Bradley had fallen asleep on the two large chairs, that were each in one corner of the room.

Her brothers all remained quiet. She felt as if her heart was being torn apart, when a small ringing sound came from her bag. She rushed to it, checking the caller I.D," You guys, I'm going to go in the hall, if the home phone rings answer it, it might be her."

Sebastien rolled his eyes, following her out, Eric and Casey behind. Tifa had made her way to the main entrance, she was talking rather hushed.

" She's missing and her brothers said Enrique attacked them, she still hasn't come here yet, I'm so worried pretty soon I'm going to go out and look for-" Tifa cut herself off, when she saw her mother walk into the entrance.

" Tifa? Is it true that Riona's brothers are all here?" Tifa suddenly felt her voice cut off.

Rei's listened carefully, to what was going on, on the other side of the telephone. Worried that they were going to pull something like Enrique did.

" Yeah they are, the guys and them have to work on a project, they took the same college course, and they're in the same group," Tifa said, her mother nodding, " As long as your not too loud, you all have school tomorrow, you should get off the phone, time for bed." Her mother, walked with grace and finesse, trained that way since she was small, to be proper at all times, so was she, she just pushed it all away, not wanting to be like the woman walking away, through the lavish mansion in which they lived.She suddenly heard whispers, calling to her, she look up, Sebastien, Eric and Casey waving to her, " Tifa, get off the phone with lover boy, quick get upstairs, mom has the butler patrol out tonight."

" Rei, I need to go, I love you too," She said her cheeks, flushing slightly. She shut her phone, tucking it away, her legs jumping the stairs two at a time, when she heard the front door, creak open. All four of them turned to look. Sebastien's mouth dropped," What the fuck."

Jesse strolled in through the front door, four women, wearing barely anything, clung to him, as he came into the entrance hall. He turned to walk up the steps, Sebastien and Tifa at the top.

Jesse raised and eyebrow, " Look at that Seb's favorite, right at his heels, your going to have to learn how to do things on your own and become a real lady Tifa."

Tifa crossed her arms,seeming unfazed, and even more unamused," Oh you mean like the women, clinging to you, I'm sorry but I'd rather not."

There voices were slightly raising, catching the attention of the people in Tifa's room. Big Matt looked at his brother, " Oh so you think your all pimpin', you come strolling in here when we have a crisis on our hands."

Jesse looked up at them," Oh Riona? She's at Kai's."

" She's with HIM!" Eric boomed.

" Aw great not only do we have a psycho brother, where going to have a knocked up sister,"Casey hit his head. Tifa looked at her brother suspisciously," How do you know?"

" When I was driving home with this fine ladies," the four women giggled like the ditzs they were," We saw her running through the gates, which said Hiwatari mansion. Isn't that his last name?"

Tifa looked at Riona' brothers," I don't think he would lie like that, she's probably going to come to school tomorrow."

" I DON'T CARE WERE GOING TO CALL THEM NOW!" Eric yelled.

" No one is calling anyone, all of you are supposed to be in bed by now, didn't your mother tell you that, you older ones have to be more quiet. Now all of you in your rooms." Tifa's father was standing in his robe, a cell phone in hand.

Tifa wrinkled her nose, Sebastien turned to look at her, he shook his head, at her, making sure she didn't answer back.

" Alright I'll make sure they get to bed." Tifa's father nodded, walking off down a hallway, none of her friends had been down. Her parent's room was down there. Sebastien turned to them, " Alright well you should all go to bed, tomorrow she'll be at school, after that she probably thought Kai's would be safer, probably is , comparing to here, we never know when our parents might lash out."

Rei sat on the school steps, his girlfriend had woken him up extra early, to wait at school in case the two showed up, he yawned, getting up when Tifa ran through the gates, her blouse barely tied, the white sleevless top showing.

" Did... they get here yet?" She said, breathing heavily. Rei shook his head, " You ran all the way here? Are you nuts?"

" Hey guys." Tifa jumped at the voice, " Tyson? Kenny...Max? Aren'nt you all?" They grinned," Nope were not under her control anymore, remember, she had control over us, you destroyed her blade therefor were free, we just got dumped in a ditch afterward though."

" That's nice...," Rei said clamping his hand down on Tyson's shoulder," Well at least were all back to normal, now all we need is-" He was cute off by a sudden yelling of Rikku, " What are they doing here, where's Riona?" Tifa put her hands up, " They're back to normal, and Riona is...here, with Kai..." Tifa looked at the gates, Riona and Kai calmly strolled onto school grounds, hand in hand.

" What the hell Riona, you made me go nuts yesturday night! You made me worry sick, you made your brothers worry sick! Then Jesse comes in and tells me he sees you running into Kai's freaking...."Tifa stopped herself. Looking at the others who were all thinking the exact same thing.

Tidus and Rei looked at eachother," Did, something happen?" Kai let go of Riona's hand, he glared at his two friends," You guys say something and I'll beat the hell out of both of you."

Riona shyly walked up to both Tifa, and a confused Rikku," Not a word, not A single word.," Rikku suddenly looked at her friend wide eyed. Tifa smirked crossing her arms, " I wouldn't dream of it."

Rikku composed herself. Riona told her the whole story.

" SO YOU DON'T TELL ANYONE! WHAT THE HELL!"Rikku shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. Riona looked at the ground," Well I kinda lost control."

" In more then one way," Tifa joked, getting a kick to her leg, the three girls laughing. The group of guys watched the three, laugh it up. Students were beginging to show up, they walked in as if there was not a care in the world, as if everything was normal. Not knowing that there was something out there, trying ot get them, trying to force them into doing evil's bidding. Those people were there own flesh and blood.

Tifa smashed her head against the desk. Rikku grumbled profanities under her breath. Both girls were stuck in the same history class. The teacher was babbling with his european accent. Once again, he was retelling his famous story about his camel in Egypt named Mustafa. Tifa looked over to Rikku who was scartching her nails, up against the desk.

" We have got to get out of this class, any more of this torture and I'm going to kill the teacher with my pencil," Tifa growled looking at the teacher, her hand tightly gripped around the writing tool.

" And how are we going to do this, he's not going to stop talking for at least the rest of the class."

Tifa got up, looking at Rikku, motioning her to follow. The teacher stopped to look at them," What are you girls doing up? Your interupting my story," he spoke in his goofy accent.

Tifa smiled, " Sir but you see, there's a certain problem that came about me physically, and unless you let Rikku and I out, considering she has the cure to it," The teacher cut her off," Get out, go take care of your womanly problems, not another word of it!" Rikku grinned as she closed the door to tha classroom, hearing the teacher resume, where he found a crocodile in the nile.

" Nice, so what are we going to do, if Headmistress sees us out them were screwed." Tifa shrugged," Hey when we come to that wall, we'll find a way," Tifa looked around the corner, " Hey aren't the guys in Riona's class?" Rikku thought for a moment, " Oh yeah Riona's in advanced classes, she's in our grade math." Tifa nodded, " I wonder...what the hell." Rikku turned to look at her friend," Hun, what's, holy shit." Rikku silenced herself.

A large group of hooded people slid across the hall, coming there way, they were the ones with the gold trimmings, just like the one that had taken control of her brother. Tifa looked at her friend," We got to get out of here, they're here to get all of us! " Rikku nodded, " But how? what are we going to do?"

Tifa looked to her side, her head moving upwards," I got an idea." Rikku followed her view, a grew old vent, that had a massive amount of dust growing on it, lay bolted to the ceiling. She looked at her blond streaked friend, shaking her head "no", Tifa didn't seem to listen to well, stepping on the becnh that sat against the wall, beneath it. Her hands gripped the sides, testing how much strength it would take to pull off. She looked down at Rikku, who was bitting down on her fingernail, a paniced look crossing her face, " Tifa holy shit, pull it off there coming this way!" Tifa easily pulled the vent off hiding it, hopefully they wouldn't notice the open vent, she jumped up, pulling herself into the dust filled vent, the particles lifting into the air, she sensed Rikku come up behind her, " Aw fuck, what the hell, this is gross, we breath this air every day."

" I think what were breathing in is the least of our worries at the moment, I think we have to take care of actually keeping breathing, as in keeping our lives until at least our twenties," Tifa said slowly beginning to move forward.

" So where we off again?" Rikku asked, sneezing, as the dust filled her nostrils.

" The people's math class."

Riona sat her head against the desk, the math teacher was babbling about useless informaton, that she would never have to use ever again as long as she lived. The male bladebreakers sat in the back, as usual, laughing and joking, while she was stuck in the front like the good student she was. Except her thoughts were slightly warped, as she was catching herself, thinking of Kai much more often. She was about to turn her head to look, when the classroom door swung open. Her head snapped up to look, the color draining from her face.

A large group of hooded figures stood at the door, one walking in. The teacher just stood there, looking suddenly blank, like the people that chased them the previous nights. Riona felt someone grip her arm, she looked up seeing Kai, tugging at it, she lifted herself, letting him pull her behind him.

" You, Bladebreakers, come with us,your parents await." The man sounded almost robotic.

" Well you could tell them" Screw You", Tifa fell through the vent in the center in the class, dust covering the floor. Tifa glared at the hooded leader. Rei looked at his friends," I wish she could fall into my bedroom like that." Tifa turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow, " We could try that some other time," she grinned turning back to the men, " You know you should all stop trying, were not stupid, your up to something, and we don't want any part in it-." TIfa shut her mouth, as soon as someone she would never expect to see walked in.

" Tifa, what is this, you and your brother didn't come to rescue me, we were all waiting for you."

Tifa somewhat felt guilty, but knew that it wasn't her speaking. Rikku toppled out of the vent landing on her knees, close to Patty. She looked up at her wide eyed," Oh no, it's you."

" It's me. I'm here for you, I don't see why your all against it. Your brother was all for it-"

" Until he regained sanity," Tifa dusted herself off, glaring at her, sister figure. Patty seemed slightly offended, she stepped to the side, "You wont be thinking that soon." The men in the cloaks came forward, there hands poking through the sleeves. Viles, empty colored viles, hung like pendants from the string.

" I think your bad thoughts should be put away, and never opened-" Patty's mouth was covered suddenly. She tried to push her captor away. She thrashed around with her legs. The hooded figures droppped there viles, turning to help Patty.

" All of you fools stay back." Tifa eyes widened, her brother stood there, Patty thrashing in his arms. Things were suddenly confusing, the hooded figures still listened to him.

" Wait there's something wrong here, isn't he supposed to be with us. Yet the creepy guys are listening to him. What's going on in here."Rikku scratched the back of her head.

Patty bit into Sebastien's hand, he released her, falling backwards," You idiots, he's with them, you let him through! Dammit that means your parents think your still with us." Patty turned to glare at him.

" Bingo, I got rid of that old looney that woudl have ratted me out. I'm still an asshole enough, even when i'm normal, which I can't say the same for you, your being quite the grumpy one," Sebastien smartly sidestepped Patty's fist, catching it easily.

" He's got that right," Tifa agreed, Rikku and Riona nodding. Sebastien glaring at them.

" Patty, come on now, it seems that your fighting skills have deteriorated being under our parent's control," She lunged for him again, " Don't make me do something I don't want to."

" Oh and you would hit your own girlfriend," Patty stood up straight, flipping her hair back. Sebastien shrugged walking up to her," Who said I would have to hit you." Patty's eyes went wide when his hadn shot out , grasping the back of her neck, she slowly fell forward, into Sebastien's arms, unconcious.

" Wow we have to learn how to do that, especially for when Rikku's get's angry," Kai sad, crossing his arms. Rikku growled at his comment, being held back by her boyfriend, who gave one of his death glares, that he specially saved for his dearest brother.

" Okay so what are we going to do, there's a big mob of hooded people blocking the door, who are slowly closing in on us." Riona pointed out.

" Your not going to do anything, except come with us."

" You see that's where your wrong," Sebastien said shaking his head sadly, this is the part, Sebastien didn't have time to finish his sentence, the room suddenly shaking violently. The papers on the desk fell to the ground, scattering through the room.

" Okay, what the hell was that," Tidus said as he held onto Rikku, who barely managed to keep her balance. Riona let out a cry falling onto Kai. He looked around the room seeing that all the students had retreated underneath there desks, he tturned to look at Rei who seemed to be stable enough, " Where's your girlfriend?" The black haired neko looked around, suddenly hearing rustling above him. There was nothing there, when he looked upwards, but the roof. He heard something, speaking, but only one voice, and that voice he knew.

" Nice job, come inside, all the hooded guys are sprawled out on the floor."

Rei raised his eyebrow, more ruslting caught his attention, when a large amount of dust came from the ventelation, legs dangling from the hole.

" Tifa?" Rei said slowly walking to them, grabing hold, so that she didn't fall.

Tidus chuckled, " Hey Rei, you could already recognize your girlfriends legs." Rei glared at him as he slowly guided her down, her feet landing safely on the floor, cell phone in hand."

Sebastien rolled his eyes, his knocked out girlfriend in his arms, " Who did you call?" Tifa grinned from ear to ear, " Mel." Sebastien's eyes went wide, " The Psycho? The one that like to play with bombs as a pass time?" Riona and Rikku turned to her, " Who's Mel?"

" That would be me, Mel from Hell."A girl, about the same age as Tifa stood at the door, the guys seemed to all back away, slowly, upon seeing two ammo belts crossed over her midsection, a large spike collar, and studded braclets running up both her arms. Her shirt was torn, a large Pantera emblem across her breasts, many studded belts decorated her hips. Her long blond hair was, covered at the front by a bandana with skulls and crossbones. Her jeans ripped at the bottom. Kai eyed her critically, she was like a human bomb, waiting to explode.

" You have no reason to be scared of her guys, well not unless you piss her off, then I can't guarantee your safety. Other then that she's harmless. She's also one like Seb said, that knows how to use heavy artillery." Tifa walked up beside her old friend, hugging her, Mel grinned at the group, who still seemed intimidated by her presence, maybe it was the ammo belt.

" So how about we get out now?" Tyson suggested, looking at the frightened students under the desk, " These people must be wondering what they want with us, our reputation is gone!"

" Firstly you never had a reputation, and secondly, I doubt we'll be coming back to this school in a very long time, and thirdly Oh my God there's more hooded people," Riona finished with a gasp, pointing behind Mel. She turned her head to look at them, her studded belts clanking together, as she turned, behind her back, four guns were strapped there. Sebastien looked at them critically," I always knew there was something wrong with that girl."

Riona's grip on Kai's arm tightened, she looked up at him, " Do you think she knows how to use those...", she eyed Mel, as she reached for one, her face giving away her intentions, Tifa put her hand up, " Wait Mel, these kids in the class probably never seen, someone get shot."

" OH well first time for everything," Mel pulled it upwards, Sebastien intervening this time," They probably never have seen a gun, and seeing blood and guts splatter all over the place, is probably something that they don't want to see, ever." His eyes seemed to make even her back off.

" Okay then, how are we going to get out then genious." A loud racket came from outside, the sound of metal scrapping against cement came from one of the walls. They all turned to look, there mouth's opened slightly. The walls was slowly coming towards them, expanding forward, when it crumbled to the ground, blocks of the walls falling forward. A familiar lopsided hairstyle, could be seen throught the grey dust.

" God these things are fun," Jesse came into through the hole, a remote in his hand, " Bombs are fun to play with, so you guys need a way out? Here it is, now do you still think I'm an asshole?"

Tifa and Sebastien both had the same mind at that moment," Yes." They said without hesitation.

Students caming running out of the relitivaly large hole in the side of the school. The bladebreakers and company comign out last, Max sneezed, ruffling his hair, trying to get the dust out, " Okay, were out of the school but where are we going to go, all the girls parents are going to know for sure what happened, after the school blew up."

Sebastien hoisted Patty over his shoulder, " You guys have to go some place, where you haven't been before, that you haven't called with a home phone, or physically stepped foot into."

" What do you mean by you, where are you going," Riona asked slightly paniced. Sebastien sighed, " I'm going to get her to be normal again."

Rikku crossed her arms, " Where is that? Don't you need to ask your parents for the blade that has control over her?" Tifa craned her neck, " Yeah, were you going to be, how are you going to know where we are?"

The blond young man, sighed impatiently, " Listen, I have my ways, I'll tell you when I'm ready, and don't worry I could find you even if you left this country."

" Wow that's a scary thought," Tifa said cringing, at the thought over her brother knowing her every move. The sound of footsteps hitting the crumbled walls, came from behind, triggering them all to start running forward.

" Were all running, but where?" Tidus screamed over the sudden sound of helicopters. They came out of no where, suddenly appearing, they all needed to get out of sight and quickly.

" Now can I shoot?" Mel asked her hands already reaching for her guns. Rei ran ahead of everyone, suddenly changing directions, " Everyone follow me." Tifa didn't know what he was up to, but whatever he was doing, it was leading them into the forest, where the helicopters would have a very hard time to find them once they got into the deep part of them forested area.

" Hey Rei, that his name?" Mel turned her head to look at Tifa, who gave a slight nod," I hope you know where the hell your goign cause that would suck if we got lost."

" Don't worry, I know these woods." Rei turned sharply, the followers behind barely keeping there balance, as the skimmed a tree.

" I'm tired, are we there yet?" Tyson's whining was the first thing they heard in a while, yet it still punctured a nerve in Rikku," Tyson, shut the hell up, when were there, were there, you say another word and I'm going to kill you."

" Having a bad day there Rikku, " Kai quirked in. Riona sighed," Please let's not start anything, while were running, can you at least bicker when were stationary."

Rei's pace became slower, as the trees seemed to become less compact, and the suns rays, were once again splashing over there skin, there was something in the distance, something red, as they came closer, it was a large gate, two dragon statues on each side of the main gates. Over the gates the top of a very large manison, it's architecture purley oriental. Tidus walked forward,

" Rei , Is this your place, cause damn it's nice."

Mel looked at Tifa, " Holy shit do you guys make chinese food?" Rei let out a laugh, " yes." Mel came up beside him, looking up and down him carefully, " Dude you don't look Chinese, you look more like a tiger." Rei scratched the back of his head, " Yeah, umm my mom, well it has something to do with where we came from, I'm special." Tifa smirked, wrapping her arms, around his neck, " Yes you are, Your my Ishcat." Rei blinked, being called this for the first time. Riona and Rikku giggled, all three girls had, had a conversation once, coming up with pet names for all of them, and Tifa had blurted that one out.

Mel grinned, " So he's your boyfriend, I'm glad that other cocky football player fell into that hole, he was an asshole, this one seems nicer." Tifa dropped her head, " Yeah..." Rikku and Riona looked at eachother, " So change of subject!" Rikku excliamed loudly.

" So are we going to go in?"Riona asked skipping to the gates. A small speaker on one of the pillars holding up the dragons. A crackling came from it, followed by the voice of a female, who made Rei groan.

**Author's note: AHA another chapter, I'm currently working on a spin-off , co-authored by the person who plays Riona, known on fanfic, as Clarence, or Moonlight Scout. So yes well, not much happened in this chapter, but then next one we start finding thing out, oh and theres sexual material, YESSER:: jumps up happily:: So I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker, because I've been writing a FF7 one, a spin-off of this one, and the sequal to this on, I have a lot of stuff to do, and it's all to make you guys happy, So PLEASE REVIEW, AND READ, AND PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON IN THE CORNER, LEFT HAND SIDE! **

**Lovies,**

**Tifa.**


	13. Word of the World Championships

**Author's note: OMG alright so I see I could go much farther in the sexual area then I thought, mrowl. So yes well they other chapter was okay, but this chapter, you'll find out new things!!!! Oh and be sure to check out my spin off once I post it, you wont be dissapointed. **

Chapter 13---------------------------------- Word of the World Championships.

Rei quickly pulled Tifa into his arms, as the voice spoke to them through the tiny speaker engraved in the pillar.

" Rei? Is that you?" they listened to the voice, which was easy to tell that the person speaking was indeed a she. A familiar she, Tifa had heard that voice before, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

" REI! " He rolled his eyes, " Yes it's me."

" I'll be out in a minute!" She sounded excited, the speaker crackling before shutting off.

Rei looked at the rest of his male teamates. They knew exactly who was coming out, and knew that this would not be pretty.

The gates mechanically opened, a coble-stone path meeting where the road ended, it led up through asian vegitation, and the large mansion, with the red roof top. Something ruined the calm feeling of the deserted front yard, where everything was natural.

Pink, Mel cringed, she looked closer to see that it was indeed someone with pink hair, " Now what the fuck is that, a pink fairy?"

Kai, Tyson, Max and Kenny's eyes , fell on Rei, who's arms tightened around Tifa, who looked between the two. Riona put her finger to ger chin, she knew that girl, wasn't she...wait...one of the 'White Tigers', Mariah, that was her name wasn't it? She and Rei seemed pretty close when The Bladebreakers had all went there seperate ways.

Rikku leaned in close to Riona, " Isn't that Mariah, that girl that was always clinging to Rei?" Riona looked to Kai, who finalized there thinking, with a slow nod, his eyes set on the two.

Mariah stopped in her tracks, when she saw his arms around another girl, her blood began to burn as it passed through her veins. Her yellow matching eyes sharpening, as if to slice Tifa with her glare. Riona looked at the ground, " I sense dislike, and jealousy, is it just me," she said loud enough for the pink haired cat girl to look at the blond, who smiled, secretly daring her to say something.

" What are you doing here."

She stopped glaring at the people around her, her gaze becoming less severe, when she looked into his eyes, " I came to see you silly, although the people in your home weren't very nice to me." Her mouth dipped into a frown, when Rei didn't seem to change expression.

He let go of Tifa crossing his arms, shrugging his shoulders he spoke," So is that it, you come back, thinking I's let you throw your arms around me,you think I wouldn't tell my family what you did, sleeping with someone else while we were going out."

Tifa continued to watch silently, as the two exchanged words, Mariah seemed to go from calm to viscious, " Listen, I wasn't thinking right, I love you Rei! Your the only one for me, we grew up together, been through evereything together!"

A laugh, a cold laugh that made goosbumps run along her arms. Tifa had never heard that laugh before, he brought his head forward, a bemused look spread across his face, Tifa found it surprisingly attractive, his voice steady and dark, " Well I can't say the same for you, I have no feelings for you, when I think of you I feel nothing, I couldn't care less if you were on your knees crying, begging me to be with you, you fucked up."

Mel grinned nudging Tifa, " Nice pic this time, you have got my definite seal of approval, he shoots down whores, figurativly, although I enjoy it more so when it's litteral, can I shoot her?" Tifa smiled sadly, " I don't think so."

Mariah, swallowed hard, " Fine Rei, fine, but I promise you, that you'll regret this, ditching me for that," she gestured towards Tifa. Mel looked at her, unbelieving, " Hey pixey girl, you talk about my friend that way, and I'm going to blow you up. Shut the fuck up, we don't care about your death threats because frankly you seem pretty damn harmless, so get your ugly pink haired ass out of here."

" You'll regret saying-"

" That's enough Mariah, leave this home, your not welcome here." Rei's head snapped towards the front doors, the voice had come from there, he knew who it was, he didn't need to see the woman, with longer hair then even his, her eyes midnight blue, and her hair as black as a crow's feathers. Her face was flawless, and wore a black kimono.

Mariah backed off, bowing quickly, before running past the large group, into the forest. Mel laughed out suddenly, " What the fuck was that all about." Rei was looking straight at the woman standing at the doorway, a smile appearing on her perfect face.

Riona, and Rikku's mouths had dropped upon her entrance, " She's so pretty!" Riona oogled. Rikku nodded turning to look at the original Bladebreakers, " Do you know who she is?" She guessed the answer was no, considering they were just as mesmerized by the woman's presence as her.

She walked down the steps, each movement of her body, was gracefully executed, her hair draping down her back, like a black vail. Rei became less tensed, since the departure of the 'pink haired pixey', the woman stopping close to the teen, with the glimmering yellow eyes. Her hand coming forward, running down along hsi jaw-line. Tifa watched her every movement, it was entrancing.

" Rei, your home early, and you've brought company," She looked up adressing the slient group, her gaze falling finally on Tifa. " You resemble your mother very much, except for your eyes, they hold many things, I must say this time I think Rei chose properly." She looked down at Tifa, who's eyes never left hers.

" Mother, can we please go inside, those wackos could find us." Rei said reaching out, taking hold of Tifa's hand. His mother smiled watching them walk forward, turning her head to look at the still stationary group," Come inside, your all my guests."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinning room was filled with colored drappings on the walls, a distinct one of a white tiger right behind where the raven haired beauty sat, at the head of the long crowded table. She watched as the teenagers ate, Tyson's hand grabing anything he could.

" This is so good!" Tyson sighed happily, sliding down in his seat, his stomach filled to the brim. The woman smiled, " Glad you like it Tyson."

Rei sat, his fork scratching against the porclain plate, he didn't feel quite comfortable, he knew his mother was going to say something right about-," So Rei these are all your new teamates? Are they better then the White Tigers?" She questioned, her smile never leaving her face, he hated when she did that, always asked, but already knew.

" Not all of them, Tifa, Tyson, Max, Kai, Riona, Rikku and Tidus. We haven't tried blading all together yet." He mumbled still watching the pea roll around the plate.

" Well then I suggest you practice all together, the world championships are just around the corner." At the mention of the championships, every looked up suddenly interested.

Kenny seemed appauled," Well if that's the truth then why didn't we get a notice about it! To properly prepare!" Rei's mother smiled," You all haven't been home often, or watched the television lately have you? Oh here Rei proof on paper that the championships are indeed beginning again after that BEGA insident." Rei got to his feet slowly taking the envelope that had his name printed onto it.

An official looking paper with the BBA emblem printed at the top was in it. Rei's eyes scanned the paper, he looked upward at his teamates," Looks like the BBA is up and running again, question is who bought it? If it were Mr. D then why wouldn't he tell us?"

Tifa, looked over at Rikku and Riona, both seemed to be thinking the same thing as her, she looked back up at Rei, " Well maybe you never know, last time he didn't tell you that the BBA had sold out. You haven't spoke to him since last year, he probaly doesn't even know that the Bladebreakers are back."

Kai was watching Riona, she seemed to have become more figgity after hearing about the BBA. She was hiding something and he was going to find out. She looked over at him, his eyes narrowed, she's defintitly hiding something, he sensed from the way she quickly turned away to whisper something to Rikku. He turned to his brother, who was no idiot, even though he beat on him most of the time.

Tidus looked to Kai, they might bicker often, but when they agreed on something, they were a powerful force to be reckoned with. Rikku and Riona were whispering, and hadn't stopped for the last minute, did they know something about the BBA that the rest didn't.

Rei's mother watched her son, reread the letter," Well only time will give you all the answers, you must be patient, after all the Tiger hides in the bushes until it is certain to catch his prey." Withought another word she got to her feet, her silk like hair, moving from side to side, as she walked through the midnight blue curtains.

The cat-like teen groaned, falling into the seat his mother previously sat in, " Her and her riddles, you never get a straight answer, and the way she was smiling she knows something and wantc to make us find out." Tifa got to her feet kicking the seats where her two friends sat, " Don't whisper," she hissed as the rest of the boys got to there feet," Kai and Tidus have beem watching you like hawks, they can't find anything out until it's time." Mel shook her head, at Tifa's brothers who were about to spew what they new out, " Any of you say "oh" and you die".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the floor, Rei's mom served them green tea, large red pillows were there comfortable seats. She had chosen there seats, Tifa and Rei sitting on each of her sides. Riona and Rikku lined up beside Tifa, much to there relief. His mother began to speak, her voice like a calm melody, that instantly captured everyone's attention," So with these championships coming, rumours have been spread around about a new type of battling, and evolution in everything, last time beyblading was revolutionized, now it's time for a new era, evolution is what occurs. Are you all ready?"

Rei suddenly got to his feet, his cup falling to the floor, spilling over the carpet, " They're not rumour mother, you know the answers! Why can't you ever give me a definite answer!" Tifa hadn't seen him this angry since Jake had shown up. Mel brought her head close to Tifa's," I would be alot less polite then that if my mom always pulled that on me."

The amazing thing was she always reamained calm, her voice keeping the same smoothness," Rei, I can't spoon feed you every answer, I have to make sure your all strong enough and ready for the monsters that constantly want to put you down, but I took a vow to your father not to say a word, even though he's part of this terrible situtation. I keep my honory Kon and so will you, you all will battle in the world championships, and face what's ahead of you, that's the only warning I could give." She rose to her feet, bowing forward towards the tiger banner that hung in the tea room, and walked out without another word.

Rei was still standing, his chest heaving in frustration. Kai and Tidus got to there feet, stretching there legs out, " Your mother seems to know more then she let's on," Kai commented walking towards the tiger banner, his hand reaching forward to touch the velvet cloth.

" She speaks in riddles, the only thing she warned us about is that something is going to happen at the championships, and it's going to be huge.

Mel grabbed her head, " This is a bunch of mumno jumbo, Holy shit, what the fuck, I came to blow shit up, not figure out riddles, heres a piece of advice, step on it before it steps on you, you boys have won plenty of times, one championship together, kicked BEGA's ass, Tyson won a few times, and now you have these three girls which trust me, can beyblade, you've never seen them in action. So stop being pussies and beat the hell out of whatever trys to bring you down."

The room went silent, " Wow that was a good motivational speach." Rikku blinked, " Sometimes being blunt pays off, get's the point across faster," Mel grinned giving them a thumbs up.

Rei turned to Tifa, " You've been quiet,what's up." Tifa smiled, " Oh nothing, just listening to everything, letting it sink in." Something was bothering her, she couldn't lie to him, no one could, but before he could say anything a large explosion came from the outside.

" What the fuck was that," Kai asked, everyone was thinking it, Mel swore under her breath stomping forward, practically pulling the sliding door of it's track , she saw a bunch of Tifa's siblings, with Riona's watching, laughing histerically on the ground, Jesse holding a remote control in his hand. A large crater in the center, any plant-life that was previously there, being burnt or blown into the earths atmosphere.

" YOU FUCKING DICKWAD, YOU CAN'T USE BOMBS FOR SHIT! YOUR GOING TO BLOW YOURSELF AND OTHERS UP!"Mel roared, throwing her hands up in the air, Jesse laughing, " Come on. It's so easy to use bombs, you just detinate-"

" HOW ABOUT I DETINATE YOUR FUCKING HEAD!" Mel screamed grabbing him by his collar.

" Children, are you done playing with fire?" Rei turned, gritting his teeth, his mother was back, he could understand why, since there was a big hole in her garden.

" My, back then they didn't have that kind of aid to fullfill there destiny, your all truely lucky." She chuckled. Rei's knuckles turned white, " What destiny!" He yelled, " I'm fet up of this bull, not once since we started blading have we had peace! Things seem to get worst every fucking year!"

Kai couldn't say anything against what Rei had all said, it was all true, and quite frankly, he was beginning to get quite fet up of it himself. Getting thrown around by fate, being battered, having to constantly fight, but he was used to it, wasn't he? He was used to getting thrown around, not caring about anything, or anyone, so what that he got hurt, feelings were for the weak, emotions are peoples downfall. That's what he was told, and he still somewhere believed that, but it was slowly getting pushed away, and he's hoped it would leave forever. He'd still be a jackass though, he smirked to himself, just to piss a few people off.

Tidus just stood there listening, after all, he never went through any off that, wasn't at the championships, wasn't mentioned at all, Kai was the one that shined, and was known all over the world, and now the first decision he makes, lands him a spot on the most wanted list. It was unfair, but what was the use fighting, and complaining, it was still going to happen, whatever it was. That's destiny right? Fate.

" Rei, calm down, your just liek your father, except...." Rei had turned his back, but suddenly turned to look at her on the mention of his father," What about him, he never comes home, what does he have to do with anything."

She sighed, " Tifa, she's the one who has captured your heart?" Rei felt his throat tighten on the mention of her name, " Your father works for her parents...meaning... he knows all about this, and so do I." Rei wanted to beat something, tear something apart with his hands.

" I'm going for a walk, if you know about all this and are not telling us, then your just as bad as the rest." Rei's words, hit everyone like a physical blow, freezing everyone in spot with his cold words.

Tifa turned to look at Rei's mother, did she know about?, Tifa shook her head, Rei was going to hit, punch, kick anything in the way. She was going to make sure no one was unlucky enough to cross his path.

Riona grabing Rikku's arm, " Let's go with her, Rei's really angry, and who knows," Rikku seemed to be looking else where," Where the hell did Rei's mother go?" Riona stopped to look. She was nowhere to be found.

Pieces of ground fell at there feet. Mel glaring at Jesse, who was chuckling." YOU DUMB SHIT, SEE THIS SHIT," Mel pulled one of her guns out," I'm going to shoot you in the ass."

Kai stopped listening to Mel and Jesse, turning to Riona, " So what are you planning on doing?" Riona looked at him, his tone of voice was different, " Were going to make sure Tifa's okay."

Tyson, Max and Kenny tip-toed out of Mel's way, leaving her and the siblings yell it out, " Whatever your doing were coming with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei leaned on the railing, the moon sliced into a cresent, highlighting his black hair. He kept his hands tightly wrapped around the cement, everything was getting piled onto them all at once. He wanted to stop running, face whatever it was they had to face and be done with everything. He yelled out, the trees rustled as birds fluttered out of the leaves. He stopped suddenly when he felt two gentle hands place themselves on his shoulders.

" Rei..."

Her voice was tiny, it sounded almost scared. He didn't want to scare the only person that wasn't telling a lie. He let his breathing become normal again, before turning to look at her, it was her." Are you okay?" She asked, watching his hand slowly rub her cheek, she closed her eyes leaning on it.

" I guess everything is so ovewhelming, having your own family members..." Tifa opened her eyes, smiling," I know the feeling."

Rei dropped his hand, turning back to look up at the moon, " Sometimes I wish none of this never happened."

Tifa stepped up beside him, looking up at the sky with him, " We wouldn't have met eachother." Rei turned his head, his hand guiding her face to his, " That's the one thing that I'm thankful for, and when this is all over I'll have you by my side." Tifa smirked,

" By your side, are you implying somthing Rei Kon," she playfully pulled away, his hands grasping her shoulders, pulling her closer," If I did want to imply somthing I would have said: I would love to make up to your gorgeous face every morning for the rest of our lives, even when your old and wrinkly." Tifa's mouth dropped, " REI! Old and wrinkly! EW, and what will you be." Both teens, stopped suddenly sensing a presence. There heads turned, Rei rolled his eyes, " What do you want, to throw around more riddles."

Rei's mother still kept the sirene smile, " So I see it is true, the prophecy is correct, in such a short period of time, your love has blossomed,and-" She stopped looking upwards where a bamboo roof decorated the space between the mansion ,and the balcony.

" Again with that-" Rei noticed something too, the roof was slowly curving downwards. Tifa placed her hands on her hips, seeing some of theieces fall to the ground. A loud cracking, followed by the snapping off all the sticks, bodies falling with them,Tyson, Kenny, Max, Kai, Tidus, Riona and Rikku all lay one ontop of the other.

" Easdropping?" Tifa said while raising her eyebrow, Rikku shrugged, " Hey we wanted to check if you guys were okay."

" Really, and I'm supposed to believe that?" Rei crossed his arms, kicking at a bamboo stick that had fallen near his foot.

" Children I really think it's time for bed, you never know what tomorrow holds in store," The older woman, walked forward pecking Rei on the forhead, " That's not a riddle, it's the truth."

Rei watched his mother walk past the fallen decorative roof, once again she walked away leaving everyone thinking. Tifa helped her two friends up, both of them giggling. Tifa glared at them," Alright, what are you two laughing about, did you hear what we were talking about?"

Rikku shrugged looking up at the sky, " Not at all," her voice gave it away that the clearly did.

Riona playfully punched Rikku, " You suck at lying Rikku, gawd," the blond faked frustration. Kai rolled his eyes sitting up finally, after his brother decided to roll off him.

" Aw Max get your head out of there!" Tyson complained, thrashing around.

" It's not my fault you fucking fell on my head with your crotch!" Max said, pushing Tyson away. Kenny scrambled around looking for something through the broken bamboo. He shreiked with joy, as he picked up his laptop, crushing it to his chest.

A ring came from Tifa's pocket, she stuff her hand in, pulling out a silver cell phone, " Seb! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME YOU FREAK!"

Tyson scratched his head, " Are all there telephone conversations like that?" Riona smiled, " I think I know why he's yelling," Rikku pointed towards Rei," Where in the boyfriends house, meaning-"

" YOUR SUCH A LOSER, FINE SEE YOU TOMORROW MORNING!" Tifa snapped her phone shut, " He's such a loser!"

" We got the that first time, when you yelled it out." Rei grinned smartly, getting a piece of bamboo hurled at his head.

" Okay bed! Before we stab eachother with the bamboo!" Riona pushed the pieces to the side.

" Umm where are we sleeping?" Tyson looked around, his face meeting the floor.

" How about in a bed dumbass! There's an upstaires floor and I'm guessing there's rooms." Kai pulled his hand away, reaching out to Riona, who gladly took hold of it.

" You know Tyson, thinking before you speak, might help you not get your face smashed in, give it a try," Tidus looked back, his arm around Rikku, as they walked towards the staircase.

Rei looked over at Tifa who watched her friends walk off, dissapearing up the stairs. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him, her back to his torso, she leaned her head back sighing when she felt his lips on her neck, " Will I have the pleasure of hosting to you in my room," He whispered. Tifa turned her head her faces centimeters away, she brought her lips torturingly close, " You'll have to catch me first." She sprung out of his reach, skipping up the stairs. Rei close behind, he took one graceful leap landing infront of her, his arms tightly securing her, " Tifa, Tifa, Tifa...whatever am I going to do with you." She thought for a moment, there was a door to there right, and she recognized the chinese characters on the door, that was Rei's room, she grinned, suddenly pushing him inside. Falling ontop of him, she rolled away.

" Alright then, so now what do we do, " he looked around. The walls had many swords hung, Tifa slowly, got to her feet, pulling one out of it's sheeth, and ancient samurai sword.

Something popped into Rei's head, " Tifa...that sword, you three girls had swords! You still didn't tell us how you pulled that trick off!" Tifa balanced the sword on her index finger, turning to Rei, " I'll tell you some other time, right now, I'm in the mood for, close your eyes."

Rei raised an eyebrow, Tifa arched her eyebrows, " Now." He closed his eyes, feeling something coming closer to him, a cold rush hit his chest, he opened his eyes, his shirt opened, he looked up at Tifa, who smirked twirling the sword one more time before sliding it back into it's sheeth.

" Kitten, do you know what your getting yourself into, " he smirked pinning her against the wall.

" Do you really think I'm intimidated by you Tiger," she tauntingly brought her lips forward, speaking against his lips.

Rei put a little more pressure, making sure her back never left the wall, " Hmm, then there's only one way." His hands let go of her wrists, his body pressed against hers, they pulled her hair upwards, exposing her neck and collarbone, she gave a small gasp, feeling his teeth graze her skin, " Rei I swear if you leave and mark-" her lips were smothered by his, his hands warming her neck pulling her off the wall.

Tyson's ear was up against the door, " Yo this is getting really good, I think they're-"

" WOULD YOU LET THEM FUCK IN PEACE, CHRIST! I don't think Rei wants you jerking off infront of his door, or even worse to him, and my friend. Kenny and Max, popped there heads out of there hidding spots.

They stopped suddenly, Rei let Tifa go, rolling his eyes, he walked to the door, not caring that he had no shirt on, he swung the door open, Tsyon falling at his feet. Tifa quickly pulled down her shirt, " Tyson you have issues." Mel nodded, " Tell me about it, and I thought having and obsession with bombs was bad." They suddenly went quiet, Rei crossed his arms, " Tyson go to bed, if I hear you again, I'll rip your balls off, so go keep yourself busy, as long as it's none of the bathrooms, I use."

Mel raised her hand, " Or you could go off with Max, he'll keep you company."

Tifa and Rei let the people bicker outside, closing the door, she stopped, " Poor Max, he always get's treated like he's a fruit." Rei rolled his eyes, both his hands cupping her face, " Right now I don't feel like talking about if Max is straight or not, but I do feel like taking up were we left off," He kissed her, her hand came up behind his hand, running through it, she felt the hidden knot, all of it falling loose, as her back arched backwards, onto the bed, since Rei's arms were holding her ups towards him, she brought hers up against his chest, rubbing upwards," He lifted his mips, " You know, you really do like rubbing my chest Kitten." She smirked," Something you should know is, girls love men with nice bodies, and you Tiger boy, have a tasty one." He smirked, " Really. Tasty eh?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noise, Rei opened his eyes, scanning the room, there was nothing moving, he looked down on his chest, smirking, Tifa wrinkled her nose, turning herself so that her face was burried in his chest. His arm went out, pulling on the string, which pulled open the red curtains. Tifa groaned, lifting her head, " Why...mmff," Rei sat up, lifting her chin up, he gave her a tasteful morning kiss. Before the door swung open.

" MORNING GUYS!" Rikku jumped on the bed, Riona pulled the covers off. Tifa lifted her self off of Rei, " Your lucky were dressed you inconsiderate dogs."

" I wouldn't exactly call that dressed Tifa, Small spaghetti strap top, and underwear. Rei in only his boxers, that could give your little secret away," Riona smiled, getting a pillow thrown at her head.

" Oh and by the way your brothers know all about what happened when you and Kai, were in his mansion."

" WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU!"

" Jesse, and it was raining, and you were probably soaked, so the clothing clung toy our body, and I bet he liked it."

" Liked what?" Kai walked in rubbing his eyes.

Rei grinned, " Riona being all wet." Kai jumped onto the bed, aiming for Rei but he rolled away. Tifa fell to the floor, grabing her skirt, " Why is everyone running in here half naked when I'm half naked, all of you go get dressed!"

Rikku grinned, " And that is why I love being an only child, every time something like this happens, I have to gladly state it."

Rei lifted himself from the floor, when everyone had gone to get dressed, then they would all come back in his room. He looked in the mirror, passing his hands through his untangable hair, " Tifa, you undid my hair, now it's time to put it back." Tifa slipped her skirt on, " Fine sit," Rei gave her a look," I'm not a dog, kitty."

He waited by the bed, Tifa rolled her eyes, sitting first. He grinned plopping down next to her, in his hand was a long white material, and his red bandana. He passed her his traditional bandana, one hand grabing the material, the other lifting his bangs, he brought his head back resting under her neck.

She slipped it on, her hands sliding under his vail of hair. He lifted his head, people filling his room, Rikku grinned, " Redressing what you undid?" Tifa stuck her tongue out grabbing the white cloth, she began twisting his hair, trying to fit it in, but it wasn't working. She was beginning to get frustrated. Riona laughed coming up beside her, she tried helping Tifa, but it wasn't working.

" You two are hopeless, " Rikku sighed, sitting down on the other side, trying also.

Tidus poked his brother," I wish I had long hair, then girls would swarm over me like they do to Rei." Kai laughed, " I don't think so, the only one that could pull that off in here is Rei."

Rei pulled his hair away, " Since you girls are so terrible I'll show you how much time it takes me." He grinned his hands twisting his hair up, and in thirty seconds or so his hair was fixed. Tifa placed her hands on her hips," Fine be that way."

Tyson tapped his foot against the floor, " Alright so what are we doing today? Since people are after us."

They all took turns staring at eachother, not really knowing what to do, if Rei's father came home, he would contact everyone right away. Who knew if Rei's mother had contacted anyone already.

There was a sudden knock, and it was on glass, everyone jumped to there feet, Mel running into the room, ammo belts and studs covering her body, she held two guns pointed to the window, " Whatever bitch is going to come in, I'm going to shoot em' in between the eyes.

**Author's note: OH YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! But come on people please review, I love you all, and when you read the story, I'd like to hear any of your feedback! Oh and Mel thanks for all those awesome reviews, and yes she is the one in the story. WELL things are going to start to get crazy next chapter, so get ready!! Here goes the story line!:: runs off to type::**

**Tifa**


	14. Plane Ride to Russia

**Author's note: Wow I haven't updated in this story in forever, I'm sooo behind in all my updating please don't beat me with a stick. Anyways yes here is the 14th chapter in the my really huge story. : prances off to type: Enjoy guys.**

Chapter 14 Plane Ride to Russia.

Riona chewed on her fingernail, looking at the barrel of the gun pointed directly at the window. She secretly hoped that it wasn't her brother on the other side, even if he was evil. She saw that Mel really didn't care who it was on the other side, her eyes focused on the target. She heard Tifa turn around but not to face the window.

" Who do you think it is" Rikku asked breaking the silence, not really expecting to get an answer, everyone seemed to be asking the same question, trying to listen to any small noise that would give off who it was.

Kai noticed Tifa concentrating on something that wasn't the window, someone was standing at the door vibrant pink hair visible, he could almost hear the green eyed girl growl.' Ha catfight, litterally'

" Well it seems that you two had a good night" Her voice held venom and showed that she really did hate Tifa. Without another word she stepped forward swinging her hand across Rei's face.

His facial expression didn't change, he lifted his head to stare her right back down with his piercing amber eyes. He clenched his fists controlling his anger, even though she had just slapped him, he saw her eyes fall along his bare chest. If she did love him she had some sick way of showing it, the thing was he hated her guts, before he could say anything Tifa cut infront of him.

" Dont you ever touch him again you stupid whore, first you rip his heart out and then you come back begging for him to fall to his knees for you" Tifa said her voice higher then usual as she took a step towards the pink haired pixie.

Mariah let out a laugh at Tifa's antics" You think he actually loves you, he's only in it for the action."

Mel was looking from the window to Mariah and decided that she would much rather shoot her" You know every word that comes our of your mouth I feel like shooting you for. That's not a good thing you know."

Rei grabed onto Tifa's arm pulling her behind him, so that he was now face to face with Mariah, staring her down and he knew that it was making her uncomfortable" You little bitch, I can't believe you said that. I've told you this a thousand times before, yet everytime you come come back and try again. Hopefully this time it'll get through your thick head. I never loved you I find love only comes once, and that's Tifa. You on the other hand were trying to own me and turn me into your little lap dog that would forgive you no matter what. Get out of this house Mariah, and I don't want to see your face again anywhere near Tifa."

Tyson cleared his throat feeling someone come up beside him. He suddenly blushed, long black hair touching the floor. ' Oh damn...Rei's mom.'

Rikku chewed on her lower lip, she had to admit after meeting these guys their lives got turned into a whirlwind, but they could say the same thing about them. She thought that this was definatly going to end up in some sort of physical fight, but the sudden presence of his mother froze the room over.

" Mariah, I told you once before, you are not welcome here. Leave now."

Once again, Mariah bowed feeding them one last glare before running off. Her pink puff the last thing that they saw. Tidus turned to look at them" You know, that girl is really, really freaky. I think the pink got to her head" he stoped pointing at Tifa." You know Rei, you really like girls that like pink."

" And that's relevant because"Kai asked smacking his brother upside the head.

Rei felt his cheek where a big red mark was visible, touching it he winced. His eyes looked upward seeing that his mother was right infront of him, ' How did she do that, no one notices her move.' He watched her hand lift to his cheek, the contact on his skin was cool, and a weird sensation shot through his skin. Whatever it was the pain was residing to nothing. He opened his mouth to ask what she just did, but her smile said it all.

" Tifa you seem to like Rei's hair, would you and your friends like me to do the same for you" The older woman asked her voice soft, and the smiling enlighting.

All the three girls could do was nod with appreciating smiles. Riona couldn't speak whenever she made eye contact with that woman. She had something about her that mystified everyone. The way her hair graced her shoulders, it's full length now showing being let loose, Riona guessed she didn't sleep with a big ass ponytail. Even her eyes held such leisure that even at this moment, when Rei's dad could just walk in and get them all brainwashed, she seemed calm.

" I'll be right back."

Kai looked over at Rei who seemed to keep his hand to his cheek. Something had happened when she touched him, and the hit he had received was most likely supposed to have left a bruise, but there wasn't, instead his skin was perfectly fine. Once she left the room he decided he would ask" Rei what just happened"

" I got slapped out" He kidded trying to lift the uncomfortably quiet mood, getting hit upside the head by Tidus.

" No I saw that too, you kinda shivered or something, well you are topless and everything but it happened like right when she touched you."

Mel frowned looking ather friend's beau" Please tell me you do not get the willies of your mother touching you, that would be freaky."

Rei shook his head seriously looking at all of them" It was weird. It was like this rush of cold running into my cheek, and then the stinging that was there after Mariah slapped me was gone, and it seems I don't have any marks on my face, well at least I don't think." He continued rubbing his cheek, the tingling sensation still there.

This time Tifa turned towards the window, the knocking alot louder, accompannied by some muffled yelling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mel point her guns at the covered window again. She took slow steps towards the window, feeling Rei come up behind her. Her hand reached out for the blinds, counting to three in her head, she tugged them open.

" Finally christ."

Tifa blinked, her eyes still adjusting to who was standing on the other side of her boyfriend's window" Se...Sebastien" She stuttered remembering that she was only in a skimpy tank top, and a fairly short skirt, not to mention Rei was topless and the fact that them two was the first thing he saw.

" Tifa...what are you two doing in the same room, dressed like that, in the morning..." He stopped to look inside, his stern look residing seeing everyone else in the room" Oh okay everyone's here with you...you better not have." He was silenced by Tifa's hand slamming into his face.

" You have an overactive imagination, that's what you have Seb...What are you doing here anyway."She asked looking at him suspiciously.

" Were here to pick you guys up."

Riona jumped seeing Patty pop up next to Sebastien, practically jumping onto Rikku. She remembered quite well that the previous day she was ready to turn them in to their parents to turn into she didn't know what exactly, but something bad nonetheless. She looked over at Kai worried that Sebsatien was acting, considering last time he did an acadamy award deserving cover up. When she saw him shake his head at her she slowly let herself relax.

" Pick us up! WE AIN'T GOING WITH YOU! THIS IS A TRICK I KNOW IT IS! BOTH OF YOU ARE STILL BRAINWASHED AND SHIT" Tyson blurted out pointing, slowly backing out of the room.

Patt smiled, letting out a laugh" Nope, I'm back to normal, promise. It's okay Mel you can put the guns down."

Mel looked at her hesetantly" That's what they all say when they want you to think that they're normal but they're not. How do we know you two aren't all looney."

Sebastien breathed in looking at his sister" Tifa come on, if I was under the influence of having no humanity left after all that shit you pulled, would I have the patience to just knock on the window"

Tifa though for a moment, actually no he wouldn't, this was confusing, but they seemed normal and the answers were usually in their eyes. Nothing was wrong there" So where did you get her back to normal? I mean I had to smash a bottle on your head."

Sebastien rolled his eyes" You didn't need to smash it you psycho, I think lightly dropping only the liquid would have been fine, but what I did was bring her to this person I know and he does some sort of magic shit."

Rikku lifted a brow" Magic? As in the stuff we see in like Lord Of the Rings and stuff, as in the powerful blowing up stuff"she asked unbelieving.

Sebastien shrugged" It worked didn't it. That doesn't matter right now! Were way off track, the world championships are going to start and you guys suck."

Kai let out a cough" Excuse me"

Sebastien stared down Kai" You heard me. None of you actually have bladed together and now you guys have to learn about teamwork, oh and another thing, theres a new member, oh and another thing our plane leaves in 4 hours, hurry and get ready" he said all at once a grin spreading across his face as he finished his sentence.

Tifa groaned, but was glad she had Patty back seeing her evil was just not right. That meant she had her sister-like figure back, she smiled looking at Patty. She realy wondered where all her other brothers were, but heard someone walk into the room. Once again everything went quiet, along with Patty and Sebastien seeming taken aback by the beautiful women.

" Well it seems like your difficult journey begins today, I hope you don't mind that I fix these girls hair before they leave with all of you." Rei's mother said with her warming smile.

-

Mel walked out of the chinese mansion stretching her arms out, seeing the large bus that could fit a good 60 people was parked right infront, an old man with a top hat and circular rimed glasses stood at the door of the bus talking to someone" Hey Mr Dickenson! Long time no speak, see! I helped them now can I get the new guns I wanted, and all those really cool explosives"

Rikku walked out shortly after Mel, hearing everything she had just said" Hey so you work for Mr Dickenson and we didn't know" The auburn haired girl glared at the old man.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head, slightly confused considering he had never met the reputed Mr. D. Sighing he decided just to listen considering Rikku didn't seem to be in a good mood, mumbling things after what Sebastien had said to them she was in a cranky mood.

" Yes well, Mel recieved a call from Tifa right when I was originally going to send her over to help you girls out."

" Help you girls with what" Tidus asked looking at Rikku who seemed to know what Mr. Dickenson was talking about.

" HEY Mr. D" Tyson exclaimed seeming surprised at the chairman of the BBA being there infront of them, since BEGA was out he was busy piecing it back together.

" Well I'm hear to see you all off to Russia" the old man said with a smile seeing the rest of the youths walk out of the front door, followed by Patty and Sebastien who were speaking with the long haired woman.

" Thank you very much for taking all of them in while I fixed things up" Sebastien nodded his head forward out of respect.

" It wasn't a problem, I'm sorry I couldn't be more of help, but you know that my husband works for your parents and the walls have ears. I would like to keep my humanity and conciense as long as I could." This time her smile was sad, her eyes falling on Rei who had lowered his head.

He didn't think his family would be involved, but now it was too late to doubt it. She had said it herself, and if it came to it he would have to fight against her and his father. Tifa walked out her hair wrapped in pink silk, the only thing that brought a smile to his face, she looked pretty with her hair done up like that. Riona and Rikku coming out behind her, Riona's binded in purple and Rikku's in blue.

" Thank you very much Mrs. Kon" Tifa said politely bowing forward, her two friends doing the same.

" It was my pleasure, after all I should be thanking you for making Rei smile like that. I have't seen him that happy for a very long while."

Sebastien crossed his arms" As long it's only with smiling"he said jokingly, but meant it and Patty knew that, nudging him in the stomach. He let out a laugh, dammit he couldn't hide a thing anymore.

Rei rolled his eyes at Sebastiens comment. His mother smirking at them, he turned his head to look anywhere else except for the adults.

" So where are we going" Tidus asked impatiently looking back to the bus one more time.

" Mr. Dickenson, why don't you tell them where they're going, and breif them on the current situation." Sebastien suggested not wanting to have the headache of explaining to this bunch of teenagers in particular about the next few months.

The chairman of the BBA grinned warmly stepping aside, so that he wasn't blocking the doors to the bus anymore. He turned to look at the steps of the bus, someone stepping down from inside the bus. Short skirt, shoulder length hair and a BBA jacket, Tyson groaned wanting to smash his head into the wall" Hilary...nooooooooooooo."

" NICE TO SEE YOU TOO TYSON" She barked making sure she was directly next to him to yell it into his ear.

Mel crossed her arms" And we have another spaz on our hands. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiifffffffffffaaaaaaaa, can I shoot her" The blond asked sweetly.

Rei turned to look at Tifa who seemed to actually be considering Mel's offer, with the look on Sebastien's face he wasn't too thrilled to have her on the same bus as him" Hey Mr. D, what's Hilary doing here" he asked watching Hilary beat on Tyson the minute she had gotten off.

" Well you see, this year the world championships are quite different. The battles will go as follows; every battle will consist of four bladers, two from one team and two from the other. Each two have to consist of male and female. Where they will battle it out not only in the beystadium but anywhere in the actual stadium."

Max scratched the back of his head" So how do we win"

" Well it's quite simple actually, the blade has to either stop spinning, or you destroy the opponents blade."

Sebastien crossed his arms looking at the group standing around. This would take alot of work, it wasn't hard guessing who the teams were: Rei and Tifa, Kai and Riona, Rikku and Tidus, Tyson and Hilary and Max and..." Mr. Dickenson, who will be Max's partner"

Another pair of legs which where attached to a body, came down the steps. She had moka coloured skin, her eyes a deep brown, and her hair was short and gelled up top, she wasn't short but she wasn't extremly tall either. Wearing a simple pair of jeans, and a green top, which was covered with a beige jacket, she walked up next to Mr. D, still remaining quiet.

Patty nudged Sebastien hard in the ribs" Hey Seb, she looks like Hally Berry! I can't wait to make her costume"

" Excuse me, but did I hear costume" Kai asked suddenly overhearing their conversation. Patty gave him a warm smiled, nodding. He didn't want to wear a costume, what was wrong with what he was wearing already.

Tifa looked up at her excitedly" Yay costumes that Patty's going to make! She's our official costume designer." She said excitedly looking at Rei, who had a disturbed look on his face. She rolled her eyes, looking at the two new team members. Hilary she had heard of, she's the one that got drunk and slept with Tyson. She would have to know her place, but the other one seemed nice. Tifa smiled walking over to her" Hi, Nice to meet you, my name's Tifa."

A smile came to the girls face" Nice to meet you too, the name's Maryssa." Introducing herself, she stuck out her hand, Tifa returning the shake.

Rikku shrugged looking over at Riona, who smiled seeing that their new team member was actually quite nice. The redhead gave a friendly smile walking right past Hilary, who Rikku knew right off the bat that she would have issues with that chick." Hey there, I'm Rikku." She said with a grin.

" And mines Riona, please to meet you" Riona chose to ignore the brown haired girl completely, even though she was turning several shades of angry red.

Maryssa seemed to loosen up once the three girls had introduced themselves, they all seemed nice enough. Soon after all the guys made there introductions. Kai even spoke up with some enthusiasm. Completely ignoring Hilary from the start, and her having a thing for Kai and Rei wasn't in a very good mood, considering everyone chose to skip speaking to her.

Hilary having enough stomped her foot down, making some sort of cry from the back of her throat" HEY I WAS ON THE BLADEBREAKERRS BEFORE THOSE SKANKS"She yelled suddenly, Sebastien stopign his coversation with Rei's mother at the sudden outburst.

Rikku felt a nerve in her head break, almost flying forwards at Hilary, Riona holding her back with both her arms wrapped tightly around Rikku who was dragging her along as she took steps forward" WHAT YOU CALL US YOU DIRTY BI-MMMFFF".

Riona got her hand up to stop the row of profanity that was about to come from her friends mouth. Almost getting an elbow between the eyes, Riona brought her leg out, sweeping Rikku from her feet." Rikku she's going to be on our team, if we want to at least battle she needs to be concious."

Tifa crossed her arms showing Maryssa that she was sorry for the sudden rude outburst from the other girl, she slipped her long hair back so that her shoulders were no longer hidden by her hair" I never saw you out there blading. You basically where warming up the bench. All I see right now is a whiny baby, we need world class beybladers on this team if we want to win. Any liabilities to this team I'm going to deal with them. Right now all you should do is shut that loose lip of yours before I say something to make you cry." At this point Tifa was practically towering over a shrinken Hilary.

Sebastien pretended to wipe a tear from his eye" My sister, look at her, she only learns from the best."

" You mean me by that right Seb" Patty smirked poking his side.

Rei bit his lip not to laugh at the fact that Hilary was actaully standing down from a fight, well on the other hand Mr. Dickenson had probbaly forwarned who the two new team-members were going to be" You know, before we all beat eachother up, aren;t we supposed to high tail it to the airport. We have to land register, and then train. We could fight all we want in Russia. You might learn a thing or two how to argue there." Rei smirked looking over at Kai and Tidus.

Tidus glared at Rei" We do not always argue."

" Yes we do" Kai said calmly.

" What the hell are you talking about" Tidus growled, brining his fist together.

" Oh no, they don't fight" Riona sighed sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend and his brother.

One of the servants hurried out of the large mansion a portable phone in hand, she bowed to the godesse like woman" The phone is for you Madame, it's the Master."

Rei felt a knot tie in the back of his throat. His mother's eyes dimmed the moment she put the phone to her ear, she was like a caged bird, that wanted to be free but for the sake of protecting him, and his friends, she would remain cages, and unable to speak to anyone.

Hanging up the phone, she placed the brave smile on her face for the sake of her son" YOu all should leave. He'll be home soon, if he see's you all here, you will not get out of here with minds that belong to you" she said closing her eyes, not wanting them to show the helplessness that she felt. She was always strong, she had to keep her perfect face that remained uncracked by age.

Sebastien did feel sorry for her, but what mattered now was getting the world title that was up for grabs once again. He knew that his parents would send people after them during that period, but he couldn't bother with that. He was coach and he would train them long and hard to be the best" Alright crew in the bus, and I'm making the seating arrangments."

Tifa was still staring down Hilary who looked like she was going to piss her pants, whe she turned to look at her brother a ' oh I don't think so look' on her face. " That's what you think brother."

" Oh not what I think, it's whats going to happ" Sebastien was cut off, Patty stepping infront of him;

" What he means is that you'll all be sitting by your beyblading partners. So pair up and get on the bus" She said enthouiastically, waving goodbye to Rei's mother. Who bowed back to them.

Everyone slowly filed onto the bus, Rei stopping before following Tifa up. He slowly walked up to his mother, being the same height as her even though she was wearing very high heels, her son was slowly passing her. Rei felt sad, she had always conforted him with words, and he doubted his father showed anything that had to do with love, considering to him it was weakness. Rei unconciously took a step forward, wrapping his arms around his mother, pulling her to him.

She looked at her son in surprise. She hadn't held him in her arms since he was a child. He had become so collected, and usually went about meditating or praticing in martial arts. She wanted to cry, but had forgotten how to long ago. The first small bit of comfort she had felt in a long time and it was probbaly the last time she would before she was converted completely to being a mindslave to the damned corperation. Pulling away her hands on Rei's shoulders she truely smiled" Remember me as I am now, I don't know I'll be once your father get's home" She stopped her son from responding" You have to go now. Be careful at the championships, there might be more to them then just defending your titles."

Rei wanted her to come with them, but it would have been obvious that they stayed there, and that they were still close. He nodded his eyes dimmed from their usual brightness. Turning away he ran into the bus, not daring to take another look back at his mother.

-

" AW WHAT THE FUCK" Casey swore from the back of the bus. The sounds of shattering glass echoing after his words. Casey stormed out of what seemed to be a seperate compartment on the bus, turning back to look at Little Matt who came out behind him laughing hysterically. " YOU SMELLED UP THE WHOLE ROOM"

Sebastien didn't even bother going to check what his siblings had done to the back of the bus. Something gently tugging on his pants. He saw the top of a head that had light brown hair neatly tied in pig tails" Big Brudda, why does everyone look so sad" She asked him innocently. He couldn't help but smile" Some stuff happened, but I promise everyone will be in a better mood so that your happy okay" he said loudly so that everyone turned to see the sad looking five year old.

Everyone had heard what went on outside. Patty walked over to Rei the moment he stepped on the bus" He don't you worry, by the end of all this everything will be back to normal" she reassured him, looking over at where Tifa sat waiting for him quietly.

Rei shook his head" No no I'm fine, right now theres alot more important things to worry about."

" Yeah like the fact that were going to Russia where all those crazy ass russians live" Tyson said pointing at Kai and Tidus.

" What did you say" Tidus glared from his seat next to Rikku, who was holding onto his arm tightly making sure that, as much as she may have enjoyed watching Tyson get pummled, he didn't get hurt to badly.

" God you guys are so boring, it shows I haven't been on with you guys for awhile" Hilary huffed brushing her hair to the side.

Riona looked over to where the concieted bitch sat" Excuse me, but it seems that your head has been burried deep beneath the sand. I think theres a bit of drama going on for all the important people on the bus, so please keep your dumb comments to yourself."

Kai breifly tuned into what everyone was saying, but the fact that they were going to Russia was the main thing burning in his mind. Last time they had visited, it was anything but comforting. He shut his eyes, crossing his arms, his signature pose when he was pensive. If they would be going to Russia then they would indeed run into his grandfather. Opening his eyes he looked over to where Sebastien sat, getting up.

Riona felt the movement beside her watching Kai walk over to talk to Sebastien, with a confused look on her face. She felt Rikku poke her head, turning she saw her redhaired friend point to Kai.

" What's he doing talking to him? He like never actually talked to him"she asked raising an eyebrow.

Riona kept getting surprised by Kai's actions everyday, he had so many secrets yet talked so very little. She wanted to find out more, but how would she get him to open up to her. It wasn't good for him to be so secluded from people.

" Are we going to see Voltaire"

Sebastien looked up, from the magazine he was reading, which had an interesting article on imported cars. He was surprised that he was actually being spoken to first by the mute Russian." He's your grandfather isn't he"

" That's not my question."

Sebastien looked up at Kai noticing that he was dead serious, 'Jesus, how did someone like Riona end up with him.' He thought before answering" Actually considering the qualifications are in Russia this year, your grandfather called me telling me that we would be welcome to stay there. He also told me that he was sponsering the world championships this year. Now it seems to me, that you have a very big problem with your grandfather, and I do too because I know for a fact that he is with my parents."

" WHAT" Kenny yelled practically dropping his laptop, his first outburst since they had gotten to Rei's.

" SEB! Then what the hell are we doing going there! They know that your normal again! It's like walking right into their arms." Patty said her voice rising.

" They wont try anything while were there, they don't want us just yet. Now you tell me what does a buisness want? Mass profitability, which they wont get by capturing just us."

Tifa got to her feet" Then you obviously know what's going on and wont tell us. Now can someone please tell me what the point is for our parents doing all this bullshit brainwashing? Why do they want us"She yelled suddenly getting thrown off balance as the bus started forward towards the airport.

Kai nodded to himself" That's all I needed to know for now, I'll take care of my grandfather when I see him."

Tidus looked at Rikku, shrugging" Ha grandfather doesn't really care about me, or let alone acknowledge me. Which i'm perfectrly fine with considering how screwed up he is. He always prefered Kai because he was so cold hearted and never showed any feeling whatsoever. Making the perfect candidate for his sick plans."

Rikku nodded" Well that's what makes him an asshole most of the time. I heard that he was locked up in the basement of some place."

Riona chewed on her fingernail, a habit she had just recently picked up under the higly stressful situations that they were thrown into at the drop of anything really. Kai flopped down next to her, seeming exhausted from the sudden information. She was worried about Kai, but most of all she was worried about Voltaire. She had watched when the Bladebreakers had first won their championships how Voltaire was the one pulling on all the strings. How he used Kai to collect all the bits. Black Drawnzer, that's what he had used, but that wasn't the real one, it was a copy only she and her friends knew about. The fact that Voltaire was allied with their parents only made it more believable that something big was going on, but it got her pissed that she didn't know what really was happening.

-

The sound of planes whistling through the air came through the wall of windows,a s small children jumped excitedly pointing at the large winged transportation. Suited men walking rapidly cell phones at their ear as they wheeled around there lugages, Sebastien looked the same. Except that he was about to throw his cell phone across the airport and that he had paid someone to carry his lugage.

" Fucking reception in here is shit" he swore, looking down at the small girl who was clutching his pants" I mean damn...reception is bad" he corrected looking up at Patty.

" You know, we all really need to stop swearing" she said not only staring at her boyfriend but at the group of teenagers who were all looking in different directions as if not being adressed to.

Big Matt pouted" But it adds so much more to what we say, I mean come on. For example, if you get hurt and just say ow, people don't know how much it hurts, so you say FUCk ow, and that shows that it really hurts."

" Or how about you just shut the hell up" Jesse nodded along with Matt.

" OH yeah and your one to talk mister I sleep with Holly, and haven't gotten myself drowned in some powerful cleaning product, one that would preferably disintegrate your skin" Tifa said smartly shoving her much taller brother aside.

Both Matt's put there hands up making a chopping motion" OHHH BURRRNNNN"

" Charcoled" Riona added.

" Barbecued" Rikku continued.

" Casséd" Ryan yelled.

" CASTRATED" all of Tifa's teenage brothers yelled at once coming onto an agreement.

Tifa saw her two youngest brothers laughing, looking up at the group of morons she was related to she pointed to the younger ones" Don't you think you've fucked up the younger generation enough? I mean finding out your parents are pyschos, they wont have anyone to guide them except for us. Why don't you start giving them a good example" she said her fists tightly pressed against her hips.

Riona knew what comment was coming next; " Yes mother, anything else" Jesse said, recieving a kick to the back of his leg.

Rikku shrugged" We were thinking it, you said it."

Tifa glared at the auburn haired girl who immediatly took cover behind Tidus. The intercome blaring for the first call to Russia, Tina, Mike and Mark jumping up off the ledge of the windows.

Tidus looked over at Kai, knowing that his brother wasn't very happy with going back to Russia, personally he hadn't been in a very long time. Before their parents had died, he had to admit he was with them alot more then Kai was, considering he was in a complete other country. Kai was training with their grandfather, who from what he heard, was a very strange man.

" Yo, Kai you alright bro"

Kai merely looked over at him, giving him a cold glare and turned back to staring at whatever he was staring at. Tidus chewed on his lower lip, he would have to talk to his brother's girlfriend, she had to break that shell of emotionless muteness" Hey Riona, come here."

Hearing Riona get called by his brother, Kai turned to look at him again. What the hell did his stupid brother want! He didn't know what was going on, and he hadn't told Riona anything either. It would be better that way, he didn't want any pitty, and his brother whispering to Riona was the last thing he wanted, what rubbish was he filling her mind with.

Riona nodded pulling her ear away" Yeah, I agree. BUT I have to say, your grandfather is really creepy and I'm very very very very scared of him. Like anytime you guys mention his name my hands go numb" Seeing Kai walk towards them she gave him a warm smile, which wasn't returned. INstead he went right for his brother grabbing him by the collar.

" What are you telling her about me"

Sebastien snapped his phone shut, noticing the sudden action which had attracted most of the stares in teh airport. Security guards taking slow steps towards them." Alright, both of you calm down, let's settle these desputes on the plane. Where no one will see you guys kick the hell out of eachother."

Tyson finished chewing on the large slice of pizza that he had already eaten half in one bite" Isn't that not smart considering there'll be like other passengers"

Kenny looked out the window his mouth dropping" Umm why is our lugages going to that big jet that says 'Bladbreakers' on it"

Max glued his face to the window" Wooowww that's for us"

" That would be correct. I own that plane. So I some people customize our own private jet." Sebastien said proudly, suddenly getting tapped on the shoulder by a man in a suit.

" Your jet is ready for all of you, please if you would follow me."

Hilary cried out running from the bathroom, her face covered in tears. Tsyon let out a laugh" She probably saw her face in the mirror" he felt something hit the side of his face, which was indeed HIlary's hand.

" IF I'M PREGNANT IT'S YOUR FAULT"

Rei choked on his water, quickling capping the bottle before he spilled anymore on himself. This news seemed to even stop Tidus and Kai from pummeling eachother. " Excuse me? Is it just me, but the last time we saw you was a year ago" Max asked confused.

Tyson threw the pizza down" It's fucking impossible that I got you pregnant in like half a fucking hour"

Mike and Mark burst out laughing, which seemed to not got to well with the tall blond one. Not to mention it was disturbing that Tyson had any sexual relations, especially in a period of time where they were around. " Everyone get on the plane NOW! And Tyson, deal with whatever the hell you did on the plane. NOt here do you see all these people looking? They know who we are so shut the hell up and follow the creepy looking guy with the hat."

Tifa looked over at a disturbed Maryssa" Hey don't mind him, he's really messed up, and actually I haven;t known him for long, but you could kinda see how messed he is. We should really just get on the plane, and you'll get to see just how disfunctional we are."

" I think I already got that the minute I stepped off the bus" Maryssa said with a smirk.

-

" TYSON IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, I KNOW IT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MY PERIOD TODAY" Hilary yelled into Tyson's face, he who seemed to be slowly getting red.

" HILARY would you fucking listen to me" Tyson yelled back equally as loud.

Sebastien thought that he was going to take both of them lock them in the cargo and leave them there. " Alright listen to me, LISTEN. First off if you haven't noticed through however many years that you have that that it's not always regular, and secondly it's impossible that you know that your pregnant in half an hour, and thirdly, please never share that with us or the rest of the airport again."

Mike and Mark continued to laugh froim around the corner, Tyson and Hilary becoming their next thing closest to entertainment besides Sebastien getting angry. Tina sat wiggling her legs off the edge of her seat, her legs still too short to touch the plane's floor. Patty fixing her pigtails so that they were perfectly symetrical" There we go Tina perfect."

Rei sat in between Kai and Tidus, they were a complete row of silence, and infront of them sat Riona, Tifa, Rikku, who were watching in amusment. The silence was only broken when Maryssa walked out of the bathroom placing her perfectly moosed hair in place.

" HOLY SHIT! THERE'S LIKE THIS BIG ASS ENTERTAINMENT ROOM THING" Little Matt's enthusiasm came through from the other section, the plane being divided into three.

They were at the very end, and Tidus seemed to like the idea of not all having to stay in one spot on the plane. Getting up he passed by Rikku who gave him a puzzled look as he passed.

Tifa frowned seeing Rikku look confused" Hey well Seb you take care of them two and try to explain sex ed, while I'll take all these people to that entertainment room, and watch watchever they have." She said with a smile, grabed Rei's wrists, he who had been incredibly quiet the whole time, pulling him up towards her.

It was very big for a plane space. The door to the cockpit was right at the front, but on the rounded wall of the plane was a large screen. A large pile of DVDs stacked on the side of one of the four long couchs. Big Matt's face lighting up as he picked up a DVD" Oh man, Tifa, check this one ouuuuutttt."

Tifa turned to read the title, a grin coming to her face" NO WAY, Bad Boys 2, I love that movie! We are so watching it, and I'm going to go raid the plane for food" She said excitedly, dragging her Rikku, Mar, and Riona with her" All you guys behave, start the movie, I think we've all seen this one before. It's time for the old school Bladebreakers to get educated with westernized movies."

Maryssa looked through some of the cupboards in the makeshift kitchen, getting startled by the sudden presence of Patty walking into the room" Hey ladies watchya trying to find"

" Trying to...make...food" Riona said through gritted teeth as she pulled apart a stubborn popcorn bag.

" That's right Ri, you show that evil popcorn bag whos boss" Rikku kidded, getting some of the grains thrown at her.

Hilary stormed in, stopping to look at them" Your all so immature, I'm going to see the very mature guys. I really don't see why they would rather sleep with you then me."

Maryssa looked at her seriously" Maybe because they aren't annoying self-centered skanks."

Patty let out a cough before leaving the kitchen" Seems everything's under control here."

-

Kai seemed to enjoy the movie, Riona smiled. ' Hey which guy doesn't like violence, well at least in this area' She had to admit it was pretty funny watching both Matts act out the scenes. Rikku and Tidus not very well hidden behind the cough having some tongue action during the parts where there wasn't any real action, so they made their own.

Tifa had been dragged into the enacting of one of the scenes, Rei laughing at her getting hoisted up in the air, luckily she had chosen to wear pants that day" LET me downnnnnn! I need to go find Seb, he's probably stuck in one of those airplane bathrooms cause he's doing the nasty with Patty" she chided slpping off her taller brothers shoulder, running towards the bathrooms.

" Oh hell no, we are so getting them out of there. Yo Rei, Kai, Riona come with us" Little Matt called disappearing from view.

Riona looked over at Rei who was slowly rising from his comfortable seat, then at Kai who grunted getting to his feet.

" We are so getting Seb pissed" Eric said joyfully, getting a signature eyeroll from his sister.

Ryan pulled on the bathroom doors, trying each one, until he came to a locked stall. He turned to the group that had crowded into the small bathroom hall. Rei, Tifa, Kai, Riona, the Matt's and Phil all stood crowded infront of the locked door. Turning back to it he fastened both his hands tightly around the handle, forcing the door open.

A high pitched shriek came from inside as the door tore open. " You guys are really, really dumb."

Tifa turned her head seeing that Sebastien and Patty were not the ones in the stall, but it was Hilary who was yelling at the top of her lungs. She looked over at her brother with a smile" We just wanted to check if you guys were okay."

" So you spent 15 minutes trying to find out if I was having sex in a airplane bathroom? Firstly you would have been in massive amounts of pain right now, and it's highly overated."

" aawwwww naaasssssstyyyy awwwwwwwwww" Jesse stumbled out of the room which they were watching the movie in. He wasn't looking very well, and he had a long green bottle in his hand.

Little Matt look at his brother critically" There was alcohol on this plane"

Maryssa looked down at Jesse" You know I haven't actually spoken to him yet, but he's a moron" she said pushing his hand off her foot. He had passed out right at her feet.

Sebastien glared at his sister" What is that doing in there"

Throwing her hands up to the air Tifa stepped over her unconcious brothers body, slidding the door open" Why do you always blame me. Like you said we weren't in there for like 15 minutes and retard gets drunk, he probably brought the stuff himself. He's the one that get's drunk and sleeps with dumb whores" She stopped her rant hearing the rattling of bottles clashing together as the airplane gave a violent jerk forwards, throwing Tifa right off her feet.

Kai ran forward, past the fallen Tifa and into the room, looking through the medium sized circular window that led to the cockpit his heart sank. There was no one piloting the plane.

**Author's note: OHHHHH dammmmm. What's going to happen? Where's Mel? Oh she's there too just she prefers staying in the cargo. Makes her safer to be around considering she would have probbaly shot Jesse out of the plane. What's going on? Will they make it through the planeride? I don't know? AHHH too many questions. Alright well peeps please read and review! READ AND REVIEW RIGHT NOW YOU READ REVIEW! Muah love you all fellow readers.**


	15. Warm Welcome in Russia

**Author's note: All you reviewers are so great : Sniffles: you all make me smile this wide:strechs arms as far as they go: I'm really glad you readers are enjoying it and actually reviewing! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and things are to get just a little crazy :) Anyway, enough babling I say and I shall humour you with what happens next on the plane. WHO'S PILOTING THE PLANE! Wait I already wrote that, no one, what will they do? Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z...opps got a little carried away there, well here we go find out what happens next:**

Chapter 15 Warm welcome in Russia.

Kai turned back to Tifa who had gotten to her feet, looking to the left he saw that most of Riona's family members were sprawled out on the floor and couchs that lined the walls. The sounds of more glass rolling across the planefloor caught his attention as the plane took a sickening swing, bottles of green came into view from underneath the seats.

" Did they drink that?" Kai asked more to himself then to anyone else, the rest of the group was trying to get passed the bodies which had clogged the doorway in, and Tifa had found Rikku right next to Tidus, both who seemed to not be coherent.

" What's going on!" Riona's voice showed the beginning levels of panic. She walked into the room, seeing that everyone was on the floor, surrounded by green bottles with some sort of dark liquid inside of it.

A gurgling noise came from Rikku's throat as Tifa pulled her up, her eyes seemed too heavy to keep open for long. Tifa dragged her slightly to where Rei had just walked in and dumped her onto him.

" Hey- what?" Rei looked down at Rikku who had closed her eyes, a smile crossing her lips as her head was comfortably propped against his well toned chest.

" oooooo soft," she managed to mumble, as Rei let out an annoyed groan, glaring at his girlfriend.

Sebastien getting through, having to move Jesse out of the way with his feet looked into the cockpit, then at the unconscious people," Alright, I have a very good question. Where did all this alcohol come from?"

Rikku lifted her head from it's temporary pillow," It's not like Al-kee-hall, it's all burning and stuff, like my arms and legs are on fire, with oranges and yellows and reds, oh my..."

Rei had had enough of holding her and dropped the looney onto the couch," Alright then that was highly uncomfortable."

Tifa rolled her eyes, seeing out of the corner of her eye her brothers had each taken up a bottle and were downing the substance.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Sebastien swore seeing the last bits of liquid slip into their mouths.

Little Matt dropped the bottle, his hand coming up to grip his head," Please don't scream, everything hurts."

" There is a small little problem, there's no pilot, and were dropping altitude," Kai said so that everyone got over the fact that people were passed out everywhere.

" The problem is?" Hilary asked, getting annoyed with the yelling and technicalities in her mind.

Maryssa was seriously ready to pummel the idiotic brunette, " It means were all going to die, and you'll never be able to see another tree again."

Hilary put her hands to her cheeks, " OMG THE TREES! I want to see a tree before I die."

" Alright we better get onto ground before anymore people turn into tree humpers," Sebastien stopped Hilary's panic of wanting to see a tree before she died, " On a happier note, does anyone know how to fly a play, or we'll die."

" OH MY GAWWWWWDD" Riona finally snapped grabbing onto Kai's arm, " Were all gonna die, and then I'll never be able to eat fries, or ice-cream, or-"

Kai looked down at the hysterical blond clinging to him, " Riona."

" Or, or, or" she continued.

" Shut up."

" o.k" she squeaked hearing the finality in his voice.

Tifa was in front of the locked door leading to the cockpit, testing the handle was useless. She would have to kick the door down, ' He, he, no problem' she thought to herself, leaning on one foot her other leg shot out snapping the lock open along with the door. " oh and I know how to pilot the plane, I'll just need a Russian translator to speak to the people at Voltaire's..." looking outside, the plane was descending way to quickly for what the speed was supposed to be, but the airport was in sight and there was a large 'V' on the radio tower. " Voltaire's airport, he has his own private airport next to the really big mansion."

Sebastien shrugged his shoulders," So what Tifa, you haven't seen the house in Italy."

Kai passed by Sebastien, his face held nothing but cold, hard nothing. Although he was watching the plane descend and was feeling sicker then usual, he wouldn't admit it, but every time he saw that 'V' it made him sick. Taking a seat in the co-pilot's spot, Tifa sat on his left, taking the wheel. The radio immediately responded as the autopilot came off, somehow whoever had sabotaged the plane had made it so that the radio could not work as long as the autopilot was on.

Voices came through, but were all in Russian, they might has well have been speaking in Chinese for all that Tifa understood.

Riona poked her head through, as soon as she felt the plane level out, but decided to remove herself as soon as she saw how close to the ground they were," So what's going on?" she asked trying not to sound worried.

Kai answered back a few times, looking at Tifa he point to one of the runways," They want us to land in the runway with pink lights along the sides."

Tifa smiled, " Awesome, pink lights I want some," she said more to herself, feeling a hand smack the back of her head.

" Just concentrate on landing, and how the hell do you know how to fly a plane?" Sebastien asked now right behind her.

Tifa pointed behind her at the floor, signaling that her brothers were the ones that had actually taught her to fly," It was the useless people on the floor. Although I am better then them."

Riona started feeling the anxious butterflies well up inside her tummy, not because Tifa was flying the plane, because hell that was better then no one. The thought of having to actually meet the notorious Voltaire was enough to make her run into one of the filthy airplane bathrooms and hurl. The elevator feeling made her sicker, she knew that they were very close to the encounter with his psycho grandfather.

Riona seemed to turn a sick shade of green, and Rei thought it was mostly because of the sudden movements of the plane, but as the wheels touched down, and the people behind him rejoiced, and Hilary yelled and cried about being able to see trees again, Riona looked like she was ready to pass out. " Hey Riona plane food get you sick?" He kidded, receiving a small smile.

" No, Voltaire scares the shit out of me."

Nodding, the hot neko( sorry had to put that in for personal squealing reasons) agreed with Riona," Yeah he sure does have that oh so comforting demonic air about him that just makes you want to spend time with him."

" Are you talking about another man?" Sebastien decided that it was now " cool " to bug his sister's chum," Tifa your boyfriend likes men better then women!" He called out getting one of the glass bottles chucked at his head from inside the cockpit.

Rei glared at the blond," Shut it, or I could tell you how far Tifa and I have gone."

Glaring back at the long haired Chinese boy," And that better not have been anywhere."

Kai suddenly talking in a loud voice called out to them catching their attention." As soon as we land there's going to be people picking up the unconscious ones and bringing them straight to a room. I'll have to go see my grandfather, alone, and all of you will go to your own individual rooms. That was stressed by our team captain who actually doesn't blade but is our team captain." he decided to slip that in, obviously poking fun at the tall blond one.

Riona chewed on her lower lip, as long as it postponed her actually having to see Voltaire straight up she was fine, it was better Kai taking care of things alone, then her tagging along and having panic attacks in front of the intimidating one.

Sebastien didn't say anything, and chose to ignore Kai's comment, the plane coming to a full stop the latch immediately released the cold air of Russia spilling in and killed any warmth that was left. Sticking his head out, he saw hooded figures, about 20 of them stomping in an army-like manner. " Alright everyone don't' panic, there's about 20 hooded figures coming towards us. Voltaire still thinks that I'm-"

" a psycho?" Tifa interrupted him walking out of the cockpit.

" With our parents," He stopped making sure that Tifa didn't comment with a glare," So they'll think that your all with us, so play along."

A cold draft came in, but it wasn't the freezing temperatures of the Moscow that was giving the feeling of chills continuously running up the conscious Bladebreakers spines. They were so creepy and looked like all they could do was obey, that was the part that made them the most uncomfortable.

The group of hooded figures had gone off the plane first carrying the knocked out members first towards the mansion. Meanwhile the remaining people were all given heavy coats to sustain them until they got to the mansion.

It was a torturing walk and Riona was practically crying from how cold she was, sure she was used to some snow, but the cold there was unbearable, she looked over and saw the tears in Tifa's eyes from the wind slapping them hard in the face, but they were approaching the mansion. She didn't know if she would rather stay outside and freeze or go inside and meet Voltaire. Kai would probably think she was overreacting if she said everything she thought out loud and would call her a baby. There was only one conscious person that would probably listen to her and that was Tifa. Scooting over next to her, Riona grabbed onto her arm," Tifa can I talk to you when we find our rooms?"

" Sure, what about?"

Riona pointed at the big V on the top of the radio tower. Seeing the realization cross Tifa's face she was glad she didn't have to say anything. Stopping abruptly the hooded figure that was leading them turned to Kai babbling in Russian.

Kai's expression seemed to grow much darker, turning to them he spoke up," My grandfather wants to see me, all of you will be led to your rooms, but don't leave your guard down, no one follow me. I'm going to take care of him." Without another word he turned, following the person in the torn up robes who had already started walking.

Sebastien turned to Riona surprised," Aren't you going to run after him and tell him that you wont let him go see Voltaire alone or something?"

Riona let out a nervous laugh," Then you obviously don't know me. He's on his own, the longer I can avoid seeing that man, the better the chance that I wont throw up just yet."

Patty nodded, " If you must throw up, please do it that way." She pointed in the other direction considering she was standing right next to the queasy blond.

So far so good, they hadn't run into Voltaire, they hadn't run into Holly, or the others, Hilary didn't talk anymore, and Tyson was actually not complaining about his bottomless pit stomach being empty. Tifa thought that the mansion looked very cold, that the walls were all a grey and that the decoration were all statues that were very ugly and warped, as well as the painting on the walls. ' Nice place to grow up in...poor Kai and Tidus.'

Luckily for them Rikku, Riona and Tifa were sharing a room. Riona had just walked into the place and was already having Goosebumps come up all over her skin. The lights were on so dim that no one could have seen where they were walking, and she had bumped into Tifa several times. Her nose finding itself once more in her best friends back, this time because she had finally found their room. " Hurry up Tifa open up the door, I don't want to stay in this creepy hallway."

" Hold yer' horses. Jeez Ri, your on the edge. Voltaire is really giving you the willies isn't he." The streaked brunette commented pushing the door open. To her surprise the room was very nice. Three beds all lined up next to each other, Rikku still unconscious on one of the beds. The room was crimson; she thought she was in a king's master bedroom.

Riona's legs wouldn't hold for much longer, she ran to the bed and threw herself onto it. She did wonder what Kai was doing, hopefully nothing happened. If Voltaire found out that they were all still free-runners, then he would be alone...maybe that was the old mans plan all along..." Tifa! We have to go check on Kai!"

Tifa lifted her head from her painful rummaging through her suitcase," Did you not hear what he said? He was being pretty serious. Relax your going to faint, breath."

Kai found himself in front of the familiar doors that separated him and the office belonging to the man he despised. He stood there for a few minutes, not sure if it was such a good idea to walk into a tiny area with someone he wanted to rip apart. Breathing out a sigh he pushed the doors open. Of course his grandfather was sitting at his desk turned towards the large window overlooking Moscow. Probably thinking along the lines of " oh look at my lovely city, all the little people walking around belong to me." Those were the exact thoughts that made his blood pressure rise. It seemed that him roughly shoving the door open caught the attention of the Russian ringleader.

" Kai, it's been a long time. You've grown from the last time I saw you, looking stronger, even falling in what you call love."

One nerve at a time was snapping with every word. ' Love' Kai didn't know such a word could come out of his grandfather's mouth. How he knew about Riona was something he wanted to find out, did he still have spies following him?" Obviously, it's been at least two years since you last saw me. How did you find out about Riona." It wasn't asked as a question, it was more of a demand, his voice as cold as the weather freezing up the glass window.

Voltaire let out a sinister chuckle, " Come on now Kai, I could see it in your eyes. No matter how much you hate me, emotions have tainted you. You've become somewhat stronger, but your feelings for whoever this girl is, are preventing you from reaching your maximum capabilities. Your not the Kai I used to know."

Kai continued to stare the older man in the eyes; he wasn't ever going to bring his gaze down. Ever. Him making comments like that was making it very hard to control his anger, but showing that he was angry by yelling was only going to make Voltaire feel like he accomplished stirring him up. " I don't see having emotion as weakness, that's why I'm stronger now. Emotions fuel our bit-beasts, and that's what makes us the best."

" How foolish of you, you've been blinded just like the other fools you had as teammates, but that's been fixed. You'll see my way soon enough."

Kai's eyes grew darker," What did you do to them?" Voltaire turned away, his back facing Kai, and he wasn't going to take that. "Don't turn your back on me. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" His voice boomed.

Voltaire turned to look at Kai, the amused air always there on his wrinkled face. " You don't have to care for them anymore, you have your little girlfriend and Bladebreakers now. "

Kai took a step forward garbing him by the collar, " They aren't your team either, they aren't the Demolition boys anymore, and stop mentioning Riona with such a distasteful tone." His grandfather seemed relatively amused by his antics.

" Your emotions making you stronger there Kai?" Voltaire asked his usual mocking tone.

Shoving him backwards, Kai used his arm to push half the contents on the desk kicking the tall lamp down the bulb shattered along with the glass stem. " Bastard" He spat, walking towards the doors which were still open.

" There will be a supper tonight Kai, you will attend along with all your teammates, dress nicely. The limos will be waiting at the front of the mansion. Oh, and I look forward to meeting the person that has corrupted your mind, and turned you into such a weak and emotion filled individual." The mock tone was at it's peak as he spoke.

Kai had to use all his self control to stop himself from turning around and hitting him." I'll see you at supper grandfather." He said through gritted teeth, slamming the door behind him. The surrounding walls shuddering.

Riona was rocking back and forth on her bed, watching Tifa continue her rummaging, and occasional cussing, through her luggage. " Tifa, I don't want to go to supper tonight, Voltaire is like Satan, he probably hates me! He probably poisoned the food, and has all these plans to see that I die because I'm with Kai..." she stopped seeing the look on Tifa's face.

" Ri, Kai is not going to let Voltaire say one disrespectful word to you, plus you have all of us around. He wouldn't dare try anything." She reassured seeing that Rikku's forehead had begun to sweat again, Tifa picked up the cloth sitting in a bowl of ice water and lightly placed it on her forehead.

The blond craned her neck to the side, " You know Tifa, I see you as a mother when were older."

Coughing nervously, this was not a subject Tifa wanted to get onto. " What are you getting at Riona."

Riona had a smile on her face," You know. Cooking for Rei, doing whatever he says, a good housewife knows her place."

Dangerously raising her eyebrows, her lips went tight," Riona, this bowl is going to take it's place on your head very very soon," Tifa pointed out.

" Come on, did you ever think about it?"

" I'm a little bit too young to think about procreating with him. Maybe though, if we actually make it through this hell." Tifa shrugged changing the cloth once more.

" Awww how touching, can I please get some advil," Rikku groaned out pushing herself to a sitting position.

" Your awake, that' teach you not to just gulp down something in a bottle?" Riona asked, no sympathy in her voice for the fact that she was just unconscious.

Tifa sighed, " Fine I'll go get you some advil." Running out the door she lightly closed it, now the question was, where was Patty's room. Considering she probably had a supply.

Kai shoved the door to the room he was sharing with Rei and his brother roughly. Rei was sleeping on his back, and Tidus was sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

" So what did grandfather say to you? That he would give you a million dollar advance for your presence in his mansion?" Tidus kidded still flipping through the pages.

" Why don't you shut the fuck up."

Tidus looked up, " What the hell crawled up your ass."

" None of your buisness."

Tidus let out a laugh, dropping the magazine aside, he got to his feet, " Of course not, because everything that had to do with you and Voltaire was always top secret. He would tell you everything. Give you everything. Even our own parents sent you off here in Russia to train and become a world class beyblader. Because they saw it as you having more potential. What was I? The one that stayed home, discarded and taken care of by no one who really cared about me."

Kai hated the fact that his brother thought his being sent to Russia was a vacation to Disney land." You think I wanted to come here and live half of my life in this mansion with grandfather?" His voice was slowly rising," YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT HAPPENED HERE."

Once one brother started to yell, it was only natural that the other begin, " THEN WHY WONT YOU TELL ME. I DON'T GET WHY YOUR FUCKING COMPLAINING, YOU WERE EVERYONE'S FAVORITE."

" YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING SPOILED BRAT TIDUS" Kai yelled taking a step closer.

Rei heard the voices slowly rising, his eyes snapping open he saw Tidus and Kai fighting, but this time it was more serious then usual. It had started in the airport, but now it was getting out of hand. Getting into a sitting position, Rei thought it was smart only to get involved when it would get physical.

" YOU CALL ME A FUCKING SPOILED BRAT! YOU ALWAYS HAD ALL THE ATTENTION! I BET GRANDFATHER DIDN'T MENTION ME NOT EVEN ONCE DURING THAT CONVERSATION YOU JUST HAD WITH HIM! "Tidus shoved Kai slightly, as he came closer.

Kai shoved his brother hard, sending him against the floor, " IF YOU WANTED TO FUCKING TALK TO HIM SO BADLY I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU MY SPOT, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST ASKED. BUT YOU DON'T KNOW FUCK ALL OF WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE, IF YOU DID YOU WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE LIFE YOU LIVED SO FAR. I WOULD HAVE KILLED TO BE LIKE YOU. CAREFREE NO PROBLEMS." Kai felt his face swing in the other direction.

" No fucking problems, OF COURSE I HAD FUCKING PROBLEMS," Tidus yelled throwing himself at Kai, his elbow hitting him right in the gut.

Kai let out a cough, no longer yelling at each other, Kai took a step back bringing his leg up to kick Tidus in the chest sending him once again sprawled across the floor. His brother was stubborn and got up again, sweeping his feet from underneath. Tidus was on top of him his fist coming at his face.

Rei sprung upwards, grabbing Tidus shoulders and pulled back almost getting a fist against his cheek he dodged hitting Tidus lightly against his back throwing him completely off balance. Kai now getting up to retaliate was hit hard in the sternum enough to keep him on the ground for a few minutes. " BOTH OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN."

**Author's note: OMFG HOW COULD I END IT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!I just do those things. So read and review pppplllleasseeeeeeeeeeee. I'll get the next chapter up fast I promise, Just review pleeeaseeee. Maybe I'll be nice next chapter. Maybe.:cackles:**


	16. Dinner With Voltaire

**Author's note : This is the second time I do this chapter if it erases again i'm going to yell... at a box, but that's okay.**

**:Rei pops in: Not it isn't.**

**:Tifa glares: I was the one who had to re-type it!**

**Rei: Well you should have been more careful.**

**: Tifa continues to glare: Go back into the fight your supposed to be stopping, or else I'll tell Patty to make you a pink costume for when we start to beybattle, then we'll match.**

**:Rei growls: **

**: Tifa waves finger: Go or else I'll deprive you from you know whaaaatt, for a month.**

**: Rei grumbles: Fine be that way.**

**: Tifa clears throat: anyways back to the author's note, here's the story and I love you reviewers so much, you guys make me smile, and don't forget to read my spin-off, it's nice and sexay and is very different from this one :) Here I will be nice this chapter and give it proper closure.**

Chapter 16----------------- Dinner With Voltaire.

Rei stared down his two friends who were ready to tear eachother apart. He watched the two who were both on the carpeted floor of the room. " We really don't need to be fighting eachother when there are people trying to brainwash us. Actually they're all here in this castle. If we fight against eachother imagine how were going to be against a whole orginisation."

Kai looked up at Rei, his eyes still stormed with anger, but his friend's words held the truth, they had to remain unified. Looking back on the past few moments Kai was now feeling dumb about the fist fight he had just gotten into with his brother because of something he was entitled to hearing. After all Tidus was his brother, and he didn't know what it was like to be overlooked. He was the one in the spotlight, but it wasn't as bright as his brother thought. He would tell him one day, but right now the memories were too fresh and they had more important things to worry about.

Seeing that his brother had cooled his jets and that they had gotten too carried away for nothing he calmed himself down, taking slow breaths. Well it did feel good to express himself, just now was the wrong time. He guessed someting bad had happened, just never thought that he would react in that way.

The room stayed silent for a long while the three guys standing in the room which was a mess, broken glass, shards stuck in the carpet. Rei was still inbetween the two not sure if the anger that was there, was gone. A knock on the door caught his attention, he was worried that if he turned around both of them would jump at eachother, but saw that Tidus went to get the door.

" You boys sounded like you had a fine time in here."

A smile returned to Rei's lips seeing who was at the door, his girlfriend was leaning against the doorframe eyeing the broken glass that was scattered throughout the room.

" Hmm typicial boys room. Seem's like you guys didnt' like the initial decor. Mind if I come in?" Tifa asked just for the hell of it, closing the door behind her. Kai was still on the ground, and she guessed he had gotten into a fight with his brother. Who seemed to not have woken up around the same time as Rikku. " Hey Tidus your head hurting?"

He thought for a moment, " Actually yeah it does. I don't know if it's from Kai punching me in the face or the shit that was in those bottles," he groaned getting to the bed that looked oh so very inviting, and sat himself down.

Tifa had a bottle of advil in her hand and he was glad because all the throbbing he had felt before he passed out was back again.

" I always have to play nurse, " Tifa cursed running out of the room to fetch water. Rei watched her leave with a smirk on his face.

" I should get sick then, " he said as she walked past him, water and pills out for Tidus to take. She came up to him smacking him lightly under his chin with a mocking smirk.

" Maybe I wouldn't be so nice." She sighed suddenly remembering that she had Rikku to go tend too, and that was at the other end of the mansion. " Anyways if you need anymore you have to come run all the way on the other side, I have to go drug up Rikku."

" Wait," Kai stopped her before she ran out," Tonight my grandfather wants us all to go to dinner at one of his parties, there's going to be a limo waiting in the front at 8, he wants us to dress nicely."

Tifa listened before continuing her run back towards her room, this was going to be an interesting Riona would probably faint infront of Voltaire, but she wanted to meet the beast himself. Remembering Rikku was in pain she ran faster down the hall, starting the twisting journey back to her room.

Riona watched the small flakes fall the ground, the window seemed to be frosted, and that frost somehow reached her. She hated being so close to someone who probbaly hated her. That had found some way of hating her. People did that so easily when it came to her, they pictured her as the goody goody and would judge her as being teachers pet. Rikku's sudden groan of pain caught her off guard.

" God this hurts like hell where is Tifa!" she complained slamming her head several times into the pillow.

Riona lifted a blond brow, " I hope you know that hitting yourself even on a pillow would intensify the pain, and don't bug her, she's been taking care of you since we got here."

Rikku lifted her head, " She's going to be a mother sometime soon, I know it, she had those maternal instincts flowing, and she's also got Rei. So procreation is going to happen between...TIFA! HEY!" Her voiced suddenly went high pitched.

The brunette walked in looking at the two with suspicious eyes, " Procreation is going to happen between who?" Hey deep green eyes threatened without her having to speak a single word.

Riona smiled looking past Tifa, glad that someone was indeed at the door, and that it wasn't Voltaire was all the better. Instead it was Patty, which was holding what seemed to be three dresses. Coming up beside her was Mel...who dyed her hair to red. " Um what are you guys doing here?"

" Tifa, didn't you tell them?" Patty looked at the younger girl with a kind smile, " We're going to a ball curtosy of Mr. Volatire. It's a ball so we all have to dress nicely, and considering we don't have much time left we had better hurry up and get ready, we have to be there for eight!" Without wasting any time Patty threw their dress' on the beds.

" You girls better hurry up or else we'll get killed by the ugly old man. You don't want to see that Voltaire angry, it's like the earth trembles when he yells," Mel reminised about her past experiences with the man.

Tifa saw her nervous friend's face drain hearing about the man that was apparently petrifying, she gave Mel a glare, " I'm sure he wont do anything with Kai there, and not to mention all of us. Don't you worry Riona nothings going to happen, right now let's try on these pretty dresses that Patty brought."

Mel walked to the window, her head looking down on the snow covered land that lead to the front gates, she saw a line of limos, and the man she had previously spoken of walk into the long black car. He was indeed frightning, and as her gut feeling was pretty good on instinct, she had a very bad feeling about that night.

Rushing down the steps, the ladies of the group clutched at their capes that were made of warm fabric, high heels barely gripping at the steps that were covered in a thick sheet of ice. Patty saw Sebastien open the door to where the boys were waiting patiently. She knew her boyfriend was going to comment.

" Well look at that, you came one minute before we had to leave, now that is a record."

Tifa shoved her brother barging in between the two, " At leats it's better then being one minute late, I would have hated to see what you would have said then. " Feeling something cold run down her back, she knew that her loving older brother had taken some snow from the top of the car and let it fall onto her back. " Your going to get it brother, watch yourself." She threatened stepping into the limo.

The others came in quietly, Riona nervously sitting next to Kai, who didn't even seem to notice her come in. She soured, what was up with them. Tyson, Max and Kenny seem to be the only ones without stick up they're arses. She knew why she was nervous, they weren't the ones that were going to be served on a silver platter to the russian psycho! Her usual nervous tick started, her nail at her teeth, slowly getting filed down to nothing.

Kai saw through the corner of his eye that Riona was doing the bitting of the nail thing, which meant she was uncomfortable. He was so angry throughout the whole time they had gotten there that he never thought about how Riona was feeling. Meeting the devil himself, knowing her she was probably having a very rotten time with this. His hand reached out to touch hers. Seeing her make a jump, he looked over at her, " Are you alright?"

Riona looked up at him giving him a small nod, she didn't want him to snap at her, although she was pretty sure he knew that she was anything but alright. Even in the short time they knew eachother it seemed so easy for him to figure her out, on the other hand she guessed it would take her a lifetime to learn all about him, that was if it lasted that long.

Hilary tapped her fingers against her theighs at the tune of the techno beat that was playing faintly in the backround, " Alright I don't get it, we're going to a ball and all of you are quiet and look like we're going to a funeral."

Sebastien turned his head from the tinted window from which he was staring out of since they left the mansion. She was really an annoying one, and he was surprised she already hadn't gotten shot. " Hilary, have you listened to what I've said about our arrival in Russia. They are the people that work for my parents, Voltaire is an asshole. We are going to be mingling with the enemy, who when we start the championships want to bring us so close to death that we could be easily manipulated into doing what they want."

Hilary looked at him unimpressed by his speach, " So, why us? What do they want us to do."

Patty sighed, knowing that her boyfriend was going to let it loose on the airhead next to Tyson, who seemed to be in fear of his life, because of who he was sitting next to. She saw the look in Sebastien's sharp blue eyes, the only other person that had the same expression was his sister, and it didn't mean anything good was going to come out of their mouths when it was there. " Alright Hilary, we don't know more then that, and please just refrain from talking throughout the whole night like that you wont die at a young age."

With a huff Hilary shut her mouth, and turned away mumbling to herself.

Rikku sighed, really there was nothing they could do to loosen up with Tidus not wanting to see his grandfather, and Kai wanting to kill his grandfather. Then of course there was Hilary making comments that were anything but necessary. Deep down inside though she was nervous, Riona was giving her nerves a good racking. Voltaire sounded like a beast, and Kai being more quiet then usual, not telling her that she was a banshee was alarming enough.

Sebastien, who had returned to gazing out the window to watch the exciting scenery of snow covering miles and miles of land, pulled his head back to look his sister in the eye pointing at the large mansion that was getting larger in size.

Tifa brought her face closer to the window to see that it looked like a grand russian palace, cars were parked all around it, and they weren't just any cars, they were the cars that were worth more then some peoples homes. Riona was sitting right beside her, and she wondered how her friend was going to take it seeing the big man himself. Her face already becoming a paler shade as the limo came to a stop at the front. Tifa reached her hand out to touch hers, it was as if she touched ice with her bare hand, and Riona's expression said it all.

" Well out of the car and into the snake pit, let's go kick some ass," Mel spoke up before any of them, her being the first one out as soon as the driver opened their doors.

Kai locked eyes with his brother, and saw that Tidus was just as serious as he was, the fight they had before had brought them both down on a level where they agreed on not liking their grandfather. If that old man did anything to Riona he would kill him right there. He wouldn't care what the high class society of Russia would think of him, the people in there were nothing more then black market money hungry individuals. Taking a step out, he felt the air freeze over them. The frigid air that he was accustomed to all because of his loving grandfather. He could have spat on that if his words were an object he could have thrown to the ground.

Riona stayed next to her friends, she didn't know why but she was slightly frightened by the way Kai was acting, he was like some animal waiting to get inside and rip his grandfather apart, and if so she wanted him to do it before she had to walk into the palace. Seeing that Sebastien started to walk up the stone steps her feet froze and she gripped onto each of her friends arms tightly," Guys I don't wanna go in, please don't make me go in, it's not fair I don't want to die." Riona was mumbling without thinking, she was so petrified that her words were coming out almost as yelling, her voice cutting off feeling a more powerful hand grip her arm, peeling her off her friends." Noooooo let me stay with themmm," She noticed it was Kai, and he continued to walk with her linked onto his arm. She wanted to cry.

" Riona your going to stay next to me when we go in, and I promise I won't let him say a word." Kai's voice held finality that she could never in her life manage to build enough courage to refuse teh power of his words.

Feeling someone come up next to her Rikku knew that Tidus wanted her beside him, and although she kept up a brave front, it was his grandfather also and would probably give them Tidus hell. This was goign to be an emotional rollercoatser that was not needed, especially when her world was so filled with shit that she didn't need more piled on.

Watching the four walk up the steps, Rei walked up beside Tifa who was talking quietly with Mel as they waited for Sebastien to finish talking with the driver. Linking his right arm with her left, he caught her attention, " Well look at that I finally catch your attention."

She let a small smile wash across her glossed lips, " Well it's only because the amount of tension around us is constricting. Gawd I wish the tournament was somewhere else, and I wish you had paid more attention Seb to make sure the airport we left from had no ties with our parents. I hope you know, it was their plan for us to land in Russia, and I want to know why. What would it give them, you say that they can't touch us until we start the championships, I really don't get any of this!" She said making sure that her brother heard, which he did by the way he turned giving her that glare she was acustomed to receiving.

Patty knew as usual what was to come, Sebastien and his sister would start to argue and then something earthshattering would happen inside while they were gone. " Alright well I think right now the most important thing is to be in there with the kids, you know make sure that nothing happens," She said grabing the glaring blond's arm and guiding him towards the door.

Mel smirked walking alongside Rei and Tifa, who was glaring into her brother's back," Careful there Tifa you might burn a hole through his back."

Riona was now glad that he had taken up her arm, she was in an huge room, filled with hundreds of well dressed, wealthy people who were all chatting amongst themselves, used to the enviornment of ice sculptures and champagne fountains at almost every corner. Tables were set everywhere, and there was a particualrily long one at the end of the room. She needed to get her mind off the picture of her on a silver platter, being handed to Voltaire to be cooked and eaten, looking up the chandelier caught her eye, it was large and had many orbs of crystal hanging from the twisted ends of metal. Kai's sudden stop made her almost lose her balance on the heels she wasn't quit used to wearing yet. " Kai... what's the big ide-"

Kai's eyes narrowed, " Grandfather."

Rikku thought Riona was going to faint, and was ready to catch her even if Tidus' hand was gripping hers so tight that she thought her circulation was at zero. The man was terrorizing, he was tall and intimdating, his voice would even chill Tyson in heat.

" Well, my two grandsons actually came...with the girls that stole their hearts," Voltaire attempted to put a smile on his rigid face, a person would think his face would crack if the line of his mouth curved upwards anymore.

Kai already wanted to rip the man apart, he knew his grandfather had a hidden meaning behind what he said. he always did. " Are you done yet grandfather, I know you have to go entertain the citizens of high society."

Volatire's attempted smile sank back down to the line his facial muscles were used to, " Well I attempted to be nice Kai, but you don't seem to be as smart as your brother who keeps his mouth shut. Maybe I should have brought him to Russia instead of you."

Tidus gritted his teeth together, he had only seen his grandfather a few times whenever he came down to visit. Now he knew the reason why no one grew attached to the man. He wondered how the hell he actually had a family. Actually he wouldn't have called it family, all he had ever known was the only family he had was himself. " Grandfather, I would have never wanted to come with you, I know what you did, your a monster."

Voltaire gave them a smirk, " We'll talk more of this when we eat at the dinner table. Right now I have to go tend to my citzens of high society, as Kai puts it." He walked past them without another word, looking down on the two girls with burning dislike.

Riona felt it too, she felt as though she wanted to die when she saw who they had stopped infront of, all the air had fled her lungs as soon as she looked into the man's sinister eyes. A hand brushed up against her arm, she looked up to see that it was Kai's his expression had warmed, " Ye...yes?" she stuttered her mouth unable to function.

" Sorry about that, like I said if he better not dare try anything tonight or he will catch hell." Kai wrapped his arm around her.

Rikku let out a sigh of relief as Voltaire gained distance between them. That was a stressful situation that would probably come up again in the same night. After all the man had a nack for getting under people's skin. " You alright Tidus?"

" Yeah just fine, I think I'm going to get a drink." Tidus said his eyes following the man through the crowd.

Sebastien, and the rest had watched from a distance the small chit chat between Kai, Tidus and their grandfather, he was surprised on how composed the two boys were, he was half expecting one of them to give Voltaire a bloody nose. He looked to his side and saw that his girlfriend was oogling the decorations with his sister and Rei was watching them amused by how easily fasinated they were by shiny things.

Rei tugged on a curled strand of Tifa's hair, " You know what would be great, with that green color Riona's turning, it would be pretty funny if she hurled on Voltaire."

Tifa stopped pointing at the many ice sculptures, and turned to look at him with a grin that she couldn't contain, " I'm sure he would enjoy that, you silly tiger." She tugged on the long tail of hair that was now wrapped in a black material. " You could change it colors? Rei you need to get a pink one, you would look so cute." Rei gave her a look, it was the look that always made her laugh.

" Yeah, and gay," Sebastien slipped in noticing that Kai,Riona, Tidus and Rikku were back with the group, " Well that seemed to have been a lovely conversation between family members," he commented.

" Oh it was lovely, " Tidus replied sarcastically, really wanting that sip of champangne at the moment.

Riona still did want to hurl, and she had heard Rei's comment and it would not have been funny if that would have happened at least not in her books, but she didn't feel the need to empty her guts out until she heard a voice that haunted her as always.

" Riona look at that, fancy meeting you here with your boyfriend who is a bladebreaker. Look at you all dressed up, reminds me of the old days when we used to have those nice little parties with all the BBA members comming together talking about affairs and we would be around. Who would have known that the children would become part of it. After all the only reason you survived is because they trained us so well."

" Enrique!" The blond croaked out, immediatly feeling Kai's scarlet eyes boring into her, he wanted answers and she knew that at least.

Tifa chewed on her lower lip, feeling a tight grip on her arm. Rei was looking at her, but she wasn't going to look into the piercing yellow eyes, that would be the end of it.

Rikku's nails dug into her palms, " Your an asshole Enrique, you just want to start shit don't you."

" Oh I don't just want to, I love to and don't they have a right considering they're your soulmates an all, " He let out a laugh, watching the girls almost visibly squirm at the information he was spilling out.

Sebastien walked up to Enrique, blue eyes being mirrored, " I think it's better if you continued on with your buisness Enrique, you already stirred up enough shit. Move along."

He smirked, two ladies walking up beside him, one linking onto each of his arms, " Don't count on not seeing me again, we have so much to catch up on. "

Rikku felt Riona claw at her arm, and knew why, they were getting stared at by the whole team, minus Patty adn Sebastien who couldn't really do anything about it. " Why don't you guys fucking stop looking at us like that, it's not a fucking staring contest," Rikku swore trying to defend herself from them even if they hadn't spoken a word.

Rei crossed his arms walking up beside Kai and Tidus like that he too could look at the three very guilty looking girls, " I knew that it wasn't likely that a girl would beyblade, be capable of doing martial arts, be trained in weaponry, and was able to drive everything all on her own just for the hell of it."

Tifa crossed her own arms glaring straight back at the boys, who did they think they were. They hadn't told them anything about themselves, so why did she have to spill out her information. They could yell and scream, and use their size to an advantage but she would not break to anyone.

Riona really did want to cry, not only was Kai looking more angry then when they originally got there, she wanted to come up with something smart to say, but for some reason that night no words were coming out right.

" Well you know what, what we have to tell you concerns the whole team. So until they're all here we wont talk" Rikku said stubbornly watching Tidus' brows arch in surprise. She didn't care what they thought, at the moment the thing that mattered was her two friends and herself.

Kai took in a deep breath before, looking around, " Fine, we'll go find Tyson and the others. You three better not move or else." He couldn't think of a threat too many things were coming up all at once. Whatever they hadn't told the group must of been huge for Enrique to know himself. Not only did it envolve their families but the BBA? Trained them...for what. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he became.

Tidus followed Kai through the crowd, Rei behind him. They were going to find the rest of the group and find out what the hell was going on, BBA, all he knew about it was that it was a beyblading orginisation that sponsored the championships that was the full extent he knew about it. Whatever the girls were hiding was important information.

Letting out a frustrated groan Max gave up on getting Tyson off the cocktail table, where he was shoveling several things into his mouth all at once. Kenny stood beside him whiping his glasses which had gotten covered in the shrimp dip thanks to Tyson smacking them away. The exasperated blond turned to look aroudn for help, and found it coming right at them. " Oh Kai you have to-" Without another word being needed, Kai and Rei grabbed Tyson's shoulders and threw his to the ground. silver platters falling to the ground.

" Tyson get your ass up, the girls wont explain anything until the whole team is there, and that means you included unfortunatly," Kai said not paying much attention to the looks he was getting from the scandalised people watching.

Tidus looked around for where Hilary and Maryssa could be, he cursed seeing nothing but old people laughing fakely and saw his grandfather doing the same. They were all fake, and now he found out that his own girlfriend was keeping something away from him. He wanted to break something but had decided on not doing so after hearing the crash, and Tyson's yelling behind him.

Riona covered her face, tears were threatning to fall as she felt the stares of the people around her. " What are we going to do...my brother is here. He always always ruins things!" She looked up at Tifa, " Where did your brother go!"

The brunette already had enough on her plate, and her brother and his girlfriend running off did not help at all. If anyone would be able to defend them it would be the two adults that were no where to be found. Someone tapping her shoulder added to her annoyance, she decided this would be the poor person to get the full frontal assult, but the original words jammed in her line of thought. Throwing her hands up into the air everything came back, " Can there be more shit dumped on this pile."

Rikku's mouth dropped seeing who was standing there, " No... I don't think that's possible."

Tifa took a step forward getting into the handsome dark man standing infront of her with a smirk. " What the hell do you want before my brother and my boyfriend come and kick the everloving shit out of you Jake." She said as low as possible making sure no one would notice, and even though she used her brother and Rei in the sentence she didn't want them to notice either, especially not Rei.

Jake smirked taking a step closer, " Hmmm I remember when we were this close, not for the same reasons though."

The sound of a hard slap echoed in between the people that were standing around, Rikku gave a nod of satisfaction. " He deserved that."

" She should have kicked that mother fucker in the balls, " Mel commented as she walked up next to Tifa with a drink in her hands. " Holy shit I thought you were dead."

Jake let out a laugh, " I thought you were in jail, that's where you belong, with your kind. Crackwhores and ex-cons, wonderful friends you make Tifa."

Tifa grabbed onto Mel, before she cracked his head open with the glass that she was holding. She saw that Rikku had a bottle of unopened champagne in her hand and was about to whack him right in the head. She couldn't hold onto Mel and stop Rikku at the same time. Everything was a fucking mess.

Riona caught her witts grabbing Rikku's arm, " What are you doing your going to crack his head open!"

" Good!" The red head replied almost shoving Riona into someone, Rikku's mouth dropped seeing who had stepped up behind Riona. She had seen him before on the television battling Tyson in the world championships, his hair was crimson and his eyes held crazed hunger, for something.

Her blue eyes looked into those of the person she had fell, " Uh...eek" She felt herself get crushed against his chest. His hand running down her exposed back.

" Let her go asshole!" Rikku warned lifting the bottle towards him.

" Rikku come on now, is that how you adress people? Asshole? His name is Tala you should at least know that from working with your little friend Mr. Dickenson."

He gripped her shoulder tightly, making it ache. " Brad don't touch me ever again or I'll smash this bottle on your head."

" What is going on here, your attracting so many stare...s" Sebastien came back towards them, this time alone. He had gone to tell Enrique off but heard the smashing caused by the guys, and the rising of angry female voices which he was sure belonged to his sister and her friends. " What the hell are you guys doing here."

Jake put his hands up, " Hey we are part of high society, so we get invited to these things, you know esepcially when were so involved in that project that you were previously in charge of but remember nothing about because your a goody goody again."

Sebastien took a step up in his face cutting infront of his sister, " If i'm so goody goody, what will you say when your fucking teeth are going to be decorating the ordeuvre table behind you."

Tyson looked past Kai, who was waiting for his brother to come up to them with the two ladies, " Uh I don't know why you guys are angry right now at your girlfriends, but um Seb looks like he's about to bash Jake's brains in."

Rei turned around, " Jake! That piece of shit better not have touched her."

Being civil seemed to have melted away with the lovely encounters that were happening all at a grand ball. The people around watching, or trying to ignore the whole ordeal where now whispering and pointing at the tiny circle of arguing youth.

Riona still was in Tala's arms trying to squirm out. " Please let me go or else Kai..."

" Oh yes, you must be Kai's little girl, Voltaire told me about you, and how you made Kai loose that roughness that everyone used to love. I'm sure he would be very angry to see you in my arms. You in his best friends arms, he's already very angry with you imagine if he sees now."

Tifa shoved the crimson haired boy off her friend, Jake was being dealt with by Sebastien, and Rikku seemed to be under control with Brad up against a wall, the bottle ready to be broken on his head for the guys brave move of touching her shoulder. " Tala, why don't you go re-style your hair the devil horns are droopping."

" Punch anyone?" Patty cut right through the group handing cups to everyone, catching them completely off guard.

" Yeah I'd love to punch someone, " Tifa said glaring back at Jake who continued to have the smirk, she once thought was unbelievably hot.

" Voltaire would like us all to sit at the table," Patty smiled seeing an even more pissed off looking version of the male Bladebreakers walk up to them, " Look at that there you guys are. Its time for supper so please everyone at the table...NOW!"

He stood there with a grin watching them seat themselves Enrique and companie sat on one side, and Sebastien with people on the other. Voltaire saw that there was obviously some tension between the Bladebreakers and he would enjoy this supper greatly. It was going to be glorious. " Welcome everyone, it's so nice that we could all be together.

Tifa wasn't happy of sitting inbetween her brother and Rei, which she didn't even want to speak to but the guys had placed themselves so that her choice was either sitting there or next to Jake, which she would have loved to see her boyfriend's reaction if she sat there.

Riona needed something to fidget with and the napkin that sat on the table would be fine. She turned to look at Kai while his grandfather was talking. He had his eyes closed and his hand brought the beige drink to his lips, opening his eyes to bring the glass back down, she turned away not wanting to make any sort of contact with him.

Rikku was watching the fire on the candals flicker, when she felt Tidus staring at her. She wasn't afraid of him if he wanted to say something why didn't he say it before. " Whatever hissy fit your about to throw, now is not the time."

" Hissy fit! Rikku what the hell is this, first you keep something from me, and now look who showed up, your ex boyfriend."

Rikku wanted to laugh but decided against it, " Your jealous and keep your voice down. I hope you know that I think he's a complete jackass, considering I was about to crack a glass bottle over his head."

" Kai, Tidus, it's nice that I finally meet the girls that have taken you away from me. I thought you would introduce them to me sooner considering I'm the only relative of yours left."

Kai let out a cold laugh, " Really, you thought we would come running back to you to show off what we got. They aren't objects grandfather. We didn't need to buy them like you did, considering it was probably impossible for you to love anything."

Voltaire's mouth twitched, " Love, you keep talking about it Kai, you've become weak. Your useless I don't even know why they bother coming after you all. So what I had to buy my own wife, if I had fallen in love like you say, I would have never gotten all this."

Tidus looked at his grandfather with a building hatred, he hadn't spent much time with the man, but now he knew to the full extent why Kai hated him. "Oh you mean by acting like an asshole. Using people, destroying people's lives. Your own children and grandchildren." He stood up slamming his glass to the table breaking it to bits, " IF WE WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH YOU WE WOULD HAVE DIED LIKE OUR PARENTS. IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY DIED!"

Riona was sitting her back against the chair, this was almost too overwhelming with emotion and tension. Kai and Tidus were actually defending them. She thought that they would just sit and listen to what the man had to say and let her and Rikku be humiliated.

Voltaire was livid, it was chisled into his expression, " Well if your this attached to them then I'm guessing you've bedded them also!" He yelled into Kai's face, who seemed to have had enough shoving the table forward the waiters didn't even have the time to put any food on the platters.

" YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK US ANYTHING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US. YOU COULD CONSIDER US FUCKING DEAD!"

Sebastien was still sitting on the chair along with all the others, who seemed to be too shocked to do anything. He looked over at Riona who was crying into Rikku's shoulder. This was quite the show, and he was pretty sure that it would be told to everyone what happened there that night.

" SO KAI, YOU'D RATHER LIVE WITH THAT THEN INHERIT BIOVOLT, YOUR BOTH FOOLS. YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE ME."

Tidus grabbed the table cloth pulling it to the ground, the fine china crashed along with the glasses made of crystal. " I NEVER WANT TO BE LIKE YOU! I would want to die before I became anything close to what you are," he finished his teeth tightly together, as his chest heaved.

Tifa was surprised Jake hadn't said anything, or the others neither. She looked at where her two friends sat, Riona in tears, and Rikku close. She wasn't scared of Voltaire, her eyes caught his and he gave her a a strange look.

" Anything you would like to pitch in Miss Tifa."

' How the hell did he know my name!' She kept herself seated or else she was pretty sure that she would pitch herself at him. It was true though, Biovolt had ties with her parents. Damn them, they all knew eachother.

" Oh Voltaaaiiirreee."

Kai almost wanted to vomit seeing Holly walk up beside his grandfather, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked over at them, and he saw that his brother was making gaging motions.

" Oh look at that it's the bladehuggers." She smirked looking at them.

Voltaire seemed to have calmed down, " Holly what took you so long."

Flipping her badly dyed hair she gave a small smile, " Oh you know, my dress is so hard to ut back on."

Tifa had, had enough, that was absolutely nasty and she had to insult something, " I bet it was so much easier to take off. I mean your on your back most of the time, I guess clothing is useless for you. So instead of wasting money on clothing you could waste it on abortions."

" Ouch," Jake raised an eyebrow at his ex. " Kitty could bite."

Turning her glare she was ready to lash out on him, " I could yell at you too."

Rei couldn't help but smirk, she indeed did have a quick tongue( alright people lets not think in that kind of way. I KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE WERE THINKING!). The look on Holly's face was priceless also, he was pretty sure it was going to end up in a catfight though.

Enrique, Tala , Jake and Brad were laughing at Holly who was turning deep shades of crimson.

" What are you guys laughing at, you guys are the ones whoring around," She snapped.

" Yeah but your the whore who sleeps with old men just because," Tala hollared with laughter along with the rest of the guys, at Tifa's ongoing assult.

" I think that's enough! WHAT ARE YOU HOODED FIGURES WAITING FOR CAPTURE THEM!" Holly yelled having enough of being the object of ridicule.

Riona's heart stopped hearing what the whore with the bad dye job had just said. Looking at Sebastien he seemed to remain calm, " I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THEY WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

" I said they wouldn't, not that they couldn't!" Sebastien lifted himself from his seat, noticing that the people around were slowly panicig at the sudden entrance of what seemed to be hundreds of his parents hooded soldiers.

" Holly you slut, remember what they told us we weren't supposed to capture them now! It ruins everything you idiot!" Brad yelled over the screams of the old women.

The room was filled with hysteria. Holly glared at him, " What's the difference, now or then I don't get what they are pulling but you know what I bet they'll be very pleased if we bring them now. So, shut your fucking traps."

The Bladebreakers all standing up stood surrounded. Patty looked around for some way out and noticed that Sebastien had once again dissapeared. " Why the hell does he keep doing that! Fuck!" She finished seeing that all at once the hooded soldiers decided to attack them. She lifted her dress slightly and kicked on squarely in the face.

" Well I'm guessing the only way out is to fight." Maryssa stated looking around the room.

" That means using your fists Max," Tyson kidded.

" Yeah not your mouth," Max retorted catching Tyson off guard.

" Hey I am not all talk!"

" Well then shut the fuck up and help us plow through these assholes!" Rikku yelled throwing herself into a group of the soldiers, all of them falling like bowling pins.

Kai chewed on his lip as felt two of them grab onto eahc of his arms, ramming himself backwards both soldiers were sent sprawling across the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Voltaire and the rest were running off into the palace. He wanted to follow them but was brought back to reality when he felt a fist to the side of his head.

" Get off him!" Riona cried out throwing herself on the, much larger then herself man, she guessed it was a man considering if the woman was that size she would be scared.

" Now now Riona calm down, there is no way out so no use getting hurt."

She froze getting pulled off the soldier by someone, she heard Kai yell out in anger and felt herself falling, but was caught again. Looking up she say Tifa, " What the hell jsut happened?"

" TALA! You bastard never touch her again!" Kai grabbed his old team member by the collar, both of them falling to the ground. It was the second time he got into a physical fight that day, his fist came down getting Tala in the jaw, before he was on his back Tala ontop of him his fist almost getting him in the nose if he hadn't shoved his elbow into Tala's forhead.

Tidus stayed close to Rikku, not knowing where Brad was he was goign to make damn well sure that the piece of shit never laid his hands on her again. " Rikku stay close!"

" I'm trying but there are so many fucking, Ah Fuck!" she cried out falling onto her stomach something tripped her and she knew who it was when she saw the silouhette stand above her.

" Son of a bitch, Your exactly the person I wanted to keep her away from!" Tidus launched himself, now he and his brother both on the floor practically wrestling.

Tifa ran around using chairs and tables to hit the soldiers who just kept on coming. It was ridiculous, she couldn't see Rei anymore and she hoped that he was alright. She also hoped that after all the commotion that they would forget about what slipped out of Enrique's mouth.

" Well look at that, is that a stray kitty no where near anyone. Tisk Tisk, didn't your parents teach you not to move away from the pack."

If Tifa could have growled she would have, turning to face none other then Jake, " My parents didn't teach me much, but they did teach me not to talk to jackasses. Oh and look at that you seem to be one." His hand shot out slapping her so that he could grab onto her arm the second after. " You slap, I punch I thought it was supposed to be the other way around!" Tifa hit him in the gut, Jake bending over, she brought her knee up hitting his head sending him into the table that was behind him. Finally letting go, Tifa heard something. It was the sound of a loud truck...or something like that.

Without warning the wall gave in, a large bus coming through. Her brother at the wheel. " YOU LEFT AGAIN!" She hollared and arm reaching around her neck, the oxygen getting cut off.

" TIFA WHERE'S TYSON?" Hilary yelled from across the room.

Her teeth gritted together she tried to get words out, " I DON'T KNOW BUT WHEREVER HE IS I'M SURE HE'S BETTER THEN I AM!" Dropping to the floor she found the soldier that has previosuly choking her on his face. A hand was offered and she took notice that it was Rei's.

" You alright Tifa?"

She nodded seeing that her friends were piling onto the bus, a new wave of soldiers coming at them.

" WOULD YOU FUCKING HURRY UP, YOU'LL GET CAUGHT YOU IDIOT!" Sebastien yelled his head out the bus window.

Running up the steps Rei kicked the door shut not bothering using the actual mechanism to shut the doors.

" GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!" Holly's voice came from the top of the staires, she couldn't believe that all those soldiers couldn't get the Bladebreakers! " YOUR ALL USELESS!"

" Crap the bus isn't starting!" Sebastien cursed trying again.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have rammed the thing through a wall, then it might have started the first time, " Patty sat in the seat behind his tapping her nails on the plastic seperating their two seats.

" Start throwing things, they're trying to break the windows!" Rei ordered taking a random object and hurtling at the hooded heads.

" Eat THIS!" Rikku chucked a bottle of water, it splashed onto them, and she laughed maniacaly.

" EAT MY HIGH HEELS!" Tifa cried out triumphantly getting two of them in the face.

" EAT TYSON!" Riona grinned attempting to shove his large head through the window. She noticed Kai giving her a stern look, " Oh come on is he really necessary?"

" NO!" Tifa answered before anyone, she grabbed his legs and started heaving him, his cries of them being crazy falling on deaf ears. Rikku was up beside her pushing the other leg up.

The bus' engine came to life Sebastien yelling to the three girls, " GIRLS PUT THE TYSON BACK IN THE BUS!"

Gunfire came from the back of the bus, the backwindow shattering. Mel got to her feet running to the back where bullets suddenly started whistling by. " NOW THIS IS MY SORT OF FIGHT!" She reached for teh back of her dress, and there in the lace two guns were held tightly in place.

" Does this one always carry guns?" Tidus asked watching her retaliate with a grin.

" You know kinda like James Bond, gun under pillow, except for her it's like gun everywhere." Tifa said dodging another bullet.

The bus backing up through the large gap in the wall, Mel's shooting continued as Sebastien floored it and they were off to back to Voltaire's mansion to pick up some luggage. They couldn't stay there any longer, and by the looks of it Sebastien knew where he was going after that.

**Author's note : Holy $$&$& hell that was the longest chapter I have ever written. See that's why it took so long! There I updated now You all Review. Look I was nice I didn't end it in a fight. I ended it after a fight :) I love you readers. Your all the best. Now what is to happen? Will the guys ask about what Tifa, Riona and Rikku's ties are with the BBA? Why were they trained anyways? WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE AFTER THEM! OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD! Okay I'm over it. NOW REVIEW MY READERS REVIEW!**

**LOtsa Love,**

**Tifa**


	17. Calm night, Or not

Author's note: Well, here we are at chapter 17, and I've decided to update finally for you poor readers. Really thank god exams are almost over. I am so glad for that, there's only one left, and that means more chapters more often! Bet you peeps are happy about thattt. Reviewers, I love you all, so please keep up with the commenting, and I'll keep up with the typing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 17----------------------------- Calm night, I think not.

Sebastien drove at speeds high above the limit, but he didn't seem to care. He had to get them away from Voltaire's mansion as quickly as possible. After picking up his confused siblings, along with Riona's he had to rush out in fear that there would be people following them.

" Yeah so can someone explain to me what's going on?" Little Matt looked at each individual waiting for a well-deserved answer.

Tifa sat with her arms crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes, expecting that she was the one that had to explain to them what happened. Leaning her head against the seat she tilted towards the side so that she could speak to her brother. " To make a long story short, we got into a fight with Voltaire, who is with our parents obviously…that's why we had a bunch of those soldiers after us, that's why were running away now. Don't ask me where because you'd have to ask Sebastien that." She was glad she wasn't sitting next to Rei, he would have probably asked her about what Enni had said. Which wasn't too hard to cover up…it was if something else slipped up. Unfortunately Riona and Rikku weren't as fortunate, they were sitting right in front of their boyfriends.

The blond girl slowly got to her feet; the bus was similar to the plane that they had flown to Russia. She wanted to steer herself away from looking at the two Russian brothers, who seemed more edgy after the incident at dinner. Walking unsteadily to the bathroom, she thought she was going to hurl, the events were making her sick, and she had a bad feeling about that days to come.

" Hey Ri, you look like your turning green."

Relieved that it was Rikku behind her, she thought it was safe to turn around without being noticed by Kai. " Rikku, what if they stay mad, what if they force us to…"

" Your panicking Ri, calm the hell down! They probably forgot. I mean we just got attacked, and we just saw people that we didn't want to see. Watch they wont say anything." Even though the words were coming from her own mouth Rikku didn't feel reassured.

The bus slowly came to a stop in front of a large building that looked like a very high hotel. Looking outside through the window Tifa saw a little man in a thick animal pelt run out to greet her brother Sebastien. The little man bowed, and she heard Mel comment on him being a Russian midget. Tifa couldn't help but be curious and ask Patty where they were. If their parents were the owners of one of the biggest companies in the world, then obviously any hotels that were that beautiful would somehow be under their watch.

" Wow shit, is this that hotel that mom and dad said had like 110 floors and that the top 40 ones belong to us as apartments?" Big Matt flattened his nose against the chilled glass, trying to see the top of the enormous building.

Patty gave her radiant smile that could warm a room even in the frosty weather Russia had to offer," This would be it. Pretty isn't it? Too bad were only staying here for two day, but we have to keep moving or else they'll catch a trace of where we are. So everyone off, don't worry about your stuff they have people to bring that up."

Snow dripped off the shoes of the large group who wet the marble lobby in a matter of minutes. Sebastien strode to the front desk catching the woman completely off guard. She seemed to be at a loss of words looking up at him.

" It is such an honour to have the family staying her," Her authentic accent made Patty laugh, because she saw that the woman was clearly blushing a deep shade of crimson. Turning to her boyfriend's younger sister she smirked.

" Better be careful Pats, she might rape my brother in a corner."

" Tifa that's terrible, look he's heading towards the elevator alone the receptionist didn't do anything."

" Yet," Tifa smirked, " Patty I think you should go with my brother make sure no more Russian broads go after him."

With a certain look Patty walked towards the blond that looked back over at them. " TIFA get your head out of the clouds, stay at the front desk and get the keys for all our rooms. I'll tell you who's staying with who, and don't except you sleeping in the room with your boy toy."

Tifa looked over at her two friends with a sigh, " What are you two doing?"

Rikku felt something in her stomach grumble, she guessed she was hungry for once in her life. That was something that came rarely, but considering she hadn't eaten anything since she had gotten to Russia it would be a smart move to go ahead and eat something. " I'm kinda hungry."

Riona let a chuckle escape her, " Your actually hungry Rikku?"

Tidus's voice made all three girls jump. None of the boys had spoken throughout the whole bus ride. " Rikku I'll come with you."

Her voice still caught in her throat she croaked out a noise of acceptance. She started to walk towards the restaurant area, Tidus beside her. Rikku looked over her shoulder, swallowing hard she turned back to the front wondering why he would invite himself.

The sound of the elevators caught their attention, Riona looked over to see that her brothers were waving for her to join them. She heard one of them say to wait upstairs with them because she was good at finding rooms. " Alright Tifa well they seem to need me upstairs. I'll take care of your younger siblings, you get the keys I'm pretty sure there's a sleeping area for them while we wait for the hotel to get organized." With a sombre smile, she started to walk. Every step she took was echoed behind her. She knew exactly who was following her. She hated it when he was so quiet, why couldn't he just say something.

Of course he wouldn't go up alone, he would stay right there waiting with her. Tifa just wondered who would be the first one to talk. The familiar sound of her cell phone ringing woke her up, the night was certainly full of events and her not being bale to go straight to bed was making Tifa grumpy. Along with the familiar ring tone she hear the familiar voice of her brother. " Press conference? IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE LADY IS TAKING FOR EVER!" She yelled back to her brother who was complaining about her taking so much time and how they apparently had to wake up at the crack of dawn for a world championship press conference.

Rei watched with a comfortable smirk, as he leaned his back against the relatively tall desk. She was always so full of energy, and was never shy to speak her mind. Really her having ties with the BBA wasn't a reason to get so angry, it was the fact that she didn't tell him and had to find out the way he did that triggered his unhappy side.

Shoving the phone back into her coat she waited for the receptionist to organize the keys, which was taking a very long time. Tonight was not the night that she wanted to be spending in a hotel lobby, she wanted to be sleeping in a room on a bed. " Um by the way it's been about half an hour, does it really take that long to get freaking keys." Keeping her voice in check, that still didn't camouflage the annoyance that was aching to snap her last bits of patience.

Her amber eyed boyfriend let out a chuckle, his expression and body language relaxed and clearly he was amused by her lack of patience.

" What the hell is so funny Rei?" Tifa sneered through gritted teeth. First he was angry now he was in a good mood, when she wasn't. Seeing the receptionist walk back with an alarmed look on her face she snapped at her, " Alright then where are my keys?"

" One's missing."

Tifa leaned back letting a slow breath push through her lips, as she was trying extremely hard not to start yelling, not that it worked," HOW COULD YOU LOSE MY FAMILIES KEYS, GET THEM RIGHT NOW!"

The minute the girl's outburst ended the woman ran to the back, key sprawling to the ground and the woman rummaging through them trying to find the number of the missing set.

Rei grabbed her and brought her in for a gentle kiss," Would you calm down you'll wake up every floor," he chuckled.

Tifa looked up at him clearly resenting what he had just done, " What are you in a good mood about all of a sudden. You were pretty fucking pissed off before."

" Tifa, such a potty mouth you have. Annnd I'm not pissed anymore. I shouldn't have gotten angry in the first place."

" I HAVE THEM!" The receptionist threw the keys onto the desk breathing heavily in fear of losing her job.

Before Tifa could say anything Rei grabbed the Key dropping them into his coat pocket winked at the woman and guided Tifa towards the elevator. The doors opened and closed a moment after they got in, he held Tifa against the wall her back against his chest. " It seems that you're the one who's angry now, and needs to loosen up." His nose ran up her neck his lips touching every other spot.

Tifa let out a sigh, " Well it's been a rough night." She closed her eyes feeling his hand come up under her coat rubbing up her exposed back.

" Mm your tense, We have quite a few floors to go up before we reach the 110th, I think we have some time to rid you of some of that tenseness." ( no it's not elevator sex) Rei turned her around and pinned her hands over her head, he brought his lips down onto hers, " Its been awhile since we made out."

Rikku munched on her food without making eye contact with the hazel eyed male sitting in front of her. His continuous staring was making the food have a hard time traveling down her oesophagus. Finally her eyes met with his as she put the fork back down slowly. " Is there a reason why you came with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her rudeness, leaning back on the chair so that his knee was propped up against the table. " Well, I thought you might like some company after what happened, but I guess all it's doing is making you grumpy."

Really she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was the one suddenly being grumpy? Wasn't he the one that pulled a fit because she was involved with the BBA, and really he didn't know the whole truth about it. Rikku didn't want to see his reaction to…she looked up at him. " Listen I think we've all been under a lot of stress. So we've been a little snappy at each other, and I apologize."

This was something new. No yelling or screaming. Tidus let his leg drop, leaning forward he gazed at his girlfriend. " Mm, Let's go upstairs. I'm sure they have the room keys. I think we all need some sleep."

Rikku couldn't help but smile; his grin couldn't help but get her out of the angered mood she had been in lately. Actually she had probably been in a bad mood for too long. Closing her eyes she got to her feet accepting the warmth his arm gave to her as he gently slipped it around her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel cold inside, a frost-bite, from the icy air that was chilling the restaurant windows with a thin layer of ice.

" Where the hell are those two, they're probably in the elevator having elevator sex. It's not fair that Seb got to go into his room already! They're sleeping or having fun while we're stuck in a hallway with…a comfy looking couch and a refrigerator. Why didn't anyone inform me about this?" Casey spoke all in one breath. Actually he spoke more then usual all in one sentence.

His blond sister sat on the carpeted floor, her back against the wall and her knees slightly parted as her arms sat loosely on her thighs. " Why wont you shut up?" She continued to stare blankly at the wall, still in her long dress, which she wanted to get out of, and wanted to sleep so she would at least not have to see any of them for a few hours.

Bradley who hadn't spoken much at all through the whole journey looked down at his sister with a silly grin, " I think she needs a hug," but the look that she was giving him through her golden bangs made him take a step back. She was turning into quite the moody one.

Kai stood leaning against the wall, his eyelids shut. He was simply listening to the conversation that was happening between an angry Riona and her immature siblings. To think, he was the one that was in a touchy mood before. Something was bothering them though. He was good at reading people considering he spent most of his time in the past watching people. Thinking but not speaking, and when he did it was always a spiteful comment.

The bell signalling the arrival of the elevator caught the attention of the squabbling teens. Hoping for Tifa and Rei, they got Rikku and Tidus. Tidus removed his arm from around Rikku and looked at them with a disappointed air," You guys seem so sad to see us."

Rikku remained quiet, she half expected Kai to insult his brother, but it never came. That little conversation with their grandfather must have brought them closer. Which was nice, hopefully he stopped insulting her. She couldn't count on that though. That probably was one of Kai's favourite pastimes. For tonight though she would keep her lip buttoned.

Once again the elevator bell rang, this time carrying the two individuals that the anxious group was waiting for. Rei walked out casually, suit still perfectly ironed, shirt unruffled, and tie centered. He saw that the awaiting group was looking at him accusingly. " Why are all of you looking at me like that. We have the keys."

Little Matt inspected his younger sister as she walked out carefully making sure that her dress didn't get caught in the closing doors. " What took you guys so long?" he continued to glare at her accusingly.

Tifa suspected what he was thinking. To a certain extent he was partially right. Not that she was going to share. The story about the receptionist would be sufficient." The lady at the lobby lost some of the keys, had to find them all. Why don't you ask Seb. He'll tell you what happened, because I was on the phone with him when it happened."

Big Matt waved her off, " He had a key to his room, and went in without even caring about us. By the way they also dumped our little siblings on us. We have to put them to bed." He ended with a sigh, taking a seat on one of the decorative tables.

Placing a stray strand of her two toned hair, Tifa expertly threw a set of keys to her brother. " Well here they are, you all seem tired. I'll take care of Mike, Mark and Tina."

Ryan woke up getting a full taste of metal in his mouth. His hand swatted the object away. " Huh? Are these our room keys?"

" No they're just a figment of your imagination. Your actually still dreaming." Little Matt spoke in a dreamlike tone waving the keys in front of his blond brother's face before dropping them into his eye.

" Ugh! Why can't you all just go to sleep," Riona blurted out getting to her feet. She was fet up of all the talking. That was after all how all the arguing started. With talking, now the keys were there and all she wanted to do was go to bed. A hand touched her shoulder; the grip was firm and she knew who it was. It was that easy now, she could tell by the way Kai touched her who it was( alright people lets not go into that gutter now.)

" I think we need to talk about what's bothering you."

Her fists clenched, she didn't want to talk she wanted to sleep. She was glad that Tifa and Rikku were the ones she was sharing a room with because they unlike everyone else would respect her wishes of being left alone. " I don't want to talk…I just want to go to bed." She guessed that he thought it was his fault that she was angry. On the contrary she was surprised about how angry he wasn't. Damn those guys and their mood swings.

" If you think I'm angry with you…I'm not."

'Well wasn't that swell', Riona thought beckoning Tifa for the keys. Rikku seemed to catch her drift that she wanted to go to the room, and would like someone other then Kai to go with her. " Glad to hear it. Just for the record I'm not angry at you. I just want to get some rest."

Without another word Riona walked towards her room, Rikku right beside her starting to whisper something as soon as she caught up to her.

Tifa looked over at Kai, " Don't let it bug you. She gets that way when she's under a lot of stress. It wasn't that easy for her or any of you to see Voltaire tonight. She'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm pretty sure of it. Now would be a good time to go to sleep. It's late, and we have a press conference to attend."

Rei raised an eyebrow," What?"

" My brother told me that tomorrow there would be a press conference stating when and where we start the world championships. That's all I know. So we should really get my brothers and sister to sleep." She said stifling a yawn, as she walked towards the lounge area of the floor.

Waving everyone off Rei followed Tifa, to where the younger children slept. She also had an amazing way with not waking her younger sister up. Lifting up the two twins one with each arm he gave a slight nod.

" Their room is right next to mine, yours is right on the other side of theirs." Tifa whispered starting to walk, but stopped when she heard Tina mumble something.

" Tifwa,is wike my mommy, don't twake her away fwom me!" Her high pitched cry woke up the twins.

Tifa shushed the girl soothingly, she noticed Rei had put down the now awakened Mike and Mark. " Sorry about that boys."

Mike and Mark shrugged, and started to speak one after the other. " She's been having bad dreams about you being taken away."

Mark nodded," Ever since we got on the plane."

Tifa shook her head, " That wont happen, I promise. I'll always be there to take care of you."

Rei crossed his arms, " And don't forget that I'm her knight in shining armour. I'll protect her, and you guys from anything bad."

Tina's eyes opened slowly, she had kept them shut since she had cried out. Hoping that it was still her big sister that was holding her." Tifwa?"

Running her hand through the young girls hair, Tifa smiled. " It's me. But now you have to promise me that your going to go back to bed."

Tina clutched onto her sister, " Stway wit me!"

Mike and Mark held onto Rei's hands," Yeah you too!"

All the two teens could do was sigh, and accept, after all they were too cute to deny.

" Alright Ri, what's your deal?" Rikku asked walking out of the bathroom in clothing that was much more to her liking, and wasn't a dress.

Blue eyes looked up at the ceiling, she didn't know exactly what was bugging her. She was acting strange since they had gotten to Russia. She thought it was only because of Voltaire, but after seeing Kai's reaction to finding out about their ties with the BBA from Enrique, she was scared to think of what they would think if…" Rikku what if….ugh I'm so confused. Are we really on the right side?"

The red head looked at Riona with a confused expression," Right side? What are you talking about. Our parents are evil!"

Riona looked at her with pained eyes, " Yes but don't we work for…nevermind. It's stupid. I think we should just got to sleep."

Rikku nodded walking to the light switch. She flicked the switch, her own insides twisting. She was worried about the exact same thing.

Author's note: SO are you confused yet? LOL Wellll do not worry another chapter will be up shortly. There wasn't much action, butt much talking and stuff. What is all this gibberish they are speaking of? I guess you'll just have to find out! REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU GUYYYYYSSS! NEXT CHAPTER: THE PRESS CONFERENCE, AND MUCH F$( UP SHIT.

Lovies

Tifasz.


	18. the Press Conference

Author's note: Hey there people, alright I know I told you all that I would make a lot more chapters by the end of the summer, and now were at the end of the summer and I barely updated. A lot of stuff happened, and now I'm going to college and stuff sooo I'm going to be a very busy person. I will do my best to update as much as possible. I do love writing for you guys and I hope you don't stop reviewing because I love hearing from you guys, and what you think of the chapters and stuff. So on with the press conference.

Chapter 18---------------------------- The Press Conference.

The blinds were pulled ever so rudely, at least on Tifa's terms, from the windows. Her eyes stung from the sudden exposure to the brutal rays that bounced of the snow, but she was able to decipher the person to be none other then her eldest brother Sebastien. " What's your problem?"

The other two girls she was sharing the bedroom with were wrapped in their covers and had their pillows tightly tucked over their heads so they wouldn't be disturbed. Riona mumbled a sentence of protest as soon as she heard voices disturbing what was quiet in their room.

" I don't have a problem, the only problem is we have to move one more time before we go to the press conference, meaning we don't have a whole lot of time, meaning you have to get your ass up."

Tifa looked at her brother unblinking, " How nice, " came from her lips before her head hit the pillow.

Bright crimson hair poked from under the white pillow, her eye spying on who was disturbing, " Oh it's you…get out."

Before anyone could answer anything else, the quick footsteps of children filled the room and the springs of the mattress suddenly cried at the added weight onto Tifa's bed, a groan came from the older sister as Mike, Mark and Tina all cried out in delight as they bounced on the twin bed. " Yay Tifa's awake."

" Unfortunately yes…"

" Why are you all so loud? " Riona finally was fully awake and looking at the intruders with contempt.

" You have got to be kidding me, they still aren't up! " Tyson threw his hands up in the air and glared at them, " We haven't eaten breakfast because you girls need your beauty sleep! "

Sebastien looked at the boy critically, " Your stomach is not the most important thing you idiot. Go tell everyone that they'll be down in ten minutes and that that's when were leaving, so you have ten minutes to eat. No complaining."

With a huff Tyson left, his face red with holding back the million complaints that were bound to erupt from his mouth had the group leader not shut him up. " Alright ladies, and kids, up get dressed and I hope you know your all going to be on t.v, and that our parents will be watching, so I'm guessing you want to look nice. Patty made your costumes and they're hung up in your bathrooms. Now you have 8 minutes to get dressed. See you downstairs. "

Watching her brother walk away after saying all that she threw her covers off, and walked to one of the bathrooms, her younger siblings all following at her heels. She looked at the outfit and smiled. It was easy to slip on, and she didn't have to do anything extravagant with her hair to make everything look good.

Rikku was the quickest to dress. She was wearing baggy black pants, and a simple tank top that fit her torso tightly. " Fucking hell, why do we have to keep fucking moving around like this, it's so tiring."

The blond sighed coming out in jeans also, except she was wearing a top that looked very vintage, and was very colourful, along with mismatched earrings. She saw the look Rikku gave her, " Hey I wanted to add a little of myself in my look. After all this is our first press conference."

" Yeah well, were going to be exposed to the public and that means we probably have very high chances of getting attacked by those caped soldiers. " Tifa wore black pants stiched with pink; she was still fixing her top, which consisted of what looked like straps of tight material around her torso.

-----------

Tyson threw his hands up in the air, the limo was driving relatively quickly, all the Blade Breakers stuffed into one car, and his movements caught Kenny in the head knocking it against the window. " If were late it's all your fault, you three take so damn long…holy shitters, that's a fucking castle."

Catching their attention, everyone looked outside; past the chilly snow that fell from the grey. A large castle stood in a massive forest. Its towers went into the clouds, and the front doors were carved out of heavy cherry wood.

Rei stopped staring to look at his girlfriend, " How much money do you have exactly?"

Her lips were slightly parted as she looked at the piece if history which her parents owned. " I had no clue…"

The door to the limo opened Sebastien poking his head in, " Stay here, you'll get to see it after, the drivers are just bringing the stuff in and we are leaving. No wandering around Y' hear?"

Tyson's mouth twisted into a frown, " But I've never been in a castle before…"

Rikku rolled her eyes, bringing her finger right under her eye, faking a tear, " What are you two? Grow up Tyson. We have serious things to attend."

After her words of wisdom, the limo lurched forward, almost sending Riona's head into Kai's lap, gripping the seat she leaned her back against the seat opposite the boys. " Can the driver be a little smoother? "

Another body wrenching turn told them other wise. A torturing ride soon ended, and loud voices caught their attention, through the quiet car ride. Looking out the window there were hundreds of people waiting in front of a large commercial building, with banners of the team pictures plastered over the walls of glass.

The door was opened by the driver, who let in the unwelcomed chill. Wrapping their coats tighter around themselves, they filed out to meet flashes coming from every direction.

Sebastien immediately took charge, pushing through the crowd, letting the team walk through the sea of people from different nationalities, from different countries, all there to catch a glimpse of who would be competing in the weeks to come in the biggest world championships of them all. Well as far as the people who were currently walking through the crowd were concerned.

Riona welcomed the heat, staying almost super glued to Kai as they walked through the crowd. Herds of people made her Closter phobic. Her throat suddenly tightening when she saw the long table, with all their names lined up, and ten other tables alike, all populated by people she knew. People that were all brainwashed, and knew exactly what was going on with them, and that were after her, and she was going to pass out right then and their if Tifa hadn't pinched her.

Seeing her friend turning sick shades of green, she thought she could snap Riona out of her shock. " Hey, they wont do anything, Sebastien said so…well at least for now…"

Rei noticed pink hair at the table opposite theirs, and then noticed a guy he really didn't like.

Getting out of the crowd they were exposed to all the journalists, photographers, and to…" Tifa, your looking lovely."

Looking at him calmly Tifa crossed her arms. " Giving me compliments wont help me go easy on you in this tournament."

Smirking he leaned back onto his chair, " I never doubted that, I love it when your competitive, It's brings out this spark in those pretty eyes of yours." Jake knew that Rei was doing everything to hold back , if the press wasn't there, they would have probably been brawling the second both of them would have made eye contact.

" Yeah, yeah whatever Jake, they're the competition. We shouldn't be complimenting them." Platinum blond, which was badly dyed, Holly made sure that her cleavage was showing as much as possible, and was ready for every flash that came her way.

Riona was getting the queasy feeling again, Jake, Tala, Brad, Holly, Mariah, and Misha, all on one team. Tala and Mariah had left their teams to group up with Holly…that meant that all the other teams that were around her were already under…

"Well, this is lovely. Were one team that's actually sane look at the rest of them, they all have that crazed glassed over look in their eyes." Rikku commented as they took their seats after Sebastien made violent hand gestures towards them to get into their spots.

Tidus, Kai and Rei had expressions that could probably freeze over Russia. Serious was an understatement. Kai watched Tala from the corner of his eye, something was going on and he didn't like it. His thought came to a halt when Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat into the microphone.

" Well, as you can see this year's World Championships are a tad bit different. The actual battles will consist of two on two matches, of which the two people must be male and female. Just to make things interesting. The Beyblading is not some little sport where people take it lightly. This championship is serious, and only the serious and skilled will win in the end. There is more at stake then you all think…" He stopped looking at the Blade Breakers before continuing," The way to win your battles will be…either take out the beyblade…or the blader."

Tyson looked like he was about to get up and protest. He turned to Max whispering harshly, " Since when did we have to take each other out! "

Sebastien listened to what the man was saying, and didn't seem fazed at all with the startling news of having to take out the other teams. He noticed his sister becoming uncomfortable next to him, at the look he gave them. " You still haven't told them have you? "

Tifa made sure that Rei was watching Mr. Dickenson speak before answering her brother. " Of course not. It's not something you just tell people out of the blue."

Crossing his arms he looked at his sister seriously, " You weren't supposed to get so involved, but I guess you couldn't help it considering…"

Her brows came closer together forming a frown, " Considering what?" She whispered a little too loudly, catching Rei's attention. She gave a quick smile, before concentrating on what the old man at the podium was saying.

" Now if the press would like to ask questions, now is your chance."

Riona looked at the crowd of paparazzi, and felt her heart stop as hundreds of hands went up. She wasn't the type of person that liked to be exposed to the world like she was at the moment.

The other teams were more then willing to talk to the journalists and were happy to praise Tifa's grandfather on how much money he gave to them, and helped them, and even spoke to them.

Tyson once again leaned in towards Max whispering what he thought, " You know what? I haven't even seen her grandfather and he sounds like a complete nutbar."

Kenny wanted to hit his head against the desk, " No really?" He refrained to do so when the journalists suddenly spoke to them.

" Is it true that some of you are having relationships with eachother?"

Rikku's eyes narrowed, " So what if we are?"

" Well that could be considered a distraction, having your lover battling next to you."

" I assure you we are very focused, and making assumptions on our relationships with each other are exactly that, assumptions." Rei's amber eyes flared as he spoke through the mic.

Tifa shuddered at his authority. The people moved uncomfortably in their seats, before the next on dared to ask a question.

" Can I sleep with Tifa?"

" What Bra size does Rikku wear."

" Are you really that innocent Riona."

Tifa opened her mouth, and then heard the other string of questions from the teenage boys who thought they were smart in the crowd. Tifa saw out of the corner of her eye Rikku slowly balling her fists, and Riona slipping down her chair. " Have all the intelligent questions been asked to the other teams, or are there still some people that have decent comments to make."

" Why is your grandfather sponsoring everyone else but you, after all he and your family do own-" The reporter was cut off by Sebastien standing up.

" Thank you that will be all, we can't say too much with all this competition around. You want the answers to your questions, come watch us battle." Grabbing his sister's arm, that was the signal for them to leave.

Holly smirked from her seat next to Jake, " Seems like they're a little touchy when it comes to questions. Who knows something about their parents might have been asked. Really I feel sorry when the original Blade Breakers find out…"

-------

Finally letting go of her arm, she looked at him with a confused look, pulling her to the side he spoke in a whisper, " Listen Tifa, some stuff is going to happen and it's going to get ugly. The guys don't know anything about you three right?"

Riona and Rikku overheard the last words and walked over to where they were talking, feeling safe that Patty was keeping the boys busy with talking to them and the press.

Sebastien let them into the small space and continued talking, " You haven't told them have you?"

Riona knew immediately what he was talking about, " Are you crazy, it would hurt them too much to know."

Rolling his eyes he shook his head, " Well why the hell do you think I told you girls not to get emotionally attached, and what do you go do? Get attached in every way possible!"

Rikku waved her hands in the air, " Now is it our fault that we fell for them, listen we don't even know the full story either!"

" OH you mean the story where you three are spies for the BBA and had to see if the Blade Breakers were really all that good. To get them to join you and make one super team to compete in these life threatening championships even after the Blade Breakers retired. Would that be the story?"

Sebastien's face became a mask of rage, spinning to the voice he knew well. That person was once his best friend, he had faked being dead and now he was alive again. He really wished he could blame Enrique for being on the same side as his parents, but really all Sebastien was, was lucky he had a sister like Tifa.

The last thing Riona wanted to do was turn around. The guys and Patty had stopped talking and she knew they heard what her brother had said. She her cheeks burn scorching hot and she wanted to hide under a rock.

" What was that?" Tidus asked, his voice sounding brutal.

Enrique laughed, " Annnd that's not the best part. Now guess who owns the BBA, aha this is rich. Tifa's parents, meaning that you guys have been working for your parents all along! Mr Dickenson has led you on all this time. Nice job girls, you got everyone just where we wanted."

Rikku let out a surprised cry, covering her mouth. " That means everything's been going according to plan…for them…they knew all this was going to happen?"

"They did…" Tifa looked at her brother unbelieving, they were being manipulated even when they thought they were free of any ties with their parents. The BBA was owned by her parents, she was working for her parents, and didn't even know it…how could her brother not know anything. " How could you have not known anything Sebastien!"

He looked at his sister unbelieving, " I have nothing to do with them! I didn't even know they owned it! The BBA has it's own building! They were never there!"

" But your grandfather was." Enrique said bringing the discussion back to a stand still.

Patty covered her mouth, everything was going very wrong, and she wouldn't be able to say a word to calm the three boys that were standing next to her. They were looking at the group of people with anger that could be harnessed to set off an atomic bomb.

" My grandfather?" Tifa repeated. She barely saw her grandfather, that was because he was at the top of the family business…" What…does he have to do with this?"

" Everything," Enrique's smile sickened Riona, she was going to slap him. She wanted to hurt him. Hurt him badly. She wanted to say something, but before she could he walked off leaving the team of Jake, Tala, Brad, Mariah, Holly, and Misha watching with amusement.

" Well seems like the cat's been let out of the bag. " Brad commented, watching Rikku's fists ball up.

" Have a very nice evening girls, " Holly waved blowing a kiss, as the lot of them continued walking after Enrique, letting the press crowd around the Blade Breakers and snap pictures of the high tension that was growing around them.

Sebastien turned to where the male Blade Breakers where standing, and saw that Tyson was about to open his mouth, " NOT now Tyson, we have to get out of here, and back to the place we must not name. Patty, call the BBA and tell them to go fuck themselves and that I'm going to blow them up soon."

Tifa felt Riona and Rikku come closer to her, behind Sebastien they were fine for the time being. " Well this whole thing just got a whole lot worse." She saw her brother turn to her.

" You take this and go make calls while I take care of everyone here."

Riona's eyes went wide, " Does she have to go?"

Rikku gripped onto the brunette's arm, " Please?"

" No." He seemed to completely ignore the fact that the guys were giving the most fear striking glares that they had ever seen.

Patty snuck away from them to go see Tifa, where she was standing against a wall cell phone at her ear, her shoulders slouched as if there was a large amount of weight dropped onto them.

Snapping the phone shut she looked up at Patty, her eyes holding back tears. " They have every right to be angry, we lied to them, and now look at what it's gotten us into. This isn't a real beyblading tournament, no one ever got killed!"

Looking over at the Blade Breakers, Patty hoped that nothing could get worse then what was already happening.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yeah this took a hell of a long time to get up here. It kinda sucks I don't like this chapter much. I like the next one, which I will try to get up as soon as possible. College is keeping me busy. I miss reading reviews from all of you and I hope you continue to do so! PRESS DA BUTTON! I have some new stories to get up here, stay tuned! Next chapter is where the real stuff starts to happen.

**Lovies,**

**Tifa**


End file.
